Sonic Riders: Velocidad, babilonia y magia
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: qeu pasaria si combinamos la magia, carreras de extreme gears y una leyenda entre Egipto y Babilonia, Descubranlo adentro. hay drama, romance, accion pero sobre todo velocidad XD
1. Chapter 1: encuentro

Ahora si la verdadera historia XD

Gracias por la espera y paciencia Xp

CAPITULO 1 "ENCUENTRO"

La noche cubría Future City. Lugar de la tecnología y la velocidad…

Donde Amathyst ya había regresado después de 4 meses de ausencia (en "RECAPITULEMOS" ya esta explicado todo así que continuare)

-ja, ja por fin llegué, fue un largo viaje, pero valió la pena-y se quedo observando la ciudad y sé sorprendió

-Oooh, que hermosa se ve la ciudad de noche, el metal da buenos reflejos a la luna-en ese mismo rato escucho sonidos de sirenas de la policía y alcanzo al ver a alguien que paso a alta velocidad, ella se le quedo viendo un rato la escena y sintió curiosidad y se dijo

-¿Quién es?, ¿Qué estará pasando? Y si debiese detenerlo o mejor no, podría ser un evento nocturno o una competencia, me dijeron los Black Knight's que en este lugar se dan mucho-en ese mismo instante, el se le quedo viendo al igual que Amathyst; después el personaje entró a un túnel y ella lo perdió de vista, ella puso cara de intriga y decidió marcharse…

Ala mañana siguiente, ella se encontraba en el bosque paseado y mirando todo a su alrededor, mientras en el puente Sonic, Tails, Knuckles hablaban de lo ocurrido en la noche pasada y sobre la nueva competencia, la cual se apuntaron(obviamente no sabían que ella estaba en al ciudad); Amathyst en una esquina, se voltea al oír sonidos familiares se da cuenta donde esta Sonic y los demás, pensó

-mucho tiempo sin verlos…-sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia le lugar en donde estaban, se convenció ver que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero se escucho un anuncio

-todo aquel que concurse en esta carrera, favor de ir ala línea de salida-al terminar y ella a punto de alcanzarlos, corrieron

-es…espérenme-dijo mientras se detenía, puso cara de tristeza y suspirando al mismo tiempo saliendo del puente

-no les alcance-alegrándose un poco-bueno, aprovechare la oportunidad en practicar unos hechizos, para pasar el rato-

Ella se dirijo a un sitio lejano (pero sin salir del bosque (vaya si que le gusto mucho ese lugar)) y comenzó a practicar el hidden power, pero una esfera en vez de 6(para los que no saben el hidden power es un hechizo de energía pura que sirve como ataque al enemigo, ella esta acostumbrada a crear 6 esferas y decidió intentar crear una)

Después de varios fracasos, cuando lo logro, se rió y sonrió

-ja, ja, lo logre-pero algo salió mal y la esfera salió disparada, ella comenzó a correr detrás de ella, temiendo que lastimara a alguien-¡oye espera vuelve, no vas a lastimar a una persona!!!

-(si con seis hacen mucho daño, imagínate solo 1 con el poder de 6)…en ese mismo rato pasaba Jet sobre su extreme gear a toda velocidad, el hidden power lo detecta y se dirige hacia el, el al darse cuenta fue demasiado tarde para evadirlo y lo golpea, lo deja tirado en el suelo e inconsciente (uuuy, desearía no estar en sus zapatos (soñando estrellitas, más bien esferitas)).

Amathyst al ver lo ocurrido, se espanto porque temía que le había hecho un gran daño o lo mato

-dios mío, que hice…-se acerco ha él con la poca esperanza de verlo ileso, se puso en cuclillas

-espero no haber matado a este chico, no debí practicar el conjuro aquí-ella casi apunto de tocarle la cabeza y vio que se movió un poco y se sintió aliviada, suspiro

-euu, me alegro que solo este inconsciente-ella se levanta y saca su báculo y dice_-Gravedad cero-_y Jet comienza a rodearlo un aura de color azul y este flota en el aire

(Para los que no saben que es el Báculo: es el arma principal de Amathyst, ella lo usa de diferentes maneras principalmente cuando crea sus conjuros un poco complicados; como arma; incluso para volar; el hechizo

Gravedad cero es para levantar cosas neutralizando la gravedad creando que el objeto en este caso, persona flote en el aire y ella a su antojo moverlo) Amathyst lo llevo a un árbol cercano; Acomodando a Jet de manera que no se cayera(cualquiera hubiera dicho o pensado que son pareja, loco quien pensara eso) Y en ese rato miro algo, en el mismo sitio en donde estaba, ella lo deja un rato para ir a investigar… para su sorpresa era la extreme gear de Jet la recogio

-debe ser suya, tiene bonitos colores-ella se regresa con él; coloca la extreme gear en un árbol cercano (ni modo que lejano, solo le faltaba un letrero diciendo "no robar")

Ahora ella pensaba en como quitarle ese golpe de la cabeza

-mh ¿Qué haré?, Sí uso la Aurora, podrirá causarle amnesia o aun peor…hey tengo una idea-Amathyst se coloca enfrente de Jet y ella juntando las manos, creando como una especie de fluido frío, pero seco

–bien ya esta lista-ella le aplico en el porrazo, esperando a que se aliviara de aquel golpe; en ese mismo rato ella piensa

-mh, ahora que hago…-ve la extreme gear de el y dice–hey… si limpio su extreme gear para pasar el tiempo…-ella crea su liquido para limpiar sus brazaletes, su collar, etc.(son de oro puro y se necesita un liquido especial) y su pañuelo, toma la extreme gear y comienza a limpiarla…

No pasan más de 30 minutos desde el incidente…-bien, ya esta lista, wow si que quedo brillante-en ese mismo instante, va despertando Jet; aun medio confuso por lo ocurrido

-aaaah, que sucedió todo me da vueltas…-ella se da cuenta y le dice-hola, ¿Te sientes mejor?-ah-el se sorprendió un tanto y pensó

-hey, ¿Quién es ella?, pero…-se fijo en lo más obvio… -es muy bonita…-ella pone cara de sorpresa y dice-OH, casi lo olvido, creo que esta es tu extreme gear, discúlpame por haberte tirado de un golpe, todo se salió de control- se lo dice mientras se lo entrega, el pone cara de desconfiado (pero no llega a escuchar lo ultimo), observa con cuidado su extreme gear y le menciona

-oye, luce distinta ¿Qué le hiciste?-tranquilo, solo la limpie un poco-se lo dice, mientras le enseña el pañuelo con que lo limpio-bueno, me alegro que estés mejor, ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya- el estaba viendo su extreme gear, con algo de intriga y en ese mismo rato nota que el pañuelo de ella esta en el suelo lo recoge y dice

-oye…-y vio que no había nadie (vaya que veloz)-¿Quién era ella?…- se queda viendo un rato el pañuelo con cara de intriga y se va.


	2. Capitulo 2: primer error

**CAPITULO 2 "PRIMER ERROR"**

Al día siguiente Amathyst estaba sola caminando…-aaaah, hasta hora no he visto o hablado con alguien, solo ese chico de ayer-en ese mismo rato iba Sonic sobre su extreme gear y nota una cabeza de cabello largo, ondulado-rizado… y lila

-hey, esa es…-y se emociona un poco(quien no después de dejar de ver a una persona, por mucho tiempo puede causar emociones o despertarlos…)da vuelta hacia la dirección en donde esta ella, pero antes de llegar, deja un poco apartado su tabla, antes de llegar con ella y le grita

-¡hey, Amathyst!-ella escucho que alguien le y volteo, y Sonic le grito de nuevo

-¡hey, Amathyst por aquí!-

-¿Quién me…Sonic amigo mío, tiempo sin verte-le dijo ella emocionada, después de no ver a su "amigo" desde hace tanto tiempo después del incidente de "RA"

(Se preguntaran porque esta entre comillas amigo, bueno en cierta parte de "RECAPITULEMOS") ya el la había alcanzado

-hola Amathyst, tiempo sin verte-también digo lo mismo-adivina quien esta compitiendo en las extreme gear

-wow, te deseo suerte-ella ya sabia de quien estaba hablando, no habían durado demasiado hablando hasta que Sonic le dice

-acertaste, bien espérame aquí iré por los demás, prometo regresar pronto…-

-hey, Sonic espera…-ella se dio cuenta que el se iba a ir

-tranquila, prometo regresar…-y el se fue a toda velocidad (que era obvio)

-espera podría…-pero fue demasiado tarde el se había alejado mucho, y se puso un poco triste

-…acompañarte-ella se acordó lo que le había dicho y se alegro-bueno, prometió regresar-ella miro a su alrededor y miro un banca entre unos árboles y se sentó dispuesta a esperar…

Mientras tanto en la nave de los Babylon Rogues…Jet miraba con mucha atención el pañuelo de ella, bastante atención (para mi gusto)… hasta que entro de golpe Storm, casi gritando, como un loco como siempre, tal manera que lo tiro de su silla, con Wave después de que entrara Storm

-jefe…-

-por dios podrías tocar la puerta-Dijeron los 2, a ella se le hizo raro ya que en todas las ocasiones que Storm había entrado así, el no decía nada-Jet, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, para que te hayas puesto así

-eh, yo nada-al mismo tiempo retrocedía, tratando de ocultar algo (obviamente ya saben que era), hasta que topo con Storm

-hey jefe ¿Qué es esto?-se lo quita, y Jet reacciona

-oye, dame eso-el se lo dice un tanto irritado y trata de quitárselo, pero Storm no lo permite

-jefe, ¿es un pañuelo?-y Wave se lo quita

-dámelo- lo mira, se sorprende un poco y sonríe

-y no es un pañuelo cualquiera, es de un chica…-dijo con algo de burlesca, dirigiéndose y mirando a Jet; Storm se ríe un poco, se interrumpe

-hey, jefe en ¿Dónde lo encontró?-aah…- Jet buscaba una excusa para no levantar sospechas, pero ella lo interrumpe otra vez diciendo

-una mejor pregunta seria… ¿De quien es?…-es algo que no te incumba-se lo dice mientras se lo arrebata

-o vamos Jet, ¿Quién es?, de ¿Quién estas enamorado?-

-o ya cállate-lo dice un tanto irritado mientras toma su extreme gear y dirigiéndose ala puerta les dice-estaré en al ciudad y ya olvídense de eso-y se fue

-a ¿Quién cree que engaña?, es muy obvio-dice Wave a Storm y este admita con la cabeza

-¡oí eso!-grita Jet…

Después de 5 horas… Amathyst estaba dormida, aun esperando a Sonic (vaya que esperanzada), ella llega a despertarse poco a poco… ella bosteza

-aaah, eh ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?- y suspira un poco

-aun no llega, creo que llevo esperándolo 5 horas-se levanta un poco triste… Por cosas del destino, Jet pasaba por ahí aun gruñendo un poco, pero pensando

-ja, debe estar bromeando, yo enamo…hey esa no es…-lo pensó justo paso al lado como 2 cuadras, la alcanzo a ver, y se dirigió hacia aya…

Amathyst suspirando (más aburrida que nada, al mismo tiempo no quería practicar sus hechizos porque temía, que pasara lo mismo como lo de Jet)

-hey, ¿Por qué tan sola?-(nota: el no conocía su nombre y ella tampoco)le dice el al llegar

-eh-respondió ella sorprendida al ver quien era

-a veraz e esperando a un amigo hace 5 horas-

-mh-Jet respondió-entonces te planto-

Amathyst respondió intrigada-aaah, ¿me planto?, ¿en la tierra?-Jet la miro raro y pensó-parece como si nunca la hubiera escuchado

-que te abandono-le respondió

-aaah, eso quiere decir-dijo contenta con la respuesta que recibió, al mismo tiempo mirando el cielo; en ese mismo rato se acordó el del pañuelo, en el fondo no se lo quería dar

-pero mejor se lo doy, para que esos 2 no digan nada-pensó, dicho y hecho

-hey, ayer olvidaste algo…-interrumpiéndola

-ah, o gracias ayer lo estaba buscando…-en ese mismo rato se le ocurrió pedirle si la ayudaba con su extreme gear, porque no era muy buena que digamos tenia problemas con el equilibrio

-oye, ¿Eres bueno en la extreme gear?-

-ja, soy el mejor-dijo muy confiado el

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Veras yo tengo una extreme gear, pero cada vez que intento montarla termino cayéndome-

-mmh, creo que ya me tiene confianza…-pensó Jet, un tanto conmovido por su ingenuidad

-claro, porque no-

-muchas gracias-respondió ella muy animada

-ahora dime, ¿Qué necesitas saber?- y ella accedió con la cabeza…

Sonic y sus amigos salían de una carrera, la de Tails, ellos montados en sus Extreme Gears ya iban a salir del bosque, derechito a la ciudad, pero Sonic sintió un extraña sensación, la cual causo que se detuviera, Tails se extraña, y le pregunta mientras se detiene-¿Qué ocurre Sonic?-

-ja, creo que le daré una vuelta al bosque-le dijo, mientras le entregaba la Extreme Gear a Tails

-entonces, te veremos en la plaza de Metal City-le menciona Knuckles, y el afirma con la cabeza y se va corriendo…

Pasaron tan solo 5 minutos, ellos caminando y ella dijo

-déjame ver si entiendo, como mueva los brazos afectara a mi velocidad o ¿Qué era…?-mientras ella movía los brazos como si estuviera arriba de su extreme gear, pero Jet negó con la cabeza

-solo afectara a tu equilibrio y nada más, OK-.

En ese mismo rato pasaba Sonic (hasta creo que se olvido de ella(por el momento…)), el llego a escucharla, se detuvo y volteo la cabeza al verla y al verlos solos el pensó-Amathyst…y Jet…juntos…juntos los…2…¡SOLOS!-y se puso a rabiar, como nunca en su vida, y se dirigió hacia allá((parecía un volcán en erupción o Amy)por primera vez tuvo celos ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?…)

-gran ayuda que me has dado, gracias en verdad-el solo se sintió satisfecho, pero extrañamente raro por dentro… ella alcanzo a ver a Sonic dirigiéndose hacia ellos, ella simplemente se alegro.

-hola Sonic Buddy-Jet se sintió un tanto irritado y le pregunto-acaso tu ¿Lo conoces?-

-claro, el es mi mejor amigo-

Al terminar el se sintió más irritado; aunque no se notaba mucho.

Al llegar Sonic, la primera cosa que el hizo (y era obvio) fue apartar a Amathyst de Jet, el no se quedo atrás; también se puso sumamente agresivo y ella simplemente no comprendía-¿Qué le ocurre a Sonic?… me da miedo verlo así-ella tenia cara de preocupación

-¿Será mi culpa que el se haya puesto así; no lo entiendo…? ¿Qué le sucederá?…-(ella no conoce los malos sentimientos como la ira o el rencor, ni sabe que es(lo único que ella conoce de sentimientos son los buenos, y entre los malos solo la tristeza, el dolor, la soledad y casi nada de frustración; todos los demás los desconoce y los tiene excluidos, pero no significa que no le afecten los ajenos)).

Sonic se le dirige a Jet bastante enojado-¡Jet, no te quiero volver a ver con ella!-

-¿Te llamas Jet?-y Sonic se asombró y pensó

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera sabia su nombre!, pero aun así…-el la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de un jalón; al mismo tiempo Jet

-hmpt, tu no me dices que hacer-lo piensa cuando se subía la extreme gear.

Entre tanto Sonic se lleva a Amathyst del brazo, pero este no se da cuenta que la lastima con tal fuerza, que le deja marca.

Al parar el la suelta y ella aprovecha ese momento para frotarse un poco(porque si le dolía, y más porque fue la persona quien ella… tiene tanta estima)-Amathyst…-sin verla ala cara le dice, aun seguía muy enojado

-¿no conocías el nombre de el?-

-…no-

-bueno, su nombre ya lo sabes, pero quiero que estés alejada de el-¿Por qué?-le contesta muy triste, si embargo el no lo nota por estar enojado

-es un ladrón y no gusta que estés con el-(ahí se está delatando solito (y aparte ya están empezando a emerger sus sentimientos verdaderos…))

-OK-

-bien, te perdono solo porque no sabias lo que el era…cambiando de tema la carrera de Knuckles es esta tarde y es en la pista 5- se lo dijo mientras el volteaba, ella simplemente no decía nada…

Sonic admito con la cabeza y se fue corriendo, ella se quedo sola de nuevo, pero esta vez sin tratar de detenerlo, pensando en lo ocurrido y que no tendría caso, ya que la ignoraría

-iría con gusto, pero…-se detuvo, porque, iba dar un gran suspiro

-aaah, no se cual es la pista, ni donde será la carrera-dijo con una mirada de tristeza.


	3. Capitulo 3: segundo error

**CAPITULO 3 "SEGUNDO ERROR"**

Amathyst estaba en el las orillas del bosque un tanto triste por lo ocurrido (díganme, quien no), ella pensando-me dio mucho miedo ver a Sonic así… y ¿si se vuelve poner como ayer?, todo por mi culpa, talvez yo debería…así nunca yo llegare a…-

y entonces los chicos venían caminando, mientras Sonic y Knuckles hablan; Tails alcanza a mirar a Amathyst caminando sola, por otro camino obviamente se le dirige a Sonic y le dice-hey, ¿no es Amathyst la que esta ahí?-y Sonic deja de hablar, para voltear a ver, y se entusiasmo mucho (ya están empezando a emerger sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre ella, creo que estaban dormidos(hasta creo que olvido lo sucedido ayer, pero no del todo…))

-y ¿Qué hacemos aquí, vamos con ella?-menciona Sonic, y este sale corriendo, los demás lo siguen.

Ella seguía algo confundida por lo ocurrido…hasta que escucho que la llamaban-¡hey, Amathyst, por aquí!-ella volteo y se alegro un poco

-hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos-dijo muy tranquila,

-eh-Knuckles y Tails se le hizo anormal, ya que ella siempre saluda con entusiasmo (incluyendo enemigos), antes de que empezaran a hablar; se escucho un anuncio

-5 minutos para la siguiente carrera, participantes favor de alistarse en la línea de salida- al finalizar, Sonic se dirige a ella

-OK, esa es nuestra llamada, Amathyst quédate aquí, mientras nosotros vamos a la carrera-

-¡Que!-dicen contestan Tails y Knuckles

-eh-Sonic voltea sorprendido, y mientras ellos se miran uno al otro extrañados, Tails le comenta a Knuckles-oye Knuckles, ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarla ella sola?-

-no lo se pero, creo que no sea ella no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo y piensa

-¿Acaso el, me quiere lejos de su lado?… pero, no se ni se en que pensar…-

Sonic no noto la tristeza de ella y menciono-bien, prometo volver pronto, vamos chicos, tenemos carreras que ganar-El se va corriendo

-¡HEY, Sonic espera!-le grita Tails y Knuckles lo sigue; ella de nuevo esta sola…

Mientras tanto en la nave de los Babylon Rogues…Jet estaba sumamente distraído, incluso soñando despierto…-mh, ¿Qué le ocurre a Jet a estado muy distraído desde ayer? y desinteresado, bueno más de lo costumbre-mira Wave desde el cerrojo, pero es interrumpida porque que llega Storm; incluso la empuja y nuevamente entra como un maniático, casi gritando como siempre, tal manera que tiro a Jet de su silla y despertándolo, después Wave entra detrás Storm

–¡jefe…, ese tipo azul y sus amigos están participando en una competencia!-lo dice Storm mientras golpea el escritorio, y al escuchar esto Jet se levantó del piso gruñendo, a demás se irrito más de lo que ya estaba(después de tirado de la silla y tomarlo desprevenido, ¿Quién no?), pero lo que lo enojo más, no fue sobre lo que dijo, si no de quien lo dijo

-hombre, no puedes entrar de manera decente-Storm la voltea a ver y le dice

-…y Wave estaba espiándolo-

-¡Que!-grita Wave, comienzan a discutir y el a desesperarse inclusive les grita

-¡ya cállense!!!-se levanta y toma su extreme gear, se dirige hacia la puerta y se va…

-OH, si que le gusta-dice Wave, y Storm afirma con la cabeza, Jet se asoma

-ah-dice un tanto irritado, ellos fingen que no habían dicho nada, silbando (lo típico, verdad); el les manda una de esas miradas que advierten y esta ves si se fue. (ustedes ya saben a donde, si no, significa que no están poniendo atención a esta historia).

Después de 3 horas de estar sola y sigue estando sola, Amathyst continúa pensando-¿Será que el… dirá"promesas sobre la arena, que el mar borrara al venir? " (Vaya que metafórica)…-lo piensa mientras toma su collar, pero reacciona y sacude la cabeza, y sigue pensando

-no debo dudar de el, yo les dije a los Dioses Egipcios y a Black Knight Fire que yo… estoy tan confundida, desde lo de ayer- dice ella con mucha tristeza; en ese momento, Jet paseaba sobre su extreme gear, seguía imaginando con (ustedes ya saben quien)y se decía

-¿Por qué diablos, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza…?-el voltea e alcanza ver a Amathyst sola, el se detiene, mira su alrededor

-ja, cierto erizo no anda por aquí…entonces ahora es solo para mi-dice muy confiado, y comienza a acercársele

-hey, hola-

-ah-responde ella, ligeramente sorprendida al ver quien era y comienza a retroceder

-hey, ¿Qué ocurre?-dice Jet Extrañado

-ah…-dice Amathyst

-y bien-bueno, Sonic me dijo que eres un bribón y que no me acercara a ti-

-entonces si el te dice que te tires de un barranco, lo harás-ella puso cara de intrigada, y el continua

-olvida lo que te dije, lo que te quiero decir es que ¿Acaso Sonic no confía en ti?, o ¿Qué, no te deja hacer amigos a tu manera?-(que listo salió, eh) ella se queda pensando un rato en lo que dijo, y le responde

-bueno en eso tienes razón, si el confía en mi, no creo que haya ningún problema, además esta ocasión es casi parecido a lo de Shadow-el la interrumpe extrañado

-hey, ¿Quién es Shadow?-

-otro amigo, un muy "lindo y gentil amigo" Jet bueno el punto es que tienes razón en ese aspecto, pero aun así…-

En otro lado del lugar… Sonic y los demás ya habían terminado con sus carreras correspondientes…-hey chicos, ¿qué tal una carrera amistosa?, hoy estoy motivado-dice Sonic mientras pone cara de confiado(la misma cara que a cierta persona le gusta ver…)

-¿Por qué no usas esa motivación para ir por alguien?-le responde Knuckles

-¿Qué?-

-Sonic, ¿Se te a olvidado?, Le prometiste a Amathyst ir por ella después de las carreras y ya pasaron 3 horas-le explica Tails

-OH, maldición es cierto Amathyst, iré por ella-lo dice mientras se monta en su extreme gear y se va a toda velocidad, en el sitio en donde la

Había dejado

-mh, no tiene remedio-Knuckles menciona, mientas se sienta

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Tails

-¿Qué no es obvio?-

-¿Qué Knuckles?-

-¿no me digas que todavía no lo notas?, a estado así desde el suceso de "Ra", por mi, creo el que esta…-

No llevaban, ni 2 minutos de estar juntos Jet y Amathyst; ella le había explicado algunas cosas…

-entiendes, desde aquel incidente, nada a sido igual…-Jet había entendido poco o nada sobre lo que dijo, ya que ella no fue precisamente muy clara, pero le llamo la atención sobre unos Black Knights, la cual lo dejo extrañado

-no se que dice exactamente, pero si no se lo propongo ahora, tal vez no lo haga mañana, sobre todo ¿Quiénes son esos tales Black Knight-pensó el y le dijo

-oye-

-si-

-quería preguntarte si…-pero, antes de que el terminara, llega Sonic, no lo toma muy bien que digamos.

Al verlos juntos (de nuevo) se pone a rabiar (otra vez, de nuevo), aparta a Amathyst de Jet de un jalón (hasta casi la tira)

-¡Amathyst, ¿no te dije que te apartaras de Jet?!-casi gritándole (estaba temperamental, no sabia lo que hacia o decía, pero se pondrá peor…) a ella le daba miedo la tonalidad de voz de Sonic, ya que ella nunca lo había visto así

-oye hombre, tranquilízate, ella no tiene nada que ver-le contesta Jet, y el se le dirige

-¡a ti te advertí, que no te quería con ella!-responde Sonic

-¡tu no me dices que hacer!-replica Jet, los 2 se empezaban a ponerse fuertemente agresivos; ella estaba muy asustada e empezó a tener frío, pero mucho frío (y eso que era primavera(y seria la primera vez que le hablan así, ni los Blacks Knights)) y Sonic se le dirige a Amathyst

-en verdad creí que eras una persona leal-esto ultimo le afecto mucho a ella, que rompe a llorar y se va corriendo sin decir nada, y el simplemente la deja ir

-a ti te queda muy bien ese dicho "con amigos como estos, para que enemigos"-

Lo dice Jet mientras se sube a su extreme gear

-así mira quien lo dice-al mismo tiempo Sonic hacia exactamente lo mismo, y se fueron…

Sonic regresa sin ella Extremadamente enojado, con los demás al llegar, Tails se pregunta

-oye, ¿Dónde Amathyst?-

-¡¿Quién es Amathyst?!-responde fuertemente agresivo mientras camina, Tails y Knuckles se

Miraron extrañados, les dio la espalda y en ese momento Sonic empezó sentir algo de frío y nostalgia

(Pero más frío, que nostalgia, porque estaba tan irritado que no lo sentía como debería ser) pero creyó que era una brisa del viento.

Pero ¿Qué paso con Amathyst?…


	4. Capitulo 4: tercer error

**CAPITULO 4 "TRECER ERROR"**

Ya era de noche; ella al salir corriendo, derramo muchas lagrimas de dolor, profunda tristeza y confusión, corrió tanto, que no se dio cuenta hacia donde iba y termino saliendo del bosque, directo hacia la ciudad; al cansarse y detenerse; ella cansada de llorar, y tenia frío, mucho frío, pero esa noche había una temperatura perfecta, ella tenia el "Corazón Frío" (más adelante les diré que significa…). Su mente llena de confusión y todo lo que ella tenia, era suficiente para la "linda visita"de "Sniyfire el Dragón del cielo", (lo dice también en "RECAPITULEMOS"(a, casi lo olvido la parte de "linda visita"no es como aparenta))pero por una extraña razón no apareció y se le hizo raro

-¿Qué raro, no ha venido Sniyfire?, ¿Por que será?, tal vez sea mejor así, porque lo metería en problemas de nuevo, y…yo…mmmh-dijo muy tristemente, mientras se abrazaba para darse calor…

Con Sonic las cosas no eran mejores… casi perdía una de las carreras, por el enojo que sentía a hacia ella, al salir el se paso de largo a Tails y Knuckles, ellos no sabían que le pasaba, así que Tails le pregunto

-hey Sonic, ¿Qué ocurrió en la tarde?-Sonic seguía algo molesto por lo sucedido, pero no tanto como antes

-vi a Amathyst con Jet-

-y ¿Eso te hizo rabiar?-pregunto Knuckles

-no, lo que me hizo rabiar, es que ella no me hizo caso a lo que le dije-entonces, ¿ya la habías visto desde antes?-dijo con un tono casi sorprendido Knuckles

-si-contesto; a Tails y Knuckles se les hizo bastante extraño…

Al mismo tiempo en la nave de los Babylon Rogues…Jet regreso muy, pero en serio, muy enojado, tanto que al llegar a su camarote patea la puerta, para abrirla, entra y la cierra de golpe; a Wave y Storm miraron sorprendidos la actitud del, mismo tiempo no tanto…

Wave menciono-vaya, si que tuvo un buen día, eh Storm-ella se acerca un poco y toca la puerta-¡cállense!-les grita, sin abrir la puerta

-jefe, ¿se…se en…encuen…encuentra bien?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Storm?-le critica ella

-¡Ya…cállense!-les vuelve a gritar el, pero esta vez les abrió la puerta y luego la volvió a cerrar (otra vez de golpe), y adentro se oía cosas que se caían o se arrojaban

-vaya, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Jet, para que se aya puesto así?-pregunta Wave mientras se aleja de la puerta-no lo se, debió ser algo muy malo, para que el jefe viniera con ese genio, ¿Crees que esta relacionado con lo del pañuelo?-

-mh, ¿Tal vez…-

Al mismo tiempo…Amathyst caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad, para ella ya no era tan bonita, sin querer entra a un callejón oscuro y con el miedo que ella tenia, la hacia ver cosas y reaccionar mal, pero vio una figura de una persona, que se le acerca a ella

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta, pero no recibe repuesta alguna, y ella comienza a retroceder, ya que los Black Knights le habían dicho que al estar sola, no atacar a alguien desconocido en las sombras porque podría ser algún aliado, en caso contrario que corriera, ya que no sabe nada sobre el enemigo y podría ser una desventaja que fuese inmune ala magia.

Ella haciendo caso ala advertencia de ellos, estaba dispuesta a correr, pero el extraño ser la tomo del brazo, la jala hacia el y por lo asustada no sabia que hacer y la besa; al irse esa misteriosa entidad, ella cae de rodillas e se abraza ella misma y comienza a sentirse de lo peor…

Ala mañana siguiente, caminando en el bosque…Sonic de nuevo casi pierde en al competencia, al mismo tiempo Tails pierde su carrera

-vamos Tails no te desanimes, ya habrá otras competencias-le dice Sonic mientras trata de levantarle el animo y Knuckles afirmando con la cabeza(por lo visto recupero su humor de nuevo, por ahora…) y enfrente de ellos, sale de la nada una carta, como si el viento la hubiese traído, Tails va a recogerla y dice

-hey Sonic, es para ti-

-que, estas seguro Tails-le dice extrañado el

-si, aquí dice-Sonic se acerca al el, toma la carta y la abre, venia una fotografía con el reverso escrito "ya es MIA" decía y a Sonic se le hizo raro, al voltear la fotografía y ve la imagen, el queda plasmado y no es el único, Tails y Knuckles quedaron sorprendidos al ver la imagen que era…ella besándose con Jet(todo llega ser confuso, pero más adelante se aclara(si claro como si ella lo hubiese disfrutado, traicionar a sus amigos…))el al ver la imagen se queda con una ira imposible(a, lo de "imposible"no de lograr, más bien de parar), hace un puño con la mano que sostenía la fotografía

-no puede ser…-dice Tails

-lo es…-dice Sonic, se sube a su extreme gear y se va a toda velocidad-hey Sonic espera…-le grita Tails, mientras el y Knuckles subían a sus extreme gears

-si la llego a ver…-decía Sonic con una ira(como dije antes)imposible, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón le decía lo contrario…

Amathyst llego al bosque, se sentía de lo peor…-¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Sonic…?…al mismo tiempo tengo que hacerlo…no quiero que se entere de otra forma-ella lo pensaba, hasta que Sonic la encontró y menciona bastante enfado

-ahí estas…-y le grita-¡Amathyst!-ella lo escucho y intentaría usar la oportunidad de decirle lo ocurrido; el al llegar con ella, Amathyst le dice

-Sonic, necesito hablarte…-

-¡no tienes nada que decir!-

-¿Qué?-contesto ella impresionada con la agresividad de el-mira ya contemple suficiente, para que no digas nada, sabes no quiero verte, ni oírte, tampoco saber de ti, por mi puedes irte y ya…-pero lo ultimo fue lo peor-…traidora-al oír esto, ella se le desgarró el corazón, rompió a llorar y finalmente corrió como el viento, sin decir una sola palabra. Al llegar los demás, Knuckles le pregunta

-hey Sonic, ¿Dónde esta Amathyst?-

-ja, se fue con Jet-dice muy, pero muy molesto y se va caminando; en ese mismo rato empezó a tener frío, en verdad se congelaba el corazón…

-Knuckles, ¿No te es raro que Amathyst hiciera esto? Según los Black Nights, ella es incapaz de traicionar a alguien, a demás creo que eso le afectaría en su apariencia e personalidad-

-en eso tienes razón, pero no estamos seguros; mira ve con ella y investiga porque ella lo hizo, yo tratare de hacer razonar a Sonic-le contesto Knuckles y el afirmo con la cabeza y se fue en su extreme gear a alcanzarla, mientras Knuckles acompaño a Sonic…

Al mismo tiempo los Babylon Rogues estaban en el mismo sitio, porque su líder necesitaba aire, después de dejar el camarote hecho un desastre(ustedes ya saben quien es, si no saben, no están poniendo atención ala historia)-aah, ya me siento mejor, no me acuerdo de que estaba tan molesto-dice Jet mientras se estira desinteresadamente

-después de destruir medio camarote-le replica Wave, y Storm se ríe

-ja, ja es cierto-

-cállense-les dice Jet, después de lo ocurrido… Sonic y Knuckles todavía seguían en el bosque, sobre sus extreme gears, el noto cierta persona de color verde y nuevamente saco ese lado oscuro(suena como las guerras de las galaxias verdad) el dio la vuelta y Knuckles le pregunta-hey Sonic, a ¿Dónde vas?, ¡Sonic!-y el al llegar-¡hey Jet, porque no estas con ella ¿eh?-

-de ¿Qué diablos estas hablando?-contesta Jet ya (que otra vez, ¿Recobro el mal genio?)-tu bien sabes, estuviste con ella anoche…-

-que, estas loco, estuvo toda la noche con nosotros-contesta Wave

-si claro-replica Knuckles con sarcasmo al llegar

-ya no importa…-dice mientras se monta su extreme gear y se marcha, Sonic en murmullos

-…para mi ya dejo de existir-en ese mismo instante, siente que le helaba la sangre de tal forma que empezó a tener frío, Knuckles detrás de el lo siguió.

Pero que paso con Tails y ¿Cuál es la verdad de todo esto?…


	5. Capitulo 5: verdad dulce, soledad

**CAPITULO 5 "VERDAD, DULCE SOLEDAD"**

En un capitulo anterior en una parte debió parecer un dios egipcio, pero no fue así todo ocurre en el lugar natal de Amathyst…Egipto…

Los Black Knights estaban haciendo el inventario, limpieza de todo articulo mágico o cosas en el sitio, según cada 4 años se hace este compilación para verificar el estado de Egipto durante ese tiempo, por ordenes de los dioses, ellos debían a hacerlo… y dejaron ir a Amathyst sola (otra parte del motivo dice en "RECAPITULEMOS", que solo Fire y los Dioses Egipcios saben…)

-Thunder, ¿Terminaste de contar todas las piedras preciosas de las 7 bóvedas del caos-

-estoy en eso-contesta el, contando y separado toda gema que no poseía brillo o era muy frágil-Tempest,¿Cómo vas con las piedras de aviso de los Dioses Egipcios?-

-bien, pero son difíciles de pulir-contesta mientras limpia la piedra de aviso del Dios Egipcio "Sniyfire el Dragón del cielo", y de repente comenzó a brillar; Fire y Thunder llegaron a ver lo que ocurría; Thunder pregunto-chicos, ¿Qué sucede?-

-no lo se, solo lo estaba puliendo y de la nada comenzó a brillar así-contesta Tempest algo confundido-¿No será que la puliste demasiado?-dice muy divertido Fire, pero al analizar la situación y pensó-no, tengo que…-el salió corriendo

-Fire, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunta Tempest, pero el seguía dirigiéndose a aquella piedra y saco su espada para derrumbarla, después de golpearla, la piedra se cae y deja de brillar-bien…-dijo aliviado Fire

-¿Te has vuelto loco?, sabes que es falta de respeto, hacer este tipo de acciones-le pregunta Thunder

-en ese orden, no y si, lo sé-contesta el-entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunta Tempest

-lo hice por el bien de nuestra princesa, apenas logró su libertad de nuevo, y con el aviso de la 2 ley rota, ellos le seguramente le hubieran quitado su libertad de nuevo y esta vez para siempre-

En eso tienes razón, pero ¿Tenemos que romper leyes para salvarla?-dice Thunder

-me temo que si-contesta Tempest

-bien chicos, ayúdenme a tirar abajo las otras 2-les pidió Fire; Tempest y Thunder afirmaron con la cabeza; tiraron las otras 2 y Tempest se pregunto-¿Cómo sabremos que ella nos necesita?-

-le dije que si nos necesitaba, nos llamara-contesto Thunder, Fire pensando-espero que ella este bien-…

En otra parte de la historia…el Dr. Eggman estaba festejando por la alianza rota entre Sonic y Amathyst después de crear ese maldito plan de separarlos(como no viene en "RECAPITULEMOS" lo diré aquí)verán el planeo de la siguiente manera; como era peligroso(para el) esa amistad entre Sonic y ella, razón: la magia, ellos tienen es una enorme ventaja, de que los 4 la usaran para la justicia; el al enterarse de las debilidades de ella, y la más endeble, era su corazón; creo un androide con la apariencia y voz de Sally(una personaje nada que ver, es más ya ni sale, pero ni modo(la "ex" de Sonic; que bajo verdad; Amathyst no sabia quien era esta chica))robo una noche el collar de Amathyst y lo reemplazo por uno falso; se lo coloco a su robot, esta estaba programada para odiar a Sonic(por que la programo así, bien el secreto se esconde en el collar, cuando es robado este se activa automáticamente un hechizo que atrae ala persona que tu más aborrezcas al usarlo, en este caso Sonic; pero al devolverlo a su legitimo dueño, se cánsela) después de mandar a "Sally" a encontrarse con Sonic; empezó todo el desconcierto(eso si viene en… ustedes ya saben donde).

Ahora Eggman seguía festejando por su victoria…por ahora

-excelente, ya no esta esa hechicera en mi camino, ni sus guardaespaldas ja ja-pero la alegría dura poco, cuando uno de sus Eggman robo va a avisarle, que ella esta de vuelta…

-¡¿Qué?! Es imposible se supone que ala tercera era la vencida, ¿Estas seguro que era ella?-

su robot afirma con la cabeza

-bien investiga lo que puedas sobre su actual situación con Sonic, ¡ahora ve!-le ordeno, el robot siguió sus ordenes y investigo sobre ello a escondidas, obviamente…Mientras Eggman investigaba sobre los Babylon Rogues… descubrió un antigua alianza entre los Babylon Rogues y lo Egipcios, que estos asaltaban constantemente a ellos y por cuya razón el faraón de esa época decidió hacer un trato con los Babylon Rogues,se trataba de que si dejaban de atacar Egipto, ellos de recompensa, les darían una bodega de…(no apareció en los archivos), los Babylon Rogues aceptaron y cesaron de atacarlos, el faraón cumplió con parte de la promesa, pero ellos no quebrantaron esta alianza, ellos solo iban ala ciudad a pasear o buscar ayuda, incluso con la caída de Babylon Garden seguía reinante la promesa de estas 2 civilizaciones y que estas tenían lazos de amistad unos con otros (razón de que Amathyst sintiera confianza hacia Jet y viceversa(pero, ellos no saben respecto a esa promesa)) Eggman se intereso por el tesoro oculto de los Babylon Rogues y lo Egipcios, creyendo que era magia antigua y gemas de gran valor, que el podría usar a su antojo y dominar el mundo…

Entre tanto el Eggman robo siguiendo las órdenes del Dr. Se entero que Sonic sentía celos cuando ella se juntaba a Jet, cuando los vio por primera y segunda vez; fue a decirle a Dr. Y este al enterarse le parecía una buena oportunidad para matar 2 pájaros de un disparo-ja, ese erizo ya hizo la mitad del trabajo por mi, solo que yo daré el golpe decisivo…-ordeno a ese mismo robot que le disparara un mini escáner a Jet, para crear un androide, como al ultima ocasión(si le funciono una vez, porque no hacerlo 2 veces)pero le afectaría a ella y como Sonic tiene celos más su corto temperamento, empeorarían la situación y causaría un rompimiento de su amistad(otra vez)…

Después de mandarlos ala ciudad a los 2 robots (uno el falso "Jet" y el otro fotógrafo), y rastrear a Amathyst, hacer lo que tenían que hacer, al regresar; el robot le entregara la fotografía a Dr.

-jo, jojo, es perfecta, solo la modificare un poco y ya esta-y ya conocen el resto…

En el otro lado, ¿Qué estará pasando?…


	6. Capitulo 6: verdad dulce, soledad 2

**CAPITULO 6 "VERDAD, DULCE SOLEDAD 2"**

En el otro lado, ya oscureciendo…Sonic pierde su carrera y pasan 30 minutos de este acontecimiento-¡maldición!, tenia que equivocarme-

-no seria la primera vez…-le dice Knuckles-que, sobre todo ¿En donde esta Tails?-dice al mismo tiempo mira al ambos lados

-fue a buscar a Amathyst-

-¿Quién?-contesto Sonic al mismo tiempo dando la espalda aparentando no conocerla, no podía perdonarla, por lo supuesta "traición" de ella; durante todo el tiempo de que el estaba distanciado de ella, se la paso con frío; es más aun tenia frío en ese rato-vamos Sonic, tu sabes que Amathyst te a perdonado más veces que tú, la ultima ocasión, la de Ra, ella volvió, si no hubiera regresado serian 2 cosas: 1 sería una traición y la 2 ya estaríamos muertos…-el se quedo pensando en eso un rato

-¿Y si Knuckles tiene razón?, entones esta diciendo que yo le he hecho más daño, de lo que ella me hizo-

-en verdad Sonic, ¿Crees que Amathyst seria capaz de traicionarte?-esa pregunta fue lo que le dio duro, y empezó a sentir melancolía y a palpitarle fuerte el corazón…

Al mismo tiempo Tails llevaba una hora buscá buscándola-mmh, en ¿Dónde estará?, los Black Knights tienen razón sobre ella "es fácil reconocerla, pero difícil encontrarla"-en ese mismo rato pasaba ella, triste, muy triste, por lo que le dijo Sonic en esa misma tarde, y escucho la voz de Tails-¡Amathyst!-

-eh, ese no es Tails… si es el-ella se aproxima a el-Tails…-el la escucha y voltea(porque estaba de espaldas)

-Amathyst…-ella al llegar con el se hinco, y abrazo a Tails-me alegro de ver a alguien, que yo pueda estar-al dejarlo de abrazar; el sintió pena por ella y le dice

-Amathyst, ¿Por qué besaste a Jet?, no te agradaba estar con nosotros-ella sorprendida, contesta

-no bese a Jet, Tails alguien me beso a mi, pero sobre todo, yo no seria capaz de traicionar a alguien, y nunca a ustedes-

-entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta el Ella le explica todo de pies a cabeza, el se queda sorprendido con lo que ella va diciendo…-wow, vaya jamás imagine, que todo eso te sucedió, pero ¿Por qué crees que no fue Jet el que te beso?-

-porque sentí su esencia, no es la misma energía que la de el-

-¿Cómo podré demostrárselo a Sonic?, tal vez si vienes conmigo…-

-no Tails-

-¿Por qué no?-

-dijo que no quería verme, y tengo que respetar sus deseos… pero puedo llevarte al sitio en donde ocurrió-el accedió con la cabeza, ella se levanto y guió a Tails a aquel lugar; donde ella no quería volver…

Caminaron para pasar el bosque (ella no tenia a la mano su extreme gear), la cual Tails no podía adelantarse, porque no sabia la dirección del lugar, durante todo el tiempo ella se la paso abrazándose ella misma y el se le hizo extraño-Amathyst, ¿Por qué te abrazas?-respondió un tanto triste

-tengo frío-

-¿Por qué si no hace?-

-no lo se, solo tengo frío, desde hace 2 días-…llegaron de noche, pero aun se miraba el sol; al llegar ella le señalo-bien, aquí es-wow, me sorprende el sitio a que viniste a parar-le dice el, mirando a su alrededor-a mi no, es como otro golpe estar aquí de nuevo-se lo dice; al mismo tiempo, el comienza a observar el lugar a buscar algo que demuestre la inocencia de ella, ya faltan 15 minutos para que el sol se oculte y no han encontrado absolutamente nada, como si hubiese pasado en sueños…-Amathyst, no hay nada en este lugar, ¿Estas segura que este es el lugar?-respondió con una voz nostálgica-si Tails, es difícil olvidar el sitio en donde…hey ¿Qué es eso?-ella mira arriba en una esquina del callejón-¿Dónde?-ella le señala, el lugar en donde esta, ese objeto-es una cámara de vigilancia-¿Qué es una cámara de vigilancia?-ella pregunta muy inocente-es un aparato, para ver lugares cuando, no hay nadie que custodie-le responde, mientras el vuela para desconectar el aparato(wow, si que sabe de mecánica), la quitarlo, vio que tenia un microchip que mostraba todo lo ocurrido en trascurso de los días incluso, la noche pasada, Tails saco ese chip y se quedo viendo, ella se le hizo raro y le cuestiono

-¿Qué ocurre Tails?, Es algo malo-no Amathyst, es bueno esto puede probar que tú eres inocente, el problema es que necesito algo para reproducirlo-ella al escuchar el problema, con dificultad saco su báculo, la cual lucia distinto de lo normal, se miraba opaco; Se lo entrega a el y la dice-

toma Tails, por mi estado no puedo usar el báculo, pero tu si, lo importante es que te des prisa, porque no durara mucho, el te dará lo que necesitas, no te preocupes, no hace falta que tu me lo devuelvas, después de cumplir su misión, desaparecerá para volver conmigo-y el se puso un poco extrañado-¿No iras conmigo?

-no puedo, tengo que respetar los deseos de Sonic, ahora date prisa que el tiempo corre-el afirmo con la cabeza, monta su extreme gear y finalmente se fue a toda velocidad-en verdad espero que llegue a tiempo-dijo tristemente y caminando se fue de aquel sitio…

Entretanto Sonic y Knuckles seguían hablando…-¿Pero por que no me hizo caso, cuando le dije que se alejara de Jet?-pregunta Sonic tranquilo pero nostálgico, Knuckles no lo nota, pero aun así le contesta

-no lo sé, por mí creo que lo hizo, porque estaba sola ¿Notaste que los Black Knights estaban con ella?-

-no-

-exacto, los Black Knights no estaban con ella, que es bastante raro, y los pocos momentos que estuviste con ella, no serian suficiente para buscar sin querer a alguien, también existe la posibilidad de que Jet la haya convencido de una que otra forma, sobre todo esto es peor, que lo sucedido con "Ra"-Sonic al escuchar esto emitió un gran suspiro, ya empezaba a doler la ausencia de ella(por su genio, no lo dejo ver claramente lo que sucedía(ahí ya empezaron a brotar sus indudables sentimientos)); en ese mismo instante llega Tails; Sonic y Knuckles fueron con el; Knuckles le pregunta-¿Cómo te fue?, la encontraste-

-si, pero no quiso venir-

-¿Por qué?-Sonic intrigado, pero no dejo de sentir nostalgia y frío (en ese mismo instante se abrazaba para darse calor, le sucedía exactamente lo mismo como a Amathyst(pero ella, más avanzado))

-porque, tenia que respetar tus deseos-y al oír esto el se sintió peor-hey, ¿Ese no es el báculo de ella?, ¿Por qué lo tienes tu?-pregunta Knuckles

-y también luce distinto, como más opaco ¿No?-agrega el mismo

-ah, me presto ella me dijo que lo usara para reproducir el microchip-¿Cuál microchip, Tails?-(de nuevo)Sonic le pregunto, el les explico la versión de la historia de Amathyst, y ambos quedaron sorprendidos con los que les contaba, y más ya saben quien; en ese mismo rato Tails introduce el chip en el centro de la estrella, este le pide que revelara lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, en casi nada de tiempo, el báculo materializa una pantalla en donde se ve claramente la imagen de ese suceso…

Al terminar y el báculo desapareciera ala vista de todos, quedaron sorprendidos…-wow, eso exonera totalmente a Amathyst-dice Knuckles, al mismo tiempo Sonic se encaminaba a otro lugar; Tails se dio cuenta y dispuesto a seguirlo, Knuckles lo detuvo, le negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole el necesita estar solo por un tiempo…


	7. Capitulo 7:

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia.**

**Si pueden o quieren dejern Reviews, porfavor =D**

**Bueno ahora la historia**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 7 "EN VERDAD, ME ALEGRA ESTAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO"**

Ya era de noche y la luna llena resplandecía; aun en el bosque…caminando y abrazándose(tenia frío internamente, obviamente), Sonic se sentía confundido y perdido; no comprendía porque las cosas habían cambiado tanto, antes volverla a ver, siempre sonreía, incluso sin ella; pero ahora siente que le falta algo de incontable importancia…

-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué, ella seguía conmigo, según Knuckles yo le cause…-y en ese mismo instante recordó algo que los Black Knights habían dicho; después de que "Ra" apareciera y se llevara a Amathyst, algo que no llego a entender del todo-_el corazón de ella, sabe perdonar, no tiene mancha pero si desgarres…_-y al analizar esto sintió que se le rompía el corazón, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a tener más frío, pero se notaba más la melancolía y la tristeza…

En otra parte del bosque… arriba de un árbol…estaba Amathyst contemplando con mucha tristeza su relicario(su collar, por los que no saben)… sin llorar, derramando una que otra lagrima sobre el, suspiro confundida por la indecisión

-¿Qué hago?, si vuelvo los Black Knights me preguntaran por que regresé antes de tiempo, también si se enteran los Dioses Egipcios, buscaran a Sonic y… pero el no me quiere ver, tampoco saber de mi…pero mi corazón…-se dijo apretando con fuerza su collar, emitiendo de nuevo un gran suspiro

-…vaya, hoy hay luna llena, mi magia esta al máximo, igual que mi…-lo menciono después bajarse del árbol y se encaminaba hacia una colina, pensaba en el trayecto

-¿Por qué… tiene doler tanto?-y se abrazaba para darse calor…

Entretanto… Sonic seguía pensativo y melancólico, por lo ocurrido y pensaba en muchas cosas ala vez, que lo confundían cada vez más

-¿Tal vez fue la competencia lo que provocara que nos distanciáramos?… o ¿Fui yo en realidad?…o ¿Qué tal si fue… hey que es esto?-siente una acaricia en el pie, mira abajo y era una hoja de papel en el suelo, la recoge y se da cuenta que era un anuncio, que decía "GRAN COMPETENCIA DE DOBLES", al principio se emociona

-hey esto suena interesante…-rápidamente se acuerda de lo sucedido con Amathyst

-…pero si en la anterior me costo una amistad, ¿Qué me quitara esta?-tira la hoja de promoción y dispuesto a marcharse de lugar… se da cuenta de una pequeña flor de color lila y centro amarillo, adelante de un gran árbol, de modo a que el le gustan las flores, la recoge y se queda mirándola durante un rato y de repente piensa en ella; como no pudo notar esa flor antes del anuncio… se puso demasiado triste, al comparar y ala vez recordar todo momento que reía con ella y podía hacerlo más si, no la hubiese dejado sola…

-perdí más que una amistad, perdí la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo, seguramente ya esta en otro lugar…-se desanimo mucho levanto la cara y miro la luna llena, recordó que a ella le gusta mirar la luna, tanto como a el

-je je…-suspirando, después de esa falsa risa

-…ahh, todo en esta noche me lo recuerda a ella-en ese mismo instante sintió mas frío de lo que antes tenia, al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad había perdido…(por ahora, lo perdió…(pero todavía no se da cuenta de lo que en verdad siente hacia ella…)).

Tras una hora de caminar, llevando consigo esa flor, buscaba el mejor sitio para ver la luna, se miraba hermosa en ese instante, (pero no comparaba la sorpresa que le esperaba…), Sonic seguía decaído por lo sucedido y miro una pequeña colina con un árbol en la cima y decidió ir hacia allá, mientras subía, veía nuevamente la flor, diciendo

-en verdad desearía que estuvieras aquí…-y al llegar se sorprendió bastante al ver quien era la persona que estaba en la orilla de la colina, sentada…(si ya saben quien es los felicito y aplaudo, en caso contrario, de cualquier Forma esta escrito después de este paréntesis, despistado, distraído, poco inteligente, etc.) …Amathyst estaba sentada en la orilla de la colina, derramando lagrimas de dolor y tristeza(para la próxima pongan atención, desinteresado, come moscas, poco inteligente, etc.); ella siente que alguien la mira y Sonic se esconde detrás del árbol, pensando

-es como si me hubiesen leído el pensamiento- el se asoma un momento, al mismo tiempo que ella voltea…ambos se asombran y más el al darse cuenta de que ella lucia distinta, más radiante, su piel se miraba suave, más de lo de costumbre y sus ojos a pesar de que están cubiertos de lagrimas, demostraban un brillo de lo más extraordinario(ay, ya basta de descripciones)en resumen se miraba hermosa, bueno más de lo de costumbre(esto no venia en "RECAPITULEMOS", así que pongan atención: los Black Knights dijeron que Amathyst aumentaba su poder y magia ala luz de la luna llena, ya que significa que se esta recargando de energía provinente de la luna, símbolo del Dios Egipcio "Obelisk el Atormentador"; no mencionaron esto a propósito, que la belleza de ella aumentaba como esta la magia, para protegerla…(imagínate todos los curiosos viéndola todas las noches de luna llena)

-wow, ¿Qué le paso…?-ella voltea rápidamente, Sonic se acerca despacio y al sentarse ala orilla con junto ella; el trata de verla(no por admirarla, si no para comprobar las palabras de Tails)pero ella voltea y no dice absolutamente nada… ella se da la vuelta completa, dándole la espalda a Sonic, el se queda desconcertado de que ella cumpliera esos falsos deseos, porque en ese momento no era el mismo, se deprime al ver en que se a caído la situación y comienza a dirigírsele

-Amathyst…mira no soy bueno para estas cosas, así que si no quieres escucharme lo entenderé…-pero ella seguía en silencio

-esta bien…ya vi lo ocurrido, en el video, créeme me sentí de lo peor… estaba tan distraído que me olvide por completo de ti……me enfurecí al verte con el, que te lastime si querer…-ella analizo lo que el dijo

-_el soportó lo mismo que yo, pero de cualquier forma yo lo habría perdonado, a el y otras personas-_alegrándose un poco el se volteo al igual que Amathyst, pero en sentido contrario, suspiro…

-ahh, Knuckles tiene razón esto es peor que lo que sucedió con "Ra", ya que en ese momento estaba bajo un hechizo, ahora que estoy consiente lo arruine… me supongo que te iras, te deseo suerte… en verdad… lo siento-concluyo y estaba apunto de levantarse; ella al notar que el se marchaba, quería que quedara más tiempo, y decirle que lo perdona(ya que muda no podría hacerlo)…; pero algo impido que se levantara, ya que algo mantenía su mano en el piso

-¿Qué dem…?-, al voltear, era ella que tenia sus 2 manos sobre la suya y menciono

-¿Me crees loca?… no perdería tu amistad por nada-sonriéndole y Sonic se alegro mucho al saber que ella lo había perdonado, después de todo y pensó

-_los Black Knights tienen razón, ella sabe perdonar_-el no se dio cuenta que ya no tenia frío; sentía el calor de ella, trasmitiéndose a través de sus manos y su sonrisa, que el hecho de menos…

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante un rato y sintieron los 2 un pulso en ellos mismos; Amathyst al sentirlo, pensó

-jamás lo había notado… lo maravilloso que se ve Sonic a la luz de las estrellas-en ese mismo rato, también Sonic pensaba

_-nunca me di cuenta, de lo hermosa que se ve Amathyst, cuando la luna refleja su figura_-se acercaron más y cada uno murmura el nombre del otro

-Amathyst…-

-Sonic…-entre cierran los ojos; se acercan muy lentamente uno con el otro; cierran los ojos como si fuesen a darse un beso…

Pero algo lo interrumpe (gracias a dios), Amathyst accidentalmente tira unas rocas con la mano, al caer y se ocasiona el sonido, rompe el momento y ellos se alejan rápidamente uno del otro, algo perplejo figurando que aquí no pasó nada

(nota: pero Sonic todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que el siente)

_-__uff__, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-_piensa Sonic, y ella igual piensa

_-¿Qué iba a hacer?-_

-bonita noche, ¿no?-dice el, continuaba aparentando,

-si…bonita-responde ella, también en la misma situación; pero ella recordó lo que le habían dicho los Black Knight's (salieron buenos en su trabajo, pero si se enteran de lo ocurrido…), ella se puso triste de inmediato; levantándose ella suspiro; Sonic se le hizo raro, creía que todas sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado, al igual que ella se levanta, se iba a ir y el le pregunta

-a ¿Dónde vas?-ella un tanto triste le dice

-bueno, la verdad Sonic, no vine a aquí a ver la luna, yo vine a…-y en la mente de el, decía

-_ahh__, solo di que no quieres estar conmigo_-en ese momento, ella se había parado en una esquina muy blanda, que se podía derrumbar en cualquier momento

-…¡aaaaahhh!-en ese momento ella cae por la colina y Sonic no pudo impedir que se cayera, temiendo lo peor, fue a toda velocidad a auxiliarla(no le tomo más de 2 segundos para llegar ala base)…

-¿Qué dem…?-al llegar, miro el suelo y solo había escombros de rocas, miro arriba para ver si ella alcanzo a ferrarse a colina mientras caía

-ja, me hizo bajar, por nada-dice muy sarcástico, al ver el cielo oscuro y abrillantado por las estrellas, ella venia en descenso, montada sobre su báculo, se inclina un poco y baja su mano, el levanta la suya…para agarrase de su mano para que pudiera subirse con ella, sobre el bosque, volando… entre risitas, Amathyst le dice

-nunca hago que el esfuerzo de mis amigos sea en vano-de las manos de ella se desprendían brillos dorados, Sonic se le hizo lindo y le dice

-hey Amathyst, de ¿Dónde sacaste esos resplandores?-

-ah, estos, Sonic es un hechizo simple, que solo se ve de noche se le conoce como "polvo de estrellas", ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-claro, porque no-le responde sonriente, ella voltea hacia con el, lo toma de ambas manos y comienzan a salir brillos lindos y menudos dorados("menudos" no es de comida, es de diminutos, para quienes no lo saben, faltistas de lingüística o pocas palabras, etc.).

Así se fueron volando sobre el bosque, de lejos se alcanzaban a ver los brillos dorados cayendo en cascada, y ellos jugando como niños, arrojándose esos brillos, ya que son inofensivos(más Amathyst, porque tiene una ternura y inocencia, que cautivan al corazón más duro y frío)

Decidieron que ya era tarde y era hora de despedirse,(pero verse mañana, Obviamente)ella descendió, en el bosque antes de bajar completamente, Sonic salta y espera a Amathyst que también hace lo mismo; toma su báculo y dice

-_cancelación_-los brillos que se desprendían de ellos dejaron de aparecer

-ja, lindo hechizo, gracias-menciona Sonic bastante contento

-de nada-ella le dice sonriendo, y el comienza a conmoverse por esa alma de niña, pero lo confunde por alegría

-bien Amathyst, nos vemos mañana-ella afirmo con la cabeza…

Caminado y alejándose, voltea e ve a ella despidiéndose alegremente, Sonic sonríe, sigue caminado, mientras tanto piensa

_-no se porque, pero me alegro de haber estado con ella…_-se detiene y acuerda de inmediato, que paso exactamente lo mismo anteriormente, recordó todos los momentos que perdió al hacer exactamente lo que esta haciendo ahora y se dice

-ya basta de dejarla sola-y sale corriendo para alcanzarla…

Amathyst pensando-aaah, me alegro de que todo volviera ala normalidad…-suspira y dice-aaah, me alegro que…

-¡Amathyst!-ella escucha que la llaman, voltea y es Sonic corriendo, mientras el corre piensa

_-¿Qué tal si yo…?-_al llegar con ella, se intriga y pregunta

-¿Qué ocurre Sonic?-

-me preguntaba si te gustaría entrar a una competencia de extreme gear conmigo-

-pero estaré en contra tuya-

-para nada, me refiero que seremos compañeros de equipo-ella se le ilumina el rostro de alegría

-¿En serio?-

-claro, entonces que dices-

-por supuesto- pero rápidamente cambia la cara, se le miraba con preocupación, extrañado le pregunta

-¿Qué ocurre no te emociona?-

-ah, no es eso veraz, No soy buena en la extreme gear-el le sonríe relajadamente

-tranquila lo harás bien, piensa que es estar sobre el báculo-ella afirma con la cabeza y los 2 se van caminado para salir del bosque…


	8. Capitulo 8: tres equipos, un objetivo

**CAPITULO 4 "TRECER ERROR"**

Ya era de noche; ella al salir corriendo, derramo muchas lagrimas de dolor, profunda tristeza y confusión, corrió tanto, que no se dio cuenta hacia donde iba y termino saliendo del bosque, directo hacia la ciudad; al cansarse y detenerse; ella cansada de llorar, y tenia frío, mucho frío, pero esa noche había una temperatura perfecta, ella tenia el "Corazón Frío" (más adelante les diré que significa…). Su mente llena de confusión y todo lo que ella tenia, era suficiente para la "linda visita"de "Sniyfire el Dragón del cielo", (lo dice también en "RECAPITULEMOS"(a, casi lo olvido la parte de "linda visita"no es como aparenta))pero por una extraña razón no apareció y se le hizo raro

-¿Qué raro, no ha venido Sniyfire?, ¿Por que será?, tal vez sea mejor así, porque lo metería en problemas de nuevo, y…yo…mmmh-dijo muy tristemente, mientras se abrazaba para darse calor…

Con Sonic las cosas no eran mejores… casi perdía una de las carreras, por el enojo que sentía a hacia ella, al salir el se paso de largo a Tails y Knuckles, ellos no sabían que le pasaba, así que Tails le pregunto

-hey Sonic, ¿Qué ocurrió en la tarde?-Sonic seguía algo molesto por lo sucedido, pero no tanto como antes

-vi a Amathyst con Jet-

-y ¿Eso te hizo rabiar?-pregunto Knuckles

-no, lo que me hizo rabiar, es que ella no me hizo caso a lo que le dije-entonces, ¿ya la habías visto desde antes?-dijo con un tono casi sorprendido Knuckles

-si-contesto; a Tails y Knuckles se les hizo bastante extraño…

Al mismo tiempo en la nave de los Babylon Rogues…Jet regreso muy, pero en serio, muy enojado, tanto que al llegar a su camarote patea la puerta, para abrirla, entra y la cierra de golpe; a Wave y Storm miraron sorprendidos la actitud del, mismo tiempo no tanto…

Wave menciono-vaya, si que tuvo un buen día, eh Storm-ella se acerca un poco y toca la puerta-¡cállense!-les grita, sin abrir la puerta

-jefe, ¿se…se en…encuen…encuentra bien?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Storm?-le critica ella

-¡Ya…cállense!-les vuelve a gritar el, pero esta vez les abrió la puerta y luego la volvió a cerrar (otra vez de golpe), y adentro se oía cosas que se caían o se arrojaban

-vaya, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Jet, para que se aya puesto así?-pregunta Wave mientras se aleja de la puerta-no lo se, debió ser algo muy malo, para que el jefe viniera con ese genio, ¿Crees que esta relacionado con lo del pañuelo?-

-mh, ¿Tal vez…-

Al mismo tiempo…Amathyst caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad, para ella ya no era tan bonita, sin querer entra a un callejón oscuro y con el miedo que ella tenia, la hacia ver cosas y reaccionar mal, pero vio una figura de una persona, que se le acerca a ella

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta, pero no recibe repuesta alguna, y ella comienza a retroceder, ya que los Black Knights le habían dicho que al estar sola, no atacar a alguien desconocido en las sombras porque podría ser algún aliado, en caso contrario que corriera, ya que no sabe nada sobre el enemigo y podría ser una desventaja que fuese inmune ala magia.

Ella haciendo caso ala advertencia de ellos, estaba dispuesta a correr, pero el extraño ser la tomo del brazo, la jala hacia el y por lo asustada no sabia que hacer y la besa; al irse esa misteriosa entidad, ella cae de rodillas e se abraza ella misma y comienza a sentirse de lo peor…

Ala mañana siguiente, caminando en el bosque…Sonic de nuevo casi pierde en al competencia, al mismo tiempo Tails pierde su carrera

-vamos Tails no te desanimes, ya habrá otras competencias-le dice Sonic mientras trata de levantarle el animo y Knuckles afirmando con la cabeza(por lo visto recupero su humor de nuevo, por ahora…) y enfrente de ellos, sale de la nada una carta, como si el viento la hubiese traído, Tails va a recogerla y dice

-hey Sonic, es para ti-

-que, estas seguro Tails-le dice extrañado el

-si, aquí dice-Sonic se acerca al el, toma la carta y la abre, venia una fotografía con el reverso escrito "ya es MIA" decía y a Sonic se le hizo raro, al voltear la fotografía y ve la imagen, el queda plasmado y no es el único, Tails y Knuckles quedaron sorprendidos al ver la imagen que era…ella besándose con Jet(todo llega ser confuso, pero más adelante se aclara(si claro como si ella lo hubiese disfrutado, traicionar a sus amigos…))el al ver la imagen se queda con una ira imposible(a, lo de "imposible"no de lograr, más bien de parar), hace un puño con la mano que sostenía la fotografía

-no puede ser…-dice Tails

-lo es…-dice Sonic, se sube a su extreme gear y se va a toda velocidad-hey Sonic espera…-le grita Tails, mientras el y Knuckles subían a sus extreme gears

-si la llego a ver…-decía Sonic con una ira(como dije antes)imposible, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón le decía lo contrario…

Amathyst llego al bosque, se sentía de lo peor…-¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Sonic…?…al mismo tiempo tengo que hacerlo…no quiero que se entere de otra forma-ella lo pensaba, hasta que Sonic la encontró y menciona bastante enfado

-ahí estas…-y le grita-¡Amathyst!-ella lo escucho y intentaría usar la oportunidad de decirle lo ocurrido; el al llegar con ella, Amathyst le dice

-Sonic, necesito hablarte…-

-¡no tienes nada que decir!-

-¿Qué?-contesto ella impresionada con la agresividad de el-mira ya contemple suficiente, para que no digas nada, sabes no quiero verte, ni oírte, tampoco saber de ti, por mi puedes irte y ya…-pero lo ultimo fue lo peor-…traidora-al oír esto, ella se le desgarró el corazón, rompió a llorar y finalmente corrió como el viento, sin decir una sola palabra. Al llegar los demás, Knuckles le pregunta

-hey Sonic, ¿Dónde esta Amathyst?-

-ja, se fue con Jet-dice muy, pero muy molesto y se va caminando; en ese mismo rato empezó a tener frío, en verdad se congelaba el corazón…

-Knuckles, ¿No te es raro que Amathyst hiciera esto? Según los Black Nights, ella es incapaz de traicionar a alguien, a demás creo que eso le afectaría en su apariencia e personalidad-

-en eso tienes razón, pero no estamos seguros; mira ve con ella y investiga porque ella lo hizo, yo tratare de hacer razonar a Sonic-le contesto Knuckles y el afirmo con la cabeza y se fue en su extreme gear a alcanzarla, mientras Knuckles acompaño a Sonic…

Al mismo tiempo los Babylon Rogues estaban en el mismo sitio, porque su líder necesitaba aire, después de dejar el camarote hecho un desastre(ustedes ya saben quien es, si no saben, no están poniendo atención ala historia)-aah, ya me siento mejor, no me acuerdo de que estaba tan molesto-dice Jet mientras se estira desinteresadamente

-después de destruir medio camarote-le replica Wave, y Storm se ríe

-ja, ja es cierto-

-cállense-les dice Jet, después de lo ocurrido… Sonic y Knuckles todavía seguían en el bosque, sobre sus extreme gears, el noto cierta persona de color verde y nuevamente saco ese lado oscuro(suena como las guerras de las galaxias verdad) el dio la vuelta y Knuckles le pregunta-hey Sonic, a ¿Dónde vas?, ¡Sonic!-y el al llegar-¡hey Jet, porque no estas con ella ¿eh?-

-de ¿Qué diablos estas hablando?-contesta Jet ya (que otra vez, ¿Recobro el mal genio?)-tu bien sabes, estuviste con ella anoche…-

-que, estas loco, estuvo toda la noche con nosotros-contesta Wave

-si claro-replica Knuckles con sarcasmo al llegar

-ya no importa…-dice mientras se monta su extreme gear y se marcha, Sonic en murmullos

-…para mi ya dejo de existir-en ese mismo instante, siente que le helaba la sangre de tal forma que empezó a tener frío, Knuckles detrás de el lo siguió.

Pero que paso con Tails y ¿Cuál es la verdad de todo esto?…


	9. Capitulo 9: empieza la competencia

**CAPITULO 9 "EMPIEZA LA COMPETENCIA"**

Después de los 3 días (para otros aburrición), Thunder trataba (como siempre) cortarle la cabeza (parece el jinete sin cabeza), Sonic buscaba la manera de escapar de el, vivo; ya llego el día más esperado… dicen los horarios de los de equipos; Sonic, Tails, Amathyst, BK Thunder, excepto Knuckles tenia una carrera a esa hora ("BK", es lo mismo a Black Knight, pero resumido o ¿Quieren leer toda la palabra?) esperaban en la plaza, la cual una pantalla enorme anuncia, lo siguiente…-los siguientes equipos participantes, favor de pasar inmediatamente ala pista de carreras;

Pero antes, deben saber en como será esta…-

-ja, ja les deseo suerte-les dice Sonic a Tails y el BK

-también nosotros, pero si haces algo que le afecte a ella, te….-Thunder es interrumpido, por la continuación del anuncio

-_será de la siguiente manera, es una carrera de 3 vueltas, la 2 primeras son individuales, de diferente persona en cada una, el orden es libre, a excepto al ultima, serán atados por grilletes que liberara una soga láser de 1 metro de distancia los integrantes del equipo, las únicas maneras de que descalifiquen es que tu compañero o ambos se separen demasiado y se rompa la soga o que uno o ambos no tenga __extreme __gear__, en las 3 se vale todo, estos son los equipos que participan, ahora mismo…-_y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de "Lilac Blue", entre otros

-bien Amathyst, yo daré todo para llegar a ser los ganadores de esta competencia-dice Sonic confiado, sonriente

-no te pienso fallar-contesto ella entusiasmada, ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y se apareció el anuncio de nuevo

_-las primeras carreras son para medir los desempeños individuales y de equipo así que no valen, hasta la 2° carrera, también se tomaran en cuenta las maniobras individuales y de equipo, para obtener un puntaje alto, bueno eso es todo por ahora, buena suerte a todos y que inicien las carreras-._

En otro lado del lugar estaba Jet, Wave y Storm también vieron el anuncio…

-ja, no aparecimos en la prime…-Jet se detuvo, al ver quien estaba ahí

-jefe esa es…-

-mh, Storm tenias razón, tiene un cabello muy largo-agrega Wave al verla

-si…es muy…hey, ¿Quién es el grandote?, es tan alto que llega a tocar las nubes, sobre todo no me deja verla…-

-¿Qué yo que?-dice Storm

-tu no, el tipo de la capa amarilla-se lo dice ella, mientras se lo señala

-ah, ese tipo grande…-y se queda pensativo un rato, Jet se encamina para ir con ella, pero Wave lo detiene

-espera un segundo, OK Jet-el se detiene un momento y voltea-no se mucho sobre ella, pero creo que hay que tener cuidado, cuando esta con Sonic, ¿No crees?, sobre todo no sabes quien es el sujeto, de la enorme capa, podría ser algo malo, para ti-

-mh…-mientras el sueña despierto, dice

-…tal vez tengas razón pero aun así, Sonic no me impedirá que yo pueda estar con ella…-el se acuerda sobre algo que le dijo ella y murmura

-…Black Knight…-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los 2

-Black Knight…según ella menciono creo que 3…-

-¿Te dijo como eran?-ella volvió a preguntar-no…solo que parecía que siempre están con ella-se quedaron con la duda, Wave se le ocurrió, en cuanto regresaran, entraría a los archivos de Eggman y buscar información de esta.

Sonic y Amathyst tuvieron que despedirse, de los demás para ir ala carrera, pero antes, Thunder le entrego la extreme gear de ella y amenazar a Sonic…(como siempre)ya casi llegando a la pista, le dice

-je, Thunder si que está loco, Amathyst ¿Por qué los Black Knight tratan de…-y le dice mientras hace señales con la mano y pone cara de muerto, y ella le responde un tanto tranquila

-no lo se, desde que nos conocimos, ellos han sido más cuidadosos, bueno un poco más, casi nada, solo se que…me alegro…por haberte conocido-Sonic simplemente no dijo nada, Solo sonrió, como es su costumbre, pero el brillo lucia distinto…al llegar el le pregunto

-Amathyst, ¿Quieres ser la primera?-

-eh, si claro-dijo un tanto nerviosa, el al verla-tranquila, lo harás bien, solo piensa que es como volar sobre el Báculo-ella le sonrió, y el afirmo con la cabeza, se aparto de la línea de salida, pero antes de alegarse más, miro hacia atrás, ella se dio cuenta y lo saludo, el igual y siguió extrañado por lo que le pasaba…

-bien, aquí voy, solo piensa que estas sobre el báculo-;ya empezó la carrera, al principio ella casi cae de su extreme gear, pero al recordar lo que le dijo Sonic y Jet le dijeron, ella controlo su gear como si lo hubiese hecho de toda la vida(wow, lo que le dijo le ayudo bastante) al llegar ala zona de salto de maniobras, ella hizo espectaculares maniobras(nada mal para una novata, y como siempre hacia maniobras sobre su Báculo, para ella es como comerse un pastel, creo), las suficientes para darle un puntaje perfecto…al llegar ala línea de salida ahí estaba Sonic, esperándola, después de salir; al igual que ella empleo sus mejores maniobras…llega el momento de salir juntos,

-participantes favor de levantar las manos-automáticamente salen disparados… los grilletes; ella le pregunto

-¿Qué dijo?-

-¡que levantes la mano!-Sonic la toma de la mano y la levanta, junto a la suya; 2 grilletes se agarran de las manos de ambos (uno en cada mano)y se conectan entre si

-Wow, gracias Sonic-

-ja, de nada-ambos se sonríen y al ver que estaban tomados de la mano, se asustaron e soltaron apresuradamente, ambos voltearon; ella se ruborizo un poco y el suspiro

-¿Todos están listos?-pregunto el comentarista, ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y comenzó la ultima carrera; Sonic y Amathyst tuvieron al principio problemas, ya que su manera de actuar era distinta y más de cuando se trataba de maniobras, pero llegaron a superarlo…

Al terminar…y ellos salieron de la pista…

-creo que lo hicimos bien-

-si, pero necesitamos mejorar-agrego Sonic, ella sonrío la cual significa que si; vieron en el tablero, la marca de posiciones, Amathyst no sabia que era así que le pregunto-Sonic, ¿Qué es eso?-

- es la tabla de posiciones-contesto el comentarista

-creí que no valía esta carrera-

-así es, pero esa es la tabla de habilidad en maniobras…-

-¿En serio…?-dijo Sonic; se miro que en la pantalla, primero las habilidades en equipo, la cual el Team "Lilac Blue" quedo al ultimo

-oh bueno, para la próxima será mejor-contesto alegre Amathyst, ellos decidieron irse, pero no vieron las tablas de posiciones individuales… 2° Sonic, 1° Amathyst(ella ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer maniobras en el Báculo, y como le dijeron que es igual que la extreme gear, no se le hizo complicado crear las tácticas).

Al llegar con los Tails, Thunder y Knuckles, les dijeron

-mejor suerte para la próxima-les dice Knuckles

-esta bien, lo que importa es que, tenemos que mejorar en nuestras técnicas de equipo, ¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo, Amathyst?-

-si-contesta alegre, en ese rato el se queda viéndola y el Black Knight tose un poco, este reacciona y deja de hacerlo; Sonic se quedo extrañado en lo que le pasaba, Thunder dice

-es verdad, ya no necesitan mejorar en sus técnicas individuales…-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta ella

-ustedes quedaron al ultimo en equipo, pero solos…Sonic tu quedaste en 2° lugar-dice Tails

-ja, ja-se ríe un poco confiado, continua

-…y tu Amathyst quedaste en 1° lugar-

-…yo-dice sorprendida

-Wow, Amathyst…-piensa Sonic, al mismo tiempo, el Black Knight lo miraba con sospecha

_-mh, ¿Qué se trae Sonic?, se comporta diferente con mi Lady, será mejor que lo vigile…-_y decidieron irse…

Con los Babylon Rouges… en el bosque… su carrera era en la tarde, y Jet decidió tomarse un siesta, ya que estaba aburrido de esperar, Wave estaba un tanto nerviosa, no por la carrera, si no ya anteriormente mandaron a Storm a espiar la carrera de Sonic…

-aaah-Jet se dijo extremadamente relajado y se acomodaba para dormir un poco, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Storm?- y al ver que

Jet se quedo un poco dormido, a punto de hablarle, llega Storm motado sobre su extreme gear

-¡Jefe!-le grita (hasta la plaza de Metal City se escuchaba), pero el hace un mal movimiento y su gear lo tira hacia delante(como un toro mecánico)…Jet se despierta y se sienta mal humorado

-¿Quién me despert…-y Storm iba caer encima de Jet

-aaaaah-grita el, pero no alcanzo a caer sobre el, (por unos cuantos centímetros)este suspira y Wave le dice

-¡Storm, ten más cuidado la próxima vez!-

-bien…-dice Jet, cuando se levanta

-¿Cómo te fue?-el seguía en las nubes, y al recuperar la conocimiento, y levantarse

-jefe…ese tipo azul hizo equipo…con…con…eh…así con esa chica bonita de cabello largo-se irrita al oír ese comentario (antes el se lo dijo, pero como no presto atención…)-¡¿Qué Amathyst se apuntó con Sonic?!, argr, me voy por un momento y el hace de las suyas-

-¿Así que se llama Amathyst, Jet?–le dice Wave

-mh, tiene el nombre de una gema-agrega Storm, Jet estaba a punto de decirles algo, pero es interrumpido por un mensaje…

_-participantes la carrera empieza dentro de 5 minutos_-

-…ya será mejor que nos vayamos Wave-los ella afirma con la cabeza 2 se fueron, mientras que Storm se quedo ahí, solo y aburrido

-ah…ya que el jefe no me dijo nada…creo…creo que me tomare el día libre…si libre-el se fue de ese lugar…

al igual que los Babylon Rouges…el Team "Lightning Yellow" les toco su carrera en la tarde, pero no compitieron en la misma que ellos, el primero en pasar fue Tails; al igual que Amathyst, Thunder tuvo unos problemas con el equilibrio, pero lo supero rápidamente, pero eso sí no tuvo dificultades en sacar del camino, a todos los contrincantes afuera de su camino…al llegar ala 3 vuelta, Thunder le dijo a el

-espera Tails, saldremos al ultimo-

-¿Por qué?, estaremos en desventaja-contesto el sorprendido

-no todo es como parece…- contesto tranquilamente, a Tails se le hizo raro, pero como el sabe ciertas cosas, no se quejo… dicho y hecho les toco al ultimo, de los 4 equipos

_-mh, me pregunto, ¿Por qué decidió que quedáramos al ultimo?-_se pregunto Tails; tan pronto como salieron, Thunder saco su "Soul's Axe" y ataco con el mortal hechizo "Death or Life"

Y mando a volar a todos los de adelante, y el comentarista sorprendido

_-¡Wow!, gran estrategia para salir en primer lugar, sobre todo les tomara a los demás concursantes un rato en recuperarse, tendrán una enorme ventaja-_(el "Soul's Axe" es la misma arma con la que persigue a Sonic, y el ataque "Death or Life" este es de opción, elige automáticamente si "vives" que quiere decir que solo te apartara del camino, más no te dañara o "mueres" que es todo lo contrario(pobrecito Sonic y los demás, que se atrevan a enfrentarse al 2 Black Knight Thunder)), Tails quedo impresionado por la estrategia de Thunder

-ja, ja Thunder, por eso decidiste tomar el ultimo puesto-

-exacto, no todo es como parece, Tails-esta estrategia les dio una linda ventaja sobre todos los demás, causando que quedaran en primer lugar tanto como en maniobras y posición. Al terminar decidieron ir con Amathyst y Sonic;

Tails se adelanto un poco, porque Thunder necesitaba pensar un poco sobre un cierta situación

-Tails, adelántate necesito pensar algunas cosas-esta bien, pero traeré a los demás-y el se fue, el Black Knight, se quedo solo y pensando en los últimos sucesos(pueden ser aterradores en la oscuridad de la noche y del dia, pero no son idiotas(perdón por la palabra), no se les puede engañar fácilmente…)

-_mh, ¿Qué le estará pasando a Sonic?, se a estado comportando muy extraño…-_piensa

-_normalmente…cuando lo perseguimos, este la aleja demasiado de los demás y de ella, nos toma más tiempo en capturarlo y regresa casi inmediatamente…ahora, este no se aleja demasiado, como menos de 1 KM; sobre todo el la trata muy diferente, me pregunto si…-_pero antes de sacar su veredicto, choca con Storm…

-hey, ten cuidado la próxima vez, quieres…- le dice Storm, el no se queda callado

-ja, deberías ser tu, sabes caminar dormido no es bueno-le dice con sarcasmo;

Thunder después de verlo con cuidado

-hey, ¿Acaso tu eres un Babylon Rouge?-le pregunta, este le contesta extrañado

-si, ¿Por qué?-

-por nada, primogénito de Babylon Garden, solo que no tengo nada en contra tuya…-

-ah… esta bien-contesta igual o más extrañado Storm; Thunder sigue su camino, pensando en lo que le ocurre a Sonic y el se queda con la duda

-mh, ¿Qué extraño?, Por una alguna razón, no sentí deseos de lidiar con el, es más me sentí igual que con la chica de lila-y se va al igual que Thunder…


	10. Capitulo 10: competicion de 2

**CAPITULO 10 "COMPETICIÓN DE 2"**

No pasan 2 días de la competencia de dobles y abordan los problemas; el Team "Lilac Blue" va en primer lugar en la tabla de posiciones (ustedes saben quienes son los integrantes… ¿no? Vamos, no me hagan repetirlo…ah, que de otra…Sonic y Amathyst, pongan atención quieren), seguido del Team "Babylon Rouge" y en 3° el Team "Lightning Yellow"; en las maniobras individuales fue…3° lugar Tails y un empate en el segundo, Sonic y Jet, en primero Amathyst…

Todo iba bien, hasta que se enteraron de la tabla de posiciones…digamos que cierto erizo y halcón no quedaron muy conformes de esto…

-¡¿Cómo pude empatar con Jet?!-grita Sonic y Knuckles le dice

-¿Quieres calmarte Sonic?, sobre todo ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?-

-Knuckles, no dijiste que Sonic podría estar…-y el le indico que no dijera nada al respecto, a Sonic se le hizo raro pero no pregunto, suspiro un tanto enojado y extraño ala vez, porque anteriormente no le interesaba, si el y Jet empataran (alias, casi nunca), pero ahora si…

Jet se encontraba solo, Wave y Storm estaban en la base, no sabían que el estaba en Metal City(se escapo de una que otra forma), no estaban muy lejos de Sonic y sus amigos…un rato después de estar montado sobre su extreme gear se entera de las posiciones…

-argh, esto no es posible, ¿Cómo voy a impresionarla si este tipo, empato conmigo?, mh debe de haber una manera de…-y se va pensando en lo que puede hacer y en eso se topan cara a cara con Sonic…(y ya imaginaron lo que paso)

-¿Por qué empataste conmigo?-la encontrarse, dijeron al mismo tiempo, los 2 bastante molestos Al darse cuenta siguieron

-¿Qué?, fuiste tu el que empato conmigo-y se miraron con cara de "te voy a…" pero no dura demasiado, cuando Sonic le Menciona…

-bien, empatamos esta vez, pero ala próxima te ganare-

-ja, no me hagas reír, tu técnica te es inútil-

-mira quien lo dice, bien…ahora y en adelante esta competencia es de 2, tu contra mi, y nadie más-Jet afirmo con la cabeza, pensando que así podría quitar de su camino a Sonic, obteniendo libre acceso a Amathyst (obviamente, ¿Cierto?)y cada quien se fue por su lado, Sonic se enfado de tal manera que parecía un volcán en erupción, Knuckles le pregunto que fue lo que dijeron, Sonic apunto de decirle lo sucedido, se entera de la carrera siguiente, por medio de un anuncio de la pantalla de la plaza; se da cuente que el y Amathyst competirían en esa, el viendo la oportunidad de avanzar, tomo su extreme gear, pero antes de irse a buscarla, Tails le dice

-Sonic, ella esta con Thunder-

-gracias Tails-y se va… Entretanto Eggman, se había enterado por medio de sus robots de que Sonic y Amathyst eran amigos de nuevo, pero la ira no le duro demasiado al notar la extraña actitud de Sonic, elaboro un plan, aprovechando el temperamento de Sonic, la inocencia de Amathyst y la situación de Jet

-ja, ja, no puedo creer, que ese idiota se haya enamorado de ella; bueno a lo importante, tendré que ser yo el que altere las cosas, si quiero alejar a esa hechicera de Sonic, y esta vez definitivamente, a y casi lo olvido, necesito alejar a ese Black como se llame…-y así el planeo de manera de que los 2 se mantuvieran alejados de Amathyst, dándole oportunidad a Jet… durante las carreras, Sonic no miraba la el turno de ella, ni lo trucos o la forma de actuar, que también le contaron(en pocas palabras, el va a acusar otra fractura, que en otra ocasión la explicare)…

En el bosque, el claro para ser más exactos, el Black Knight Thunder mientras el alimentaba a Hiatus, Amathyst lo cuidaba

-mi Lady…-

-si Black Knight-

-mh…no le es extraño el cambio de personalidad de Sonic-

-mh, creo que un poco-

responde un poco alegre e extraña ala vez

-tal vez, ¿Para usted un poco más "amable"?-

-no lo creo, bueno el siempre a sido amable… pero en los últimos días…-comenzó a recordar, lo que no quería volver a saber

-…el se comporto extraño…-el pensaba un poco en eso

-mh, me pregunto…- y antes de que ella terminara, llega Sonic, montado sobre su extreme gear, después de buscarla 15 minutos(el adivinó, que ella estaría en el bosque), pero este se detiene en frente de Hiatus, este se estremece, comienza a moverse para atacar…

-¡Hiatus! cálmate, no atacaras a nadie, por ahora-dice lo ultimo entre murmullos, la criatura comienza a comportarse de manera agresiva, tanto que tira a Amathyst, iba a aplastarla; Sonic al ver lo que iba a pasar, dejo caer la extreme gear y corrió a salvarla, quitándola del camino

-gracias Sonic-el simplemente sonrió; Thunder, ya estaba preparado

-_¡dulces sueños, bestia mística!_-dijo, (este es un hechizo para dormir), y Hiatus comenzó a calmarse y tener sueño, se acomoda en el césped y comienza dormirse

-aaaah-suspira ella, estaba aliviada de que Hiatus se calmara y Sonic comenta

-Wow, si que tiene temperamento…-y en eso se acuerda de por que estaba ahí

-Amathyst, tenemos que darnos prisa, nuestra carrera empieza en menos de 10 minutos-

-OH, no tenia idea… que teníamos una carrera esta tarde-dice ella sorprendida; el toma su extreme gear, con una mano y toma de la mano a ella con la otra(lógico, cierto)y se van corriendo; ella casi no tuvo tiempo para tomar su gear, afortunadamente si alcanzo a llevárselo

-espera Sonic, quiero darte…-le dice el Black Knight, lamentablemente este no lo escucha

-diablos, tendré que ir, pero…-el voltea a ver a Hiatus, el conjuro no duraría demasiado

-ahh, tendré que ir después, no puedo dejarlo solo, causaría calamidades…-

-…espero que el no haga alguna idiotez, mientras no este-.

En cuanto llegaron, Sonic le dijo que seria el primero ella acepto, pensando en que el sabe lo que hace…en la primera carrera, Sonic dio lo mejor de si.

Al finalizar le dijo ella

-linda carrera-pero el la ignoro, Amathyst se le hizo raro, pero decidió dejarlo en paz, ella continuo con la carrera pensando en la extraña actitud de Sonic(para ella), a pesar de eso, ella aplico todo su entusiasmo, sobre todo en las partes de las maniobras…

Lamentablemente Sonic no presto atención en absoluto a la carrera de ella, ni a sus técnicas; el miraba la tabla de posiciones y en eso alcanzo a ver una sombra, se le hizo raro, pero decidió no ir… Amathyst al regresar, al verla, casi inmediatamente el corre, la toma de la mano y la lleva a la pista de nuevo (no le dio un respiro, ni alcanzo a saludarlo, otra vez) en la carrera, después de la línea de salida y todo lo anterior, el fue bastante brusco, la estuvo jalando, más o menos forzando a ir más rápido y en la parte de las maniobras, mejor ni les digo; hasta Tails y Knuckles lo notaron

-Knuckles, ¿No crees que esta siendo demasiado rudo con Amathyst?-

-mh, creo que si, espero que se de cuenta, antes de que alguien más lo haga…-(obviamente saben de quien teme que se entere, ¿cierto?, pero lo indicaré por si las dudas, el Black Knight)

lastima que no fue una premonición, porque Sonic seguía igual la jalaba, en un momento dado la soga casi se rompía,(ese es el mecanismo que advirtió el comentarista) ella al ver lo que iba a pasar, tuvo que ir más rápido(gracias a dios, que su extreme gear tiene buena resistencia y aceleración)fue tanto que ella logro alcanzarlo, pero Sonic al verla, pensó que Amathyst quería competir con el así que acelero más, que la dejo atrás, ella se quedo rara

-¿Pero que?-y le dice

-…espera Sonic, si nos separamos más se romperá la soga…- le advirtió ella, pero no la escucho; el estaba centrado en ganar en el marcador. Ella acelero un poco, casi nada, solo se acerco lo suficiente, para que no se rompiera la conexión, no deseaba que volviese a pasar…Al llegar a la meta a pesar de quedar en primero, el lucia muy insatisfecho, Amathyst no le gustaba su mirada, creyó que fue su culpa

-Sonic, ¿Qué te pasa?…-se dice confundida

-…fue mi culpa que estés así…tal vez no, pero se le miraba bastante emocionado cuando fue por mi…-pensó mientras tomaba su collar, decidió no preguntarle, le preocupaba que Sonic lo tomara mal, llegando a arruinar su equipo y la oportunidad de estar con el otra vez(ya sabrán porque); el se le miraba bastante interesado por la tabla de posiciones, ya sabrán porque; Knuckles y Tails fueron con el y le dijeron

-¡Sonic!, ¿Te has vuelto loco?, casi le arrancas el brazo con esa actitud…-le dice Knuckles, pero el seguía sumamente distraído, mirando la pantalla; el llega a desesperarse y para sacarlo de ese trance le da un golpe en la cabeza, casi lo tira al pobrecito, y se le dirige bastante molesto

-¡Hey Knuckles!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, auch-dice mientras, se calmaba del golpe de la cabeza.

-!Sonic, casi le arrancas el brazo a Amathyst, y aun así me preguntas¡-le comenta el mismo y Tails lo afirma

-¿Qué?, casi le…-el se queda pensando un rato

-¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?, se supone que no debería involucrar a Amathyst en esto…hey chicos ¿En donde esta?-

-esta…-dice Knuckles al voltear y no había nadie

-a ¿Dónde pretendes que se aya ido?-pregunta Tails

-no tengo ni la menor idea-le contesta el mismo, Sonic comenzó a temer que ella se haya marchado

-¿Quién no esta?-pregunta cierta voz familiar y al voltear, justo detrás de el estaba el BK Thunder, y tornó a preguntar

-dije, ¿Quién no esta?-; Sonic empezó a alejarse de el muy lentamente, para ir a buscarla, mientras Knuckles le dice lo ocurrido, no se imaginaran como lo tomo, saco su hacha y…

-¡Sonic!, ¿Dónde diablos estas?, pagaras por lo que le hiciste…- sin pensarlo 2 veces, Sonic tomo su extreme gear y se fue a toda velocidad

-…vuelve aquí cobarde, de cualquier modo te vas a morir, en cuanto te atrape…-y se le dirige a los otros 2 amenazándolos con su arma

-Tails, Knuckles, ¿Están seguros que no saben que dirección tomo ella?-

-no-Contesta Tails

-bien tendré que buscarlos…-tomo su extreme gear y se fue ala misma dirección que Sonic; ellos no se hizo raro, de que también quería a Sonic (para cortarle la cabeza, ¿Qué pensaban?, ¿Acaso otra cosa?)

-Knuckles ¿Estas seguro que el…?-dice Tails, el no dice nada hasta que oye un anuncio de su carrera y se va, Tails simplemente lo sigue…

¿Qué creen que esta pasando con nuestro buen amigo, aunque ligeramente temperamental Sonic?

Dejen review por favorXD


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11 "SENTIMIENTOS VS SENTIMIENTOS IGUAL A VERDAD"**

Hace 1 hora… Amathyst montada sobre su extreme gear, estaba en otro lado de la ciudad no muy lejos de los demás, decidió practicar su aceleración, pensó que si paso una vez, podría suceder de nuevo

-mh, en ¿Dónde será un buen lugar… para practicar, sin molestar a nadie?-no quería ir al bosque, porque temía despertar o alterar a Hiatus como sucedió en la tarde, pero con Sonic;

Lo que ella no sabia, era que el hechizo de Thunder era de corto plazo (no dura mucho) cuando despertó, el le ordeno irse de nuevo al sitio que este había escogido, razón de que el estuvo con Sonic, Tails & Knuckles;

Ella bajo de su extreme gear y siguió a pie, pensando en el suceso de esa carrera y también incluye el extraño temperamento de el (para ella, fue raro)

-mh, todo esto es muy extraño…-se le quedo bastante pensativa, tanto que parecía una despistada, bueno más de lo usual…

En ese mismo lugar, pasaba Jet, Wave y Storm; ellos ya habían terminado con su carrera, al igual que Sonic, el dio lo mejor de si, pero sin que afectara a Wave, para que no levante sospechas…

-bien jefe, regresamos a la nave-dijo Storm

-voy a infiltrarme en la base de datos de Eggman, veré si el tiene algo de información sobre ella, mh Jet ¿Cómo es que se llama?-le pregunta Wave; el se notaba algo aburrido y desinteresado, pero cuando levanto la mirada, al ver cierta figura con cabello lila

-Amathyst…-murmuro

-gracias Jet, como te iba diciendo…-continuo Wave, solamente que el la ignoro y lentamente, casi a escondidas se fue con ella

-y sobre todo…eh-al notar que el se iba, le grito

-¡hey Jet!, vuelve aquí ahora mismo-se tomo suspiro y continuo

-…ah no se porque me molesto-

-vamos Wave-le dijo Storm, al empujarla cuando le dio

un manotazo en la espalda

-mira…-continuo

-¿Qué quieres que mire?, solo es Jet-

-no eso, sino eso-le pone la mano encima de la cabeza y la guía para que ella viera el motivo, que impulso a Jet a irse sin avisar, al verla

-mh, bueno mientras el esta en sus cosas, larguemos de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer-dice ella y le cuestiona Storm

-¿Qué pasara con el jefe?-

-estará bien-le contesta tranquilamente, y se van.

Jet llego a alcanzarla_-__je__, __je__ tiempo sin verte…-_pensó, pero antes se fijo que cierto erizo azul no estuviese por ahí, al ver "campo libre" se le acerco confiado; ella seguía caminando y pensando en lo sucedido, ni se había percatado de que el estaba ahí, pero cuando le hablo

-hey Amathyst, por aquí-ella se asusto un poco

-¡eh!… ja, ja hola Jet, mucho tiempo sin verte-dijo entusiasmada al verlo, el al llegar y ver la extreme gear de ella

-Amathyst, bonito gear-

-oh, gracias-

-entonces, ¿Te sirvió lo que te dije?-

-si claro-no podía mentirle, no sabe engañar, porque además de tener en cuenta lo que le dijo Sonic; durante las carreras de ella se acordaba de lo que le dijo el "como te muevas, afectara a tu equilibrio"

-¿Dónde has estado Jet? Y ¿Qué has hecho?-le pregunta ella

-me apunte con Wave, en la competencia de dobles

-igual yo, pero con Sonic-

-si ya lo se, debes ser muy buena haciendo trucos en el aire, para que aun sigas en 1° posición-

-ha, no en realidad-dijo sencilla ala vez avergonzada, ya que era el primero que la halagaba por eso, el se sentía bastante cómodo al estar con ella, ya que es fácil hablar con ella

-¿Quién es Wave?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-htmh, no es importante… Amathyst, ¿Quién es el tipo de la capa amarilla?, veras te vi con el una tarde…-al recordar, ese momento en que al vio con el, ella le respondió sonriente-

-el es el Black Knight Thunder, uno de los que te hable-… El se queda pensando un rato, contemplando el cielo, ella le pregunta

-Jet, en ¿Qué piensas?-el responde dormido

-…pienso en ti…-(la palabra dormido, se refiere a despistadamente)

rápidamente; el a darse cuenta de lo que dijo y bajar la mirada, Amathyst tenia la boca abierta, con cara de sorpresa, se quedaron mudos por un rato, mirándose fijamente; el estaba a reventar de nervios(casi pasaba una bola de espinas secas como en las películas del viejo oeste)

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta intrigada

-oye no es lo que crees, me refería a…a…las maniobras que haces, veraz lo que quería decir en realidad es…"en tu técnica"-

-ah, a eso te referías-ella responde contenta, y el emite un gran suspiro de alivio…

Mientras Sonic seguía buscándola, después de 1 hora (lleva casi el mismo tiempo que ella, porque se fue después de 2 minutos)

-Amathyst, en ¿Dónde estas?…yo, yo te neseci…pero ¿En que estoy pensando?-se dice, pero de la nada(como es su costumbre(dan más miedo cuando atacan de sorpresa, mucho más que el Halloween)), sale a interceptarlo Thunder, con el hacha en la mano y montado en su extreme gear, parecía en ese momento una película de terror(más a la historia del _"jinete si cabeza" _)el se sorprende, pero logra detenerse y por poco se cae, ambos al bajarse de sus gear; el se comenzó a acercarse a Sonic; dejándolo casi acorralado, amenazándolo con su arma y esta señalándole el cuello…

-¡Sonic!, te estado buscando todo el día…y ahora que aquí te tengo…-

-espera no era mi intención lastimarla, es solo que yo y…-

-¿Qué?, vengo a darte algo… además de cazarte este día…-y le entrego una gema amarilla, parecía un topacio con forma de estrella, el se quedo raro y le pregunto-

-Thunder, ¿Qué es esto? Y ¿Por qué me…?-es para que me llames, _cuando tu mente y centro estén fuera de si, lo con oprimirlo con fuerza y convocándome una sola vez, vendré a ayudarte; pero tienes que estar seguro de lo que no sabes, cuando tu mente y centro estén perdidos, tu mismo hallaras el camino…_¿Entendiste?-(vaya que metafórico)le explico, pero aun seguía Sonic con la punta central del hacha en el cuello(es una púa de gran filo(obviamente Sonic no iba a hacer algo que lo molestara))

-entiendo, pero ¿Por qué me lo diste?, ¿Qué quieres decir con "centro"?, sobre todo, de ¿Qué estas hablando?-

-te dije "el que es", pero no te diré "el porque", se supone que entendiste ¿No?, nos vemos, tengo que encontrar a mi Lady, que es más importante; pero no creas que me e olvidado de ti, cuando la encuentre te espera una cita con la muerte…-

Al terminar; guardo su arma, subió a su extreme gear y se fue

-wow, si que fue extraño…-el guardo esa gema y al igual que Thunder, también monto su extreme gear y continuo buscándola, la cual no durara mucho…

Amathyst y Jet seguían platicando, ella olvido en lo absoluto lo que quería hacer, pero ya pasara eso

-Amathyst, ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una de mis carreras?-le invita el, pero ella se acuerda de lo que iba a hacer

-me encantaría…-el se emociona un poco, pero no le dura

-…pero no hoy, veraz estoy buscando un sitio para practicar mi velocidad…-

-¿Por qué?, te he visto, lo haces bien, hasta parece magia…-(le dice eso para que ella se quedara más tiempo con el…(y el dice que no))

-¡no pienses mal, no hago trampa!-el se quedo medio raro con su comentario

-veraz, creo que soy un poco lenta, para acelerar rápidamente…-se le hizo aun más extraño, y dentro de sus pensamientos

_-¿Qué habrá pasado, para que intente alcanzar más velocidad?…-_

-bueno creo que un adiós, te deseo suerte…-le dijo Amathyst cuando se marchaba

-…espera…-la detiene Jet al tomarla de la mano…

Sonic rondaba cerca de ahí y alcanzo a verla con Jet, primero se enfado la verlos juntos otra vez, pero después de verlo a el tomado de su mano…estaba como agua para chocolate (reventar de ira, aparentemente…) Ella voltea, porque sintió un presentimiento, y miro a Sonic acercándose

-¡Sonic!-dice ella, Jet la suelta y mira en la misma dirección que ella

Al igual que el, se noto molesto; Sonic al llegar con ellos aparto a Amathyst del camino, ignorándola totalmente…

-¡Jet!, no te había advertido que te alejaras de ella-

-ja, tú no me dices que hacer-ella comenzó a inquietarse de temor, temía que el retornara a esa actitud que tanto la asustaba, así que interfirió

-Sonic…no se lo que te pasa…pero por favor no te comportes como Hiatus…-(se refería, ala actitud que la criatura tomo ese mismo día)el lo mal interpreto y le contesto bruscamente

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Amathyst, no quiero oírte!, ¡es tu culpa que yo este empatado con Jet!, ¡y si no te molesta, ¿Podrías callarte al menos una vez?!-y ella se asusto por su comentario, Sonic volvió(a discutir, no otra cosa) con Jet; Amathyst no quería, que el siguiera así, por lo tanto que decidió pedirle perdón(¿de que?, ¿de ser como ella es?, creo que deberías pensar antes de hablar, porque un día te arrepentirás, que será pronto(va para todos))

-…Sonic…-dijo tímidamente asustada, el se irrito más de lo que ya estaba(¡todavía puede!)

El pretendía apartarla, pero lamentablemente no fue así; no midió bien la distancia entre ella y su persona, la cual le dio a Amathyst una bofetada en la cara, la mejilla tenia un tez rojo-irritado; Sonic al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, vio el profundo miedo que ella le sentía… (aaah, mucho drama!!! XD)

-Amathyst, espera no té…-ella comenzó a retroceder, finalmente salió corriendo, subió a su extreme gear y se fue; sin decir ni una sola palabra; el se quedo mudo…

-Amathyst…-murmuro

-ja, ¿ya estarás contento?-replico Jet; Sonic solo volteo, monto su extreme gear, se fue por la misma dirección que ella tomo y buscarla de nuevo…un poco más retirado de Jet, se dijo

-_¿Qué te hice?, no quiero perderte, no otra vez…- _Tras media hora…Amathyst siguió hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Hiatus refugiado(alias el bosque, para ella es como su segundo hogar)al llegar este estaba dormido, levanto la cabeza sin levantarse, Amathyst lo vio tristemente le dijo le dijo

-discúlpame Hiatus por despertarte-ella se aparto un poco y se sentó a llorar, Hiatus escucho sus sollozos; como la quiere tanto como los Black Knights, este le levanto y se acomodo detrás de ella, se asusto un poco

-eh…-el coloco su cabeza sobre sus piernas, diciéndole con la cabeza que se recargue en el

-gracias Hiatus, sabes como levantarme el animo-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, se escucho un poco a lo lejos el sonido de una extreme gear, ella creyó que era Sonic, pero no fue así…

-mi Lady…-

-Black Knight, hola-el se bajo de su gear, se acerco y fue con ella; se hinco enfrente de ella

-mi Lady, ¿Dónde estaba?, la he estado buscando por todos lados…¿Qué le paso en el rostro?-ella le contó lo sucedido, digamos que su próximo objetivo seria perseguir a Sonic sin descanso alguno…

-… y eso fue lo que paso-

-entiendo…ya vera cuando lo atrape a ese…-

-Thunder…-

-¿Qué ocurre mi Lady?-ella se contuvo un poco, pensando en como preguntarle

-¿Es posible que te den un golpe, sin que sientas dolor?-en estos lugares no es posible, pero en Egipto si, y obviamente nosotros los sentimos, porque somos nativos de ese lugar-

-¿Podrías explicarme, el porque?-veras, tu conoces los golpes llenos de sentimientos malos…pero hay algunos que no se sienten, porque contienen sentimientos de temor-

-¿Temor?-ella se quedo pensando un rato, y el continuo

-así es, ¿usted recibió un golpe de esos?-

-si, solo la mejilla se coloreo roja-

-pero ¿Por qué estaba llorando?-le pregunta, al ver sus mejillas

-no por lo que me hizo, si no lo que me dijo…-

-no es necesario que usted me deja, lo haré pagar por el daño que le hizo-se lo dice mientras le levanta, ella también se levanta y le dice

-espera Black Knight…- ella emite un enorme bostezo, Thunder se preocupa y le dice

-mi Lady, ¿Tiene sueño?-

-si un poco, pero estaré bien-

-nada de que estaré bien, mire usted duerma un poco y volveré al rato, tengo cuentas pendientes que saldar…-le dice mientras la sienta y acomoda junto a Hiatus, ella entre suspiros le dice

-no…le…hagas…daño-ella se acomoda y comienza a

Dormirse…

-descanse mi Lady, tuvo un día difícil-el toma su extreme gear y lentamente se va, dejándolos solos…

En la plaza de Metal City, Sonic estaba sumamente meditativo, pensando en lo que paso

-¿Cómo veré a Amathyst ala cara después de lo que le hice?…-se dice, Knuckles y Tails llegaron después de la carrera de el

-hola Sonic-le dice Tails, el contesto muy tranquilo ala vez triste

-hola Tails, Knuckles-

-hey, Sonic ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunta Tails

-…es una larga historia-le responde

-vamos, ¿Qué tal malo puede ser?-le dice Knuckles

-bueno…-le responde.

Sonic les narro lo ocurrido entre Jet, Amathyst y el, cuando ella se fue…al terminar, no se imaginaran la cara que pusieron, se sorprendieron mucho y más en la parte en que, el la había golpeado en la cara

-Wow, creí que no podías superarte, a ti mismo-le dice Knuckles sarcásticamente

-gracias por tu apoyo-le contesta de igual manera

-Sonic, ¿Por qué no la vas a buscar?, si le explicas talvez ella lo entienda-le sugiere Tails, al escuchar, el sonrió al ver que eso era verdad

-entonces ¿Qué sigo esperando?, nos vemos chicos…-dijo sonriente, subió a su extreme gear y se fue tan rápido que, ni el polvo se vio…

-ja, me sorprende su ingenuidad…-

¿Quién fue el que dijo eso?, pronto lo sabremos…

Sonic pensaba en lo que le ocurría, no tenia idea del porque todo estaba cambiando, desde de la volvió a ver…

-primero, me sentí…culpable por lo de Ra…pasa un mes, y me olvide de Amathyst, cuando regreso… me sentí feliz, pero ala vez extrañamente…- Se dijo. Se dirigió al bosque, creía que tal vez, solo tal vez ella estuviese ahí, duro más de media hora buscándola, por la mayoría de los lugares que el la había visto, pero algunos le trajeron recuerdos cuando el estaba con ella…

-mh, no debí ser tan duro con ella…debió decir o hacer algo lo suficientemente grande, para que la dejaran volver…-.

El pasaba por el claro del lugar, tomarse un descanso

-ja, si que es difícil encontrarla, para ser alguien que se puede identificar fácilmente…hey, ¿Qué es eso?…-miro a Hiatus dormido en el césped, Sonic se detuvo un poco apartado y bajo de gear, para no despertarlo(o quieren volver a ver a Hiatus atacando); se acerco muy despacio, y murmuro

-ja, ja hey Hiatus, ¿Qué haces?…aquí-se sorprendió y ala vez se sintió extrañamente alegre, al ver a Amathyst, dormida junto a Hiatus; el se movió lentamente, sentó en frente de ella y se conmovió al verla

-WOW, se ve tan… linda cuando duerme, me pregunto si…-el levanto una mano y le acaricio el rostro, el comenzó a contemplarla con ojos de cachorro triste, suspiro y se dijo

-…que suave, tan cálida… mh me sorprende que exista una persona así, sus…¿Serán igual de suaves?-el se estaba dejando guiar por su corazón y sus deseos(alias todavía no sabe lo que siente, pero pronto más de lo que creen, los conocerá…)comenzó a acercarse, recargo una mano sobre Hiatus, sin dejar de tocarle el rostro, parecía que iba a besarla…

Pero ocurre que algo interrumpe y rompe el momento (¡gracias ala Tryhada Egipcia!)Hiatus, se estaba despertando, y al ver a Sonic tan cerca de ella, sin levantar la cabeza, dio un ligero chillido(lo hizo como si fuese una broma(¿Qué graciosito no?)), Sonic se sorprendió al oír el chillido, que la mano la cual se recargaba, se resbalo y casi caía encima de ella, de milagro reaccionó rápidamente(los milagros son su especialidad, cuando algo anda terriblemente mal)

-uff, me salve…-suspiro, el volteo la cabeza a otra dirección; pero la tranquilidad le dura poco, cuando Amathyst comenzó a despertarse, y al abrir los ojos y bostezar, se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca(bueno ella, deseo alguna vez, que el estuviese cerca de ella, pero no tanto)

-…ah, So…Sonic, ¿Qué haces…?-el al escuchar su voz, se puso nervioso y le trataba de decir…

-bueno…Amathyst…yo…yo…-se aparto de Amathyst, sin levantarse, el pensaba en la manera de explicarle lo sucedido, ya que el no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo…

-Sonic, ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de…?-ella se sonrojo

-veraz Amathyst…estaba buscándote y alcance a verte, pero no sabia que estabas dormida…-

-¿Pero por que estabas tan…?- ella inocentemente lo interrumpió; el se le ocurrió algo(no tuvo otra alternativa que mentirle, ya que no sabia lo que le estaba pasando)

-me tropecé, y así fue como me di cuenta que tu estabas…-

-OH, ¿Estas ileso?-le pregunta Amathyst, para que se haya preocupado, significa que le creyó

-tranquila estoy bien…-Sonic suspiro y empezó a hablarle un poco más triste o serio si lo prefieren

-Amathyst…-

-si buddy-(en ingles, significaría "amigo", pero para ellos (me refiero a Amathyst y los Black Knights)significa "mejor amigo(a)" )

-te estaba buscando, porque yo quería…-

-Sonic, creo que seria mejor que te fueras…-le dice ella con una voz alterada

-…mira se que no quieres, que yo este contigo, pero…-

-no, no es eso, mira…-Sonic miro la miro, se percato que ella miraba un lugar en especial, se le hizo raro, miro ala misma dirección que ella…

y vaya menuda sorpresa que se llevo, era Thunder con el hacha en la mano y con voz satírica

-hola Sonic, ¿Me extrañaste?-sin pensarlo 2 veces, le dice

-bueno, no vemos en otro momento, Amathyst-mientras se levanta, ella le afirma con la cabeza

-Nos vemos, en otra carrera, verdad-

-ah, si claro…-el se sorprendió al saber que solo la iba a mirar o ver otra vez, solo dentro de las carreras, Sonic bajo la guardia al pensar en eso, y el Black Knight aprovecho eso, de manera rápida y sutil ataco a Sonic; pero el se dio cuenta a tiempo y alcanzo a esquivar el ataque al agacharse

-uff…-suspira y ve que esta dispuesto a atacarlo de nuevo; pero lo extraño, es que se alegra como si lo viese un desafío(la verdad, estaba contento, por verla otra vez…), toma su extreme gear y se va, diciéndole a Amathyst

-¡Amathyst, si hay una carrera vendré a buscarte¡-

Le dice alegremente, como si nada hubiese pasado, Thunder le advierte mientras lo persigue, ala vez monta su gear

- ¡ya veraz cuando te alcance Sonic y espero que hayas dicho tus oraciones!-ambos se van y la dejan sola con Hiatus, esta suspira y la dice mientras lo acaricia-eso es lo que me alegra de el, nunca borra esa sonrisa de la cara-…

Mientras tanto Sonic, pudo escapar del Black Knight, cuando al escuchar sobre una carrera, y creyó oír el nombre del Team "Lightning Yellow" la cual Thunder fue a investigar, si en esta participarían Tails y el…Sonic se relajo e decidió adelántese para ir con los demás; tomo un atajo y miro a lo lejos una extraña sombra, bastante familiar, que se dirigía al lugar donde esta Amathyst, al principio se preocupo que fuese alguien malo o que fuera Jet(más le presentía que fuese Jet, que nadie), pero recordó que esta con Hiatus

-¿Qué será eso?, bueno ella estará bien…-y continuo ala vez sentía un extraño pesar que le decía que volviera, la cual ignoro…al llegar, Tails y Knuckles miraban la pantalla y este les hablo

-hey, chicos ¿Qué están haciendo?-le pregunta al hablarles, Tails voltea y le dice presuroso

-¡Sonic, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! Y ¡¿Dónde esta Amathyst?¡-

-¿Qué?, ¿De que estas hablando?-le contesta sorprendido y Knuckles le dice

-Sonic, esta carrera es tuya y ya no te queda mucho tiempo-¡maldición!, acabo de regresar

-Sonic le entrega su extreme gear a Tails, pensaba que corriendo le sería menos tiempo, llegar con ella de nuevo(vaya, que confiado)

-volveré antes de que empiece, nos vemos chicos- les dice antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad; Knuckles y Tails se quedaron solos y en eso llega Thunder

-Tails, ¿Tenemos una carrera ahora mismo?-le cuestiona y le responde tranquilo

-no Thunder, no es nuestra es de Team "Lilac Blue"-

-mh, con que es su carrera…me pareció ver a Sonic-

-si era el, fue por Amathyst-el pregunto un tanto irritado

-el ¿Sabia que iban a competir?-no–

le respondieron los 2, al oír su respuesta, el se calmo; creía que Sonic sabia sobre la carrera y que solo lo hizo para distraerlo

-espero que lleguen a tiempo…-se dijo, Tails le dijo seguro de lo que iba a pasar

-seguro, que llegaran antes de que empiece-…

Sonic corriendo pudo llegar con ella, estaba acariciando a Hiatus como si nada estuviese pasando, al llegar le dijo

-¡Amathyst!!!-

-eh…-ella voltea y se alegra de ver a Sonic de nuevo,

-…hola Sonic Buddy, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta tranquila, pero Sonic le dice apurado

-¡Amathyst, tenemos una carrera justo ahora mismo, es mejor que nos demos prisa!-ella afirma con la cabeza y dice

-¡Báculo!-al sacarlo se desprenden brillos y una que otra luz resplandeciente, ella se sube y le dice

-debes estar cansado, sube…ah, casi lo olvido, Hiatus quédate aquí, hasta que vuelva tú caballero-(Hiatus es una criatura muy propia y algo orgulloso, la cual es el motivo de que Amathyst le haya dicho así)el le afirma y sube con ella, esta el advierte

-Sonic agarrante fuerte, o no te gustara-el no dice nada y ella lo comprende como un sí, y salen volando por los cielos…

Jajajaja

La cosa se pone emocionante:

Amathyst es una inocente

SOnic un demente

Jet un insistente

Y el BK un homicida

Esta historia tiene de todo!!

Dejen reviews


	12. Capitulo 12: sorpresas y sentimientos

CAPITULO 12 "SORPRESAS Y SENTIMIENTOS"

Sobre volando las nubes, ella se inclina un poco para tocarlas, y le dice al levantarse

-ja ja, Sonic Buddy, ¿Quieres intentarlo?-el no le contesto y como la vez anterior lo tomo como un sí, así que tomo su mano y se inclino el la siguió, Sonic le agrado la sensación de tocar las nubes y que ella le tomara de la mano, al principio se le hizo maravilloso que ella lo tomara de la mano, pero después se extraño, porque no sabía lo que en verdad le pasaba y la miro, mientras pensaba

_-¿Qué extraño es?, siento como si quisiera estar así todo el día?…todo el día…solo con…-_y se le quedo viendo, otra vez con ojos de cachorro triste; se escucho un ruido, y Amathyst pregunto

-Sonic, ¿Qué es ese sonido?-el lo reconoció de inmediato, y de donde ella estaba, el la jalo, salió de la nada un misil

-WOW, ¿Qué es eso?-

-¡es un misil!-

-¿Misil?-

-es malo, si nos golpea-entonces comenzaron a salir más, uno de detrás del otro, por todas direcciones, ella decidió que no seria prudente quedarse ahí más tiempo, y le dijo

-¡Sonic, ten cuidado, aumentare la velocidad!-

-¡¿Qué harás que?!-le responde, sin embargo no lo escucho, y salió volando a una velocidad increíblemente alta, la vez iban esquivando los mísiles; Sonic casi se caía cuando Amathyst acelero, pero alcanzo a sostenerse, llego a agarrase a la cintura de ella

-¡Sonic!, ¿Dónde crees que salgan todos estos mísiles?-le pregunta

-no lo sé-la vez el miro una especie de imagen, pero por las nubes no distingo la marca.

Ya después de que casi los convertían en parte de la historia, llegaron a tiempo y para su fortuna, la carrera todavía no había empezado, Sonic le indica a ella señalándole un sitio adecuado, para que aterrizara sin preocupación alguna. Al llegar, los recibe Tails, Knuckles y el Black Knight, este al ver que Sonic estaba tomado de la cintura de ella(obviamente, Tails y Knuckles lo habían visto, pero decidieron no decirle nada, ya que podría tomarlo mal(imagínate preguntarle "Sonic, ¿Por qué estas tomándole la cintura a Amathyst"))le dijo sarcásticamente

-sabes, ya no estas a 50 metros del suelo-el entendió el mensaje y se soltó rápidamente, seguía raro por lo que le estaba pasando; después de bajarse, Tails les advirtió

-¡chicos, tienen que darse prisa, algo atraso la carrera, así que aun tienen oportunidad de llegar a tiempo-

-Sonic Buddy, estamos de suerte-le dice contenta ella, este le responde confiado

-entonces, que estamos esperando-el toma su extreme gear y con la otra la mano de Amathyst e salen corriendo, dirigiéndose ala pista de carreras…

-Knuckles, ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?-le cuestiona en murmullos, para que Thunder no escuchara (ya tiene bastantes motivos para perseguir a Sonic, imagínate este de gran importancia sobre todo es algo de Amathyst, le iría peor)el no le contesto, pero en su mirada parecía que decía un "no"…

Al llegar a la pista, Sonic vio que Amathyst estaba algo agitada por el ataque de los mísiles, le dijo

-Amathyst, entrare primero, así tu podrás recuperarte un poco-termina mostrándole una sonrisa como es su hábito, ella sencillamente le contesta

-no te preocupes, estaré bien-

-nada de estaré bien…-el responde

-…después de lo que ocurrió, no puedo permitir que te agotes antes de terminar por completo esta carrera…-ella se quedo muda a la vez sorprendida; pero en sus pensamientos se recorría una indecisión

_-¿Acaso el se esta…preocupando por mi?…bueno, siempre se a preocupado por sus amigos, sin embargo…no recuerdo que haya sido de esta manera…-_

_-_…de acuerdo Amathyst-

-…eh…-responde Amathyst, la atrapo sorprendida y un poco avergonzada responde

-…a sí claro como desees-el afirma con la cabeza y se dirige a la línea de salida, entretanto ella sale de la pista, en el camino voltea a verlo, toma su collar lo aprieta con fuerza y sonríe e continua con su camino.

Mientras Sonic al llegar ala línea de salida, voltea a verla y se queda pensando un rato; al volver a su carrera todavía sin empezar, se extraña bastante por lo que a hecho, no por ayudar a Amathyst, si no por lo que a pasado por su cabeza, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, ya que no valía la pena preocuparse por ello(por ahora…)al empezar, el se comporto muy distraído, a la vez no dejaba de ser un duro competidor; como siempre, llamaba la atención con su técnica y acrobacias en el aire…

Amathyst no perdía de vista la pantalla, quería ver lo que hacia en ciertas circunstancias como, al tomar una curva cerrada (pero en el fondo de su corazón…sentía una cierta admiración a el, porque siempre se le mostraba tranquilo en cualquier situación (bueno, casi en todas))… al turno de ella, Sonic le advierte

-Amathyst ten cuidado, en la curva 2 después de la zona de acrobacias…esa-le dice mientras le señala la pantalla, una imagen de esta, ella le contesta bastante agradecida y contenta

-gracias Sonic Buddy, me salvaste de una caída…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-…veraz no soy muy buena dando ese tipo de curvas, gracias ala Tryhada no me he caído-se sorprende del dilema de ella, pero como no quería verla en el suelo, le dio una manita de gato(para los que no saben, en otras palabras, ayudarle(hmpt, no me sorprende su falta de interés en el lenguaje))

-mira cuando tomes esa curva, inclínate lo más que puedas, a la vez dando unos ligeros frenos, si puedes toca el piso-le dice confiado, Amathyst le responde como antes

-gracias Sonic en verdad, veras yo…-se escucha un anuncio de que ya es hora de entrar a la pista

-…bueno nos vemos-se despide y comienza a alejarse; el la contempla como se aleja, sin explicarse el porque; de repente ella se regresa y le da un abrazo(esa es una costumbre de ella, es como un significado de agradecimiento(no lo hizo antes en ese momento, porque quería sorprenderlo y lo logro))

El se sorprende por dicho detalle, pero no tanto…

Al soltarlo, se le dibujo una sonrisa, de aquellas de las que nunca puedes olvidar, Sonic al igual que ella le mostró el mismo gesto, Amathyst se fue (ahora si, definitivamente), durante la carrera de Amathyst, mostró lo mejor de si, tanto en trucos como en habilidad; Sonic no miro su carrera, porque, le llamo la atención una extraña sombra y fue a investigar, ya que le parecía tan familiar y lo siguió, pero no llego a saber quien era, porque lo perdió, cuando escucho el anuncio de la 3° carrera, rápidamente regreso con Amathyst, al llegar, estaba en la línea de salida, esperándolo… sonriente ella le saludo y el sin titubear fue con ella; sin pensarlo 2 veces, Amathyst le pregunta

-Buddy, ¿En donde estabas?-el le responde con un tanto de intriga

-vi algo, como una sombra…pero creo que fue solo mi imaginación-le dijo mientras miraba la dirección hacia donde se fue

-Sonic…-Amathyst estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero es interrumpida cuando se da la señal del lanzamiento de los grilletes, se dio cuenta de que Sonic todavía no se había dado cuenta, ella como el en la ultima ocasión(lo que sucedió en el Capitulo 9, lo diré por si las dudas(¡No me lo puedo creer, que sean tan…tan…!))sin avisar, Amathyst lo toma de la mano y la levanta, los grilletes se abren y se impactan contra las muñecas de las manos, se cierra e conectan entre si; Sonic se sorprende, pero al saber el motivo, responde

-hey, gracias Amathyst-

-no hay por que…- Amathyst suelta con cuidado la mano de Sonic, el no quería que ella lo soltara, la cual lo dejo realmente extraño…al empezar, ambos comenzaron a trabajar realmente como equipo, tanto como en habilidad como en maniobras, fue como si ambos pensaran en lo mismo…

Al terminar, ambos terminaron en primer lugar, y al ver que el puntaje de maniobras había incrementado, Sonic y Amathyst gritaron de gusto, ya que su esfuerzo valió la pena. De lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que en la individual, seguían iguales (en otras palabras, 1° Amathyst, 2° Sonic y Jet(¿Qué extraño?)), al regresar ya los estaban esperando, Tails, Knuckles y el Black Knight Thunder

-mh…han mejorado mucho como equipo, espero que sigan así-

-Sonic…-le dice Tails

-¿Qué ocurre Tails?-le contesta

-Sonic, otra vez quedaron empatados, tu y Jet-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-vamos Sonic…-lo interrumpe honestamente ella, de buena manera continua

-…no es tan malo-(si intención no era ofenderlo, si no era que no le diese importancia)

-¡¿Qué?!, esperaba una respuesta, providente de ti-le contesta con sarcasmo y algo de enfado

-no te atrevas a hablarle así, cuando yo este, incluyendo a mis espaldas-le amenaza seriamente Thunder, con su arma en la mano apuntándole en su cuello, el no dijo, pero en su mirada se notaba molesto, el bajo su arma y Sonic, sin comentarios se fue…

-no fue mi intención…-

-tranquilo Tails, no fue tu culpa, estoy segura que le dijiste eso para ayudarle, ¿Cierto?-y el afirmo con la cabeza…

-pero tampoco fue tuya Amathyst-

-…Knuckles, ¿Entonces que le…?-

-es complicado de explicar-(Knuckles no quería decirle su teoría, aparte de que estaba el Black Knight, quería que Sonic le dijera); mientras Sonic, alejaba más y más sobre su extreme gear…

Regresemos un poco, con los Babylon Rouge, exactamente en su base…

Jet estaba en su camarote, estaba tratando de dibujar un retrato sobre Amathyst y si mismo(obviamente con ella), relajándose, después de esa discusión con Sonic, necesitaba distraerse(al fin, se aburrió de destrozar cosas); al mismo tiempo pensaba en una manera de estar con ella, sin que el interfiriera o simplemente que despertarse…pero la felicidad no le dura mucho, cuando entra Storm

-¡jefe!!!-

-¡eh!-de aquel sueño maravilloso(para el) lo despiertan de golpe, tanto que lo tira de su silla de cuando se levanta, a el y al dibujo que estaba haciendo; para su infortunio había una ventana abierta y su dibujo(la cual trabajo mucho)salió volando, Jet vio como se partía volando su dibujo, y se enfado… no pudiese hacer nada…hasta quedarse dormido, al parecer no quería

-…ah…¿jefe?-pregunta mientras se asoma a ver y Jet se levanta de sorpresa y le grita

-¡hasta cuando, vas a aprender a tocar la puerta!!!-

-………-

Se queda pensando un rato Storm y Jet toma un rápido suspiro, en eso llega Wave, y no le sorprende el panorama

-bien chicos, si ya terminaron de hablar…-Jet le pregunta

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-bueno, tengo 3 noticias…-

-y ¿Qué son?, de ¿Qué se tratan?-le vuelve a cuestionar

-cálmate quieres, la primera es, que si…Eggman tiene archivos sobre esa chica…-

-¿Amathyst?-agrega Storm

-sí, la segunda, me tomara tiempo en abrirlos, ya que están protegidos y la tercera…es que tenemos una carrera-

-entonces muévanse-le dice Jet, rápidamente toma su extreme gear y se dirige ala puerta; Wave y Storm lo siguen con cara de "Jet eres un loco"…

ya al llegar se enteran que el team "Lilac Blue" competirá al mismo tiempo que ellos, pero faltaba un rato para que empezara, pero aun así, Jet manda a Storm a espiarlos y se fue tan rápido como pudo, Wave le comenta

-no tenias que enviar a Storm ahora Jet-el solo sonrió, ya en su cabeza había un secreto(verán, le entrego una cámara fotográfica y en murmullos le dijo a Storm, que le tomara una foto a Amathyst cuando este sola(bueno, ya no es tan secreto)y le dijo que no le mencionara esto a Wave). Al llegar ala pista, Storm empieza a buscarla, y al notar que no esta se puso a esperar…cuando Amathyst y Sonic llegaron; Storm estaba dormido casi roncando, al despertar y ver todo el panorama, vio también cuando ella lo abrazo…

-uy, no le gustara nada al jefe…-dice mientras enfoca la lente

-¿Quién es?-le pregunta una voz firme y conocida, el voltea a su lado derecho y era Thunder, y volvió a preguntar

-¿Quién es?-

-…¿Quién?-

-tu jefe, genio-

-ah…es Jet-

-y ¿Qué haces con esa cámara?-

-me ordeno que le tomara una fotografía a esa linda chica, de cabello lila…-Thunder se voltea a ver la dirección que este le señalaba, no se sorprendió al saber quien era(fiu, de la que se salvo Sonic, si el BK lo hubiese visto, el abrazo que le dio ella; digamos que no iba a vivir, para contarlo)

-mi Lady, eh…-le contesto, no le convencía, lo que le dijo Storm…

-…no te seria más fácil, pedirle ese favor…-(sabiendo que ella accederá)

-…no…me dijo…me dijo…que ella no incumbía enterarse-le dice mientras trata de enfocar, pero el se inclina de más y estaba a punto de caerse; agitaba los brazos como, diciendo "pajaritos a volar", el Black Knight al percatarse de lo que iba a suceder, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo; lamentablemente se cayo la cámara fotográfica y se rompió

-…gracias…OH, hombre estoy en problemas-dijo al ver la cámara hacha pedazos, Thunder se dijo

-aah…los demás me van a colgar…-(los Black Knights tienen prohibido dar o decir datos a menos que estas persona sean de su confianza(pero no demasiada información))

-eh, ¿Por qué?-le cuestiona, el saca una reciente fotografía de Amathyst(hasta con autógrafo y dedicatoria)

-hey, ¿Qué es esto?-le pregunta

-dices que estas, muerto ¿No?, será mejor que la conserves…nos vemos ya tengo que irme, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo-

-hey, ¿Por qué?…-el miro la hora y se fue(la cual fue el motivo de que Sonic viera esa sombra)

Al regresar a la nave (Wave y Jet, se fuero primero)…Storm asimismo vio una especie de maquinaria, (por el mismo lugar, donde el Team "Lilac Blue" fue atacado, por los mísiles); pero al llevar prisa, no le dio tanta importancia, pero si a decírselo a Jet…

Hablando de Jet, que estaba en su camarote, después de una victoria; ahora deseando el momento con la inocente Amathyst(no entiendo el porque, una niña de 14 años, se involucre en tantos problemas, relacionados con los chicos(no es "zorro(a)" o cualquier otro detalle; como ustedes notarán, ella es muy amistosa e tierna, y su única intención es hacer amigos)) Al llegar Storm, y casi no tira la puerta, pero si tiro a Jet de su silla; pero no le importo, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era saber si lo había conseguido

-…y bien ¿Cómo te fue?-

Le dice, levantándose como si nada hubiese pasado, Storm se la da, pero el muy despistado, se le olvida decirle…

-mire jefe…-Jet al principio se alegra, pero después se enfada

-¡Storm, se dio cuenta cuando le tomaste la fotografía!-

-¡¿Qué jefe?!-al verla de nuevo, recordó de inmediato lo que le iba a decir

-…jefe, vera yo estaba…-mientras el le decía, Jet estaba a punto de agarrarlo a golpes, pero en eso llega Wave y les grita

-¿Podrían callarse?, estoy trabajando y sobre todo, ¿A que se debe todo este escándalo?-

-…y ese tipo de color negro y amarillo…-

-¿Cuál tipo de color negro y amarillo?-

-…el que me dio la fotografía de la linda chica…-

-aaaah-suspira amargadamente Jet…

Ya devuelta con Sonic… se había dirigido al bosque a pensar en lo que le ocurría…

-maldición, ¿Qué me esta pasando?-dice. al mismo tiempo que le da un puñetazo a un árbol cercano a el…

-aaahh…-dice mientras suspira lentamente, se sienta e acuesta en el césped, viendo el cielo, como buscando una respuesta a sus dudas…

-no lo entiendo…todo a sido tan diferente…aaah-y se quedo dormido, en el se miraba, un deseo, más que un deseo para ser exactos.

En el se miraba una sonrisa muy familiar…al poco rato de quedarse dormido, dijo entre la realidad y el sueño…

-…Ama…thyst…!eh!-se levanta de golpe y sosteniéndose la cabeza…

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?, estoy tan…-y de inmediato se acuerda de las palabras del Black Knight…

-_cuando tu mente y centro estén fuera de si…_-el recordó y saco aquel medallón e se le queda viendo un rato…

Entre tanto, con Tails y Thunder se preparaban para su carrera, la cual empezaba en 1 hora…

-bien Tails, ¿Cuánto tiempo, seguiremos esperando?-le dice mientas relaja sus músculos, ya que estaba un poco estresado(por lo de Sonic y demás)

-tranquilo, empezara en cualquier momento-

-eso espero, veraz yo tengo que…-y en eso suena el medallón de su pecho y Tails le cuestiona

-¿Qué ocurre Thunder?, es malo-

-no…Tails volveré antes de que empiece la carrera, alguien me necesita…-le dice mientras sube a su extreme gear y Tails le vuelve a preguntar

-¿Es Amathyst?-

-no, pero tengo que mantener su nombre en anonimato-y se va…

El Black Knight llega al lugar de la llamada, que es el bosque…y dice tranquilo pero confiado

-sabia que me llamarías… cuando estuvieses listo-y de entre los árboles sale Sonic, sonriente como siempre(¿Quién creen que era?, ¿El hombre invisible?)

-necesito…-le dice Thunder tranquilamente

-…que me digas, desde cuando, hasta hoy lo que te pasa, ¿Entendido?-Sonic le afirma con la cabeza y comienza nostálgicamente

-desde el dia que la conocí, todo cambio a mi alrededor, al principio la vi tan temerosa y temía a que le hiciera daño, sobre todo quería que se…-se quedo callado un rato y continuo(esta hablando de ella, por lógica, no quería mencionarla)

-…ahora, solo quiero estén lejos de ella y que este solo para…aaaah-emite un gran suspiro

-no entiendo el porque…-

Así duro un buen rato, algunas partes le llamaban mucho la atención a Thunder…

-…cuando le hice daño, me dio un frío de lo más tenebroso; y solo se me desapareció cuando estuve con ella una noche de luna llena…-Sonic suspiro al recordar ese momento, (por lo visto le gusto(quien no)) después continuo y Thunder no decía nada, solo murmuro "_Corazón Frío_"

-se miraba tan…hermosa, que no te la puedo describir, al estar a su lado se fue el frío, sentí un pulso en mi corazón, la cual causo que yo estaba a punto de… no importa; me gusta estar con ella, ya que es mi amiga, pero siento que en el fondo… ya no quiero que sea mi amiga, sin embargo quiero estar con ella…-

-_amor dormido_-murmura el Black Knight

-¿Qué?-

-no importa…solo continua, al final se cantara todo-

-…cuando la vi con el…sentí que la sangre me hervía y al final la lastime…pero aun así quiero estar con ella en todo momento…mh, creo que es todo, Thunder-

-mmmh…-piensa Thunder, mientras camina de un lado a otro y responde

-Sonic debes saber que sufriste el "Alma Fría"-

-¿Qué es?-

-bien, es cuando lastimas al alguien, que te importa, solo se puede desaparecer con el perdón de esta persona o tener fuertes lasos-

-ah-dijo con cierta satisfacción

-lo ultimo… Sonic sentías celos…-

-¡¿Qué?¡, debes estarme bromeando-

-no, no bromeo; sentías celos, de que alguien más se acercara a ella; pero al principio no le dabas importancia, pero ahora es lo más valioso, para ti…¿Y sabes porque?-

-ah, no-le respondió extrañado y sin tardar le respondió

-lo sabia…tu…estas enlazado de ella-

-aaah, ¿Qué quieres decir? Mira no estoy amarrado a algo-le señala

-no tonto…ah, el tonto soy yo, olvide que su manera de hablar es diferente a la nuestra…cuando nosotros nos referimos a enlazado…en su idioma significa, que estas enamorado…-

-¡¿Qué?¡, ¿Yo?-se saco de onda al saber eso, no se la podía creer que el estaba enlazado de ella…

-si lo que oyes, pero en tu caso es especial…-

-¿Cómo que especial?-

-veras Sonic, en todo el mundo existe, pero es invisible; un amor, es único comparado con los otros…es le más maravilloso…-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Sonic, aun estaba sacado de onda, al saber tal verdad

-como podrás ver, al enlazarse es un sentimiento inmediato…pero en tu caso…es así…desde que la conociste, ya te habías enlazado de ella, pero permanece oculto, hasta que emerge por una razón en especial, por ejemplo cuando la perdiste y sientes que fue para siempre, como me contaste; no es Sally ¿Verdad?…-Sonic le responde de inmediato, casi sin respirar

-¡no!!-Thunder vio la reacción de Sonic, se dio cuenta de que era verdad…

-bien…¿Puedo continuar?-

-seguro-…en ese momento emerge lentamente, sin que te des cuenta, comienzas a enlazarte cada vez más profundo, hasta ya no más poder…-

-¿Por qué es…?-

-¿Maravilloso?, mira es así, porque te enlazas de una manera especial y el amor naciente de ti es mucho más profundo que nada, no se compara con el mar ni el cielo…pero es sumamente confuso, te llena de emociones que no sabes que tienes…la cual solo algunas personas pueden sentir…-Sonic, se quedo callado por un rato, no se podía creer que el estuviese enlazado de ella; se sentía extrañado, a la vez cierta lógica, ya que reaccionaba para protegerla(alias los celos(se sentía como futbolista que metió autogol))

-hombre…nunca me hubiese imaginado…todo lo que estaba haciendo, era porque yo estoy enamorado de ella, ¿Cierto?-

-a mi no me preguntes, eres tu el que esta enlazado, no yo…-en eso Sonic voltea, y piensa en los motivos de que se aya cautivado de…

-tal vez me guste…¿Por qué es valiente y leal? O ¿Por qué es tan amable e alegre?…-y de repente, se dio cuenta como un golpe en la cabeza, del verdadero motivo, al recordar cada momento que estuvo con ella…

-tal vez es porque es…lírica (inocente) y…-

-Sonic…-le interrumpe el Black Knight

-¿Qué ocurre Thunder?-voltea hacia con el mientras le pregunta-¿Podrías decirme quien es?-

-¡¿Qué?!!!,- exclama y trata de contenerse y haciéndose el tonto le dice

-ah…creo que no es una buena idea, ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-

-bueno…es para darte una "manita de gato"…además ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

-bueno…-balbucea Sonic temiendo de que si se entera le valla ir, pero…

-es…-


	13. Capitulo 13: menudo problema, eh

CAPITULO 13 "MENUDO PROBLEMA, EH"

Entre tanto… en la línea divisora de la Ciudad de Future City y el Bosque…Tails estaba algo impaciente porque, Thunder todavía no regresa…

-aaah, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Thunder todavía no regresa…perderemos por no llegar a tiempo…-en su aflicción, llega Amathyst y al verlo tan preocupado le pregunta

-¿Qué ocurre Tails? Te veo mal-

-Amathyst ¿Has visto a Thunder?-

-lo siento mucho, no lo he visto; ¿Qué ocurre?-

-veraz Amathyst…estábamos preparándonos para la siguiente carrera, que falta muy poco para empezar, pero el recibió una llamada y se fue hasta ahora no a regresado…-

-relájate Tails, el pánico es el enemigo…además es muy comprometido, no seria capaz de dejarte solo…-y de repente, de la nada se escucho un estruendo con un relámpago de gran magnitud, tan fuerte que retumbo la tierra y provoco que ambos se cayeran…

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-dijo Knuckles al poco instante de llegar, ella mientras se levanta les dice

-al juzgar el tamaño del estruendo y es de color amarillo y la cantidad de fuerza que tiene…diría que fue el Black Knight-

-será mejor que vaya a avisarle…-dice Tails, mientras se prepara para subir a su gear

-no Tails, espera aquí, si vas puede ser que el este de vuelta y estando tu tan lejos perderían la carrera…iré yo-veré que puedo hacer, para atrasar un poco la carrera-agrega Knuckles-gracias chicos-les dice Tails-no agradezcas, todavía no se acaba-le dice Knuckles; Amathyst sube a su extreme gear y se va a toda velocidad…

Al mismo tiempo…a Sonic, digamos que no le va muy bien…

-¡Sonic The Hedgehog, vuelve aquí cobarde, ya veraz cuando te atrape…! ¡¿Cómo osas enlazarte de ella, insolente?¡, ¡y después de todo de di una mano!!!, ¡y peor aun…la viste en luna llena, te matare por eso!!! ¡di tus oraciones Sonic The Hedgehog!!!-le dice mientras hacen una persecución sobre sus extreme gear's, Thunder con el arma en la mano, Asimismo Thunder le mandaba ataque tras ataque para hacerlo caer; Sonic entre evasiones le trataba de decir…

-¡Thunder no tengo la culpa, sabes!, bueno tal vez si…pero no importa ahora…¡ah!!!-

-¡te cazare Sonic, te cortare las venas y por ultimo la cabeza, la cual colgare en la pared de trofeos!!!-entre tantos ataques unos más fuertes que otros algunos muy altos, otros bastantes grandes, lo suficiente para que Amathyst se diese cuenta, por el gran resplandor que exponían…

-me estoy acercando…tengo que darme prisa antes de termine el tiempo para ambos…-(uno de Tails, sobre su carrera, y la otra de Sonic, su vida (si así le va con Thunder, imagínate con el Black Knight Fire))

El de puro milagro lo engaño al desviarse velozmente de la ruta…se bajo de su extreme gear e se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano y vio como Thunder se alejaba; emitió un gran suspiro de alivio

-aaah, me salve…maldición-al darse la vuelta estaba Thunder detrás de el, con el hacha en la mano apuntándolo le al cuello…

-creías que ibas a escapar de mi…-

-la verdad si-le contesta mientras se mueve lentamente para apartarse de su arma, pero le es en vano porque lo tiene bien vigilado…

-ja, que gracioso…la verdad es que deseo cortarte el cuello y verte sufrir antes de que lo haga…por ahora no te matare porque quiero ver como te esfuerzas, para llegar a su corazón, la cual sufrirás más…-

-ah…Ok-dice Sonic al ver que no le que daba de otra(claro que tenia que aceptar, si quería estar con ella)

-y espero que me pruebes que la quieres a tu lado en verdad…-

-¡¿Qué?!!!-

-lo que oyes, te veo al rato, tengo una carrera ahora mismo y ya perdí demasiado tiempo…-le dice mientras lo libera de su prisión(de tenerlo acorralado con el arma en el cuello)y Sonic suspira con cara de que voy a hacer y en sus pensamientos pasaba…

_-¡Hombre, ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?-_mientras Thunder sube a su extreme gear y por ultimo le dice

-nos vemos mortal y espero que tengas algo…adiós-pero en su cabeza recorría algo distinto

-_veré si sus sentimientos son verdaderos, y no es atracción física…se que es duro…pero le será el doble, porque es prohibido y tratar de obtener su corazón después de tanto daño…el amor dormido es el más maravilloso pero el más doloroso que hay…-_

Sonic se quedo solo, con una gran impresión en el rostro de ambas caras de la moneda(una de que estaba enlazado y la otra porque tenia que probar que en verdad le gusta(esta cañón verdad))

-¡hombre!, ¿Qué voy a hacer?…¿Cómo demostrárselo?…sobre todo todavía no me cabe la idea de que yo este…-

-¿Sonic?-

-…aah, Amathyst…¿Qué escuchaste?-se sobresalto al escucharla(¿Quién no? Salió de la nada, como las margaritas), ya que estaba pensando en voz alta (demasiado alta), y creía estar solo

-nada, ¿por qué?-

-na, no tiene importancia…-pero en su corazón había un fuerte latir, diciéndole todo lo contrario, el levanto su mano hacia su pecho como si lo hubiesen apuñalado, el le dio la espalda para que ella no lo viese;

Amathyst al verlo así(le funciono eh)se acerco, sin dudar le pregunto y a la vez puso su mano en el hombro de Sonic

-¿Sonic Buddy, estas bien?-

-eh, si claro no te preocupes-le responde mientras se levanta y le toma de la mano que lo tocaba y la suelta lentamente, porque en el fondo no quiera hacerlo…

-Sonic, ¿De casualidad has visto al Black Knight Thunder?-

-si estaba conmigo…-

-eso explicaría los ataques…-

-¿Viste cuando me ataco?-

-si, veraz lo estoy buscando porque Tails y el tienen una carrera que esta por empezar…-

-tranquila, el menciono que iría a su carrera antes de irse-

-uff, que bueno, ya no hay la necesidad de seguir buscando-dijo aliviada Sonic pensando en como le comprobaría aquella gran verdad, la cual se le notaba una gran seriedad (que es extraño)

ella no se contuvo de preguntarle

-¿En que piensas Sonic Buddy?-como la vez pasada, pero con Jet(aah, odio recordarles todo, les invito a prestar atención ala historia de vez en cuando pero ni modo)

-…en como le demuestro que tu me gustas…-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el voltea y le ve que Amathyst tiene cara de extrañes y le cuestiona

-Sonic… ¿Qué sabor tengo?-se le hace raro, pero recordó que ciertas palabras tienen significados diferentes(para ella)

-ah…nada mejor olvídalo, quieres-

-como desees…oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a la carrera de Tails y Thunder?-

-si claro…-se van juntos pero Sonic se acuerda de lo que le dijo el anteriormente…

-lo siento Amathyst, pero tendrás que ir sola-

-¿Por qué?-le cuestiona con rareza mientras se detiene y voltea

-tengo cosas en que pensar…-

-ah, OK-le responde con tristeza; y Sonic se va de ahí…

Entre tanto Jet y Wave…en su carrera, ella había pasado primero, la cual le dio ventaja de ver la situación…obviamente sin dejar de pensar en ella…pero es interrumpido por la llegada de Storm…

-¡jefe!!!, ¡por aquí!!-

-ah…Storm-

-pero no pudo ir con el, porque llego Wave(vaya que rápida)

-¡dímelo después!!-le dice mientras se va a la línea de salida…

Ya después de la carrera del Team "Babylon Rouge"; Jet le pregunta

-¿Qué ocurre Storm?-ah…ah…ah así ya me acorde…-le dice emocionado, como si fuese una buena noticia…

-…jefe, cuando venia para acá, pri…prisma, no…primero ent…entendí…no, entre a ese bosque y es…es…estaba a punto de chocar con un árbol y…-se va desesperando Jet, por lo lento que va y gritándole le dice

-¡ya ve al punto, quieres!-

-cálmate Jet, no es para tanto-le dice Wave con un tono relajado

-aaah-suspira amargamente el bajando la cabeza

-bien en donde me quede…me quede en…en…aaah…ah si, en resumen vi a esa chica bonita de cabello largo con ese tipo de color azul…-

-¡¿Qué?!!!-¡¿Para eso vienes?!!! A decirme que Amathyst, esta con…con…¡argh!-le dice mientras le da la espalda enojado, y Storm continua tranquilo

-…aaah, en realidad no-

-¿Qué quieres decir Storm?- ella le pregunta con curiosidad

-…veras cuando los vi…se estaban despidiendo y el la dejo sola…-

-¿En donde dijiste que los viste?-con interés le pregunta Jet volteando hacia con el

-en el bosque jefe-

-muy bien, no tenemos ninguna carrera después de esta, así que nos vemos, tómense el dia, si quieren, nos vemos…-les dice al mismo tiempo sube a su gear y se va…

-¿Qué tiene ella de especial?-se pregunta Wave-además de ser muy bonita…no lo se, no he estado con ella mucho tiempo, solo cuando la conocí…-

-¿Cómo la conociste Storm?-

-yo la conocí, cuando iba sobre mi Extreme gear y choque contra un poste, después de un rato ella me ayudo a levantarme…creo que se preocupa mucho por los demás-

-mh, puede que tengas razón Storm-…

Amathyst se fue sola, hacia la carrera del Team "Lightning Yellow", a la vez iba repasando en las posibles razones, de que Sonic no quisiese ir con ella (si claaarooo…)

-mh, me pregunto ¿Por qué Sonic decidió no ir a la carrera de Tails? Si es su mejor amigo…tal vez ¿Por Thunder?…no, el es duro, pero no seria capaz de sepáralo de sus amigos…¿Y si soy yo?…-esto le recorrió en la cabeza durante un buen rato…por decisión del destino y compañía…Jet pasaba justo unas cuadras de distancia de ella; mirando a toda dirección, para encontrarla(pero el muy tonto, no se fijaba por donde iba…)

-ah, ¿En donde esta Amathyst?-el mira para cierta dirección y alcanza a verla

-por fin…!aaaah¡-Jet por distraído choca contra un árbol e cae de si extreme gear(viendo estrellitas(otra vez))pero cae en medio de unos arbustos, tercio inconsciente, solo lo deja noqueado Amathyst se dio cuenta al oír un exclamación y un golpe, corrió a auxilia a esa persona, obviamente ella no sabia quien era…al llegar vio una extreme gear muy familiar(la primera vez que la vio, le dio una pulida ¿Quién olvidaría eso? Eh)

-…creo que se…de quien le pertenece este gear…-ella lo levanto y se acerca más al lugar de los hechos; dentro de los arbustos, Amathyst ve a Jet, atontado no obstante inconsciente, ella suavemente le dice

-…Jet…Jet…¿Estas bien?…¿Te encuentras ileso?, si lo estas responde con un…aaaah…-y el medio atontado le responde

-…aaaah…mi cabeza-

-uff…me alegro que estés conciente, aunque sea un poco-dice con un suspiro…

-ven conmigo…-le dice mientras le ayuda a levantarse…

-yo te cuidare, hasta que te encuentres mejor-Amathyst se lo lleva cargando hasta la base del mismo árbol, con el que choco, el se quejaba constantemente del decadente dolor en su frente, por pensar en el tesoro, que no necesariamente tiene que ser de oro y plata…

-aquí estarás bien, aguárdame iré por tu extreme gear-se levanta y va por la gear, después de acomodar a Jet…

En otro lado…Sonic continuaba pensando en como demostrarle al Black Knight Thunder, que si quería en verdad, pero no estaba 100% convencido de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero al ir caminando por ahí sin fijarse a donde va…

-mh, ¿Cómo le demuestro a Thunder que ella me gusta?…en 1° lugar, de que estoy hablando…-se detiene entre unos árboles, a meditar lo dicho

-…no puedo fiarme así nada más… hace mucho la miraba como una amiga y ahora sale este y me dice que yo la…-al voltear a un árbol en particular, miro a Amathyst tocándole la cabeza a Jet la cual seguía perdido entre la realidad y el sueño(¿Hasta que horas va despertar de ese trance, ah?), Sonic se enfado al verlos juntos otra vez, pero al dar un paso hacia esa dirección…se acuerda de todas las veces, que se sintió así(incluyendo con Shadow)

Que había reaccionado así y que Thunder le dijo que era a causa de los celos y el temor a que alguien lo reemplazara, en el corazón de ella; la cual era significado de que la amaba(los Black Knight respetan los sentimientos, así que no tenia motivos de mentirle; sobre todo se la reacción del BK hacia el); Sonic levanto su mano directo a su pecho e bajo la cabeza, ya que le latía muy fuerte el corazón, se dio cuenta que las palabras de Thunder eran

ciertas; sonrió sinceramente, al levantar la cabeza; vio la vio levantándose y alejándose lentamente de el sentarse a su lado, al ver el panorama se dio cuenta que Jet había chocado o sufrido un accidente

-ja ja, ¿No que muy bueno?-se dijo con sarcasmo; en cierta parte le dio gusto; pero en el otro lado, no le gustaba que ella estuviese sola con el, en fin con dolor en el alma y latidos muy fuertes… decidió marcharse, porque Amathyst podría tomarlo mal y no le era muy conveniente que digamos…

Con Amathyst en el texto anterior…ella le estaba curando con la Aurora(el Aurora es un hechizo sanador de lesiones físicas, sirve desde heridas leves hasta una hemorragia; hay de tipos, la negra la usan los BK's que cura en estado de inconsciencia y huesos fracturados; la normal o la de la luz también sirve para estos casos, pero es más tardado, no puede ser usada cuando una persona este herida y halla terminado inconsciente, por que le podría hacer daños posteriores(y otra cosa antiguamente se le conocía como "Aura", pero ella cuando pequeña le agrego unas letras, sin querer, que irónico ¿Cierto?)), ya que Jet estaba no demasiado subconsciente, pero tuvo que hacerlo gradualmente y no deprisa para no causarle daño

-quédate quieto Jet, pronto estarás mejor, en poco tiempo…un poquito más…listo-le dice mientras levanta su mano y se aleja lentamente…

Pero aun así se queda con el, para garantizarse…

A la vez… caminando de un lado a otro(casi haciendo un agujero en el piso)Sonic estaba en el total punto del caos porque… no sabía como comprobarle al BK, que la quería en serio…

-OH, hombre ¿Qué voy a hacer?… ¿Cómo demostrarle que me importa e que quiero y deseo estar con ella?-el se detiene un rato a pensar en las opciones que tenía para definírselo; porque no es sencillo y no empezara a ser más sencillo convencer a un BK

(agradece que no fue Fire, si no ya no vivirías(y más por lo que le había hecho; Sonic digamos que estaba en su lista negra))…

-¿Y si gano una carrera por ella?, ¿Tal vez eso lo convenza?… o mejor no…¡aaaah!! ¡esto es desesperante!!!…¿eh?-Sonic ve al piso y encuentra una linda margarita, blanca como la luna y de centro amarillo como el sol; se acordó que Amathyst le gustan las flores, se le ocurrió entregársela, como símbolo de la sinceridad de su corazón y ganaría puntos a favor para estar un poco más cerca de su meta(en otras palabras, "mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro")se dice emocionado

-ja, si le llevo esta flor a Amathyst, seguro le gustara y tal vez yo pueda…mmh…-en ese mismo instante empezó a hablar un poco más tranquilo y suave… le latió otra vez fuerte el corazón y continuo diciéndose

-…de paso convencer a Thunder de lo que siento…-dicho y hecho arranco la flor e se fue corriendo, en busca de Amathyst… y por supuesto de Thunder…

De regreso con Amathyst y el accidentado Jet…pasaron ya 10 minutos del acontecimiento; él ya estaba empezando a tener de nuevo los pies en la tierra, aunque despacio empieza a abrir completamente los ojos, pero Amathyst se da cuenta y va a revisarlo

-ah, ¿En donde estoy?-

-hola Jet-

-¡aah!-se impresiono un poco al verla, cuando le cayo de sorpresa

-discúlpame, no quise asustarte…-

-¿Asustarme? ¿Yo?, debes estar bromeando…-le dice, pero se sonroja al verla tan cerca y traga con dificultad la saliva; al saber que estar completamente solo con ella; Amathyst ve que se colorea de amarillo a rojo, esta se preocupa de que tenga fiebre…

-¿Jet estas bien? Te veo rojo…- ella toca su frente con la mano y después lo hace con la suya(hablo de la frente de ella con la de él)dura así por poco tiempo y el se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba(se volvió naranja)se separa y dice

-bueno, estas un poco caliente… ¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?-

-ah, si claro…solo tengo calor-

- aah, entonces no hay problema… sabes yo iba a la carrera de un amigo-

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme Jet?-

-seguro-no tardo en responder

-WOW que rápido-le agradaba la idea de estar con ella, sin que estorbara Sonic(pero no sabe, que ella quiere ir a la carrera de Tails o del Team "Lightning Yellow" por si lo prefieren)

-bien…-ella se levanta y le ayuda

-…entonces sígueme-el le afirma con la cabeza, toma su extreme gear y la acompaña a la carrera…

Durante el camino, estuvieron hablando de ciertas cosas de interés para ambos, desde las carreras sobre las tablas hasta las gemas y tesoros…al llegar Thunder la recibe como todo un caballero guardián (obviamente), Knuckles también estaba con ellos y Tails le pregunto el motivo de su tardanza(llego cuando termino la carrera)…

-verán estaba dirigiéndome hacia acá, pero un amigo a choco contra un árbol y me quede cuidándolo…él me acompaño hasta acá, y me preguntaba si podía presentárselo-

-como usted quiera mi Lady-le responde Thunder, ella le afirma con la cabeza y cuando estaba apunto de presentárselo, ya no estaba…

-ah, que raro… ¿Se habrá ido?-

-tal vez tuvo una carrera y por la prisa se fue-le sugiere Knuckles

-mh, tal vez-

-¿Por qué no, nos dices su nombre?-

-OH, si…ja, ja que modales los míos… se llama Jet-

-¡¿Jet?!-responden asombrados los 2, excepto el BK, le sonaba el nombre y se acordó 2 cosas

-mi Lady, disculpe tengo que ir a buscar a Sonic…hay un asunto pendiente entre los 2-

-no vas a…-

-no, hoy no-

-uff…-suspira ella de alivio; Tails y Knuckles, se sorprendieron al principio pero después lo pensaron, que esta situación es como la de Shadow, si que se lo tomaron con calma, Thunder se despidió y se fue a buscar a Sonic…

Sonic ya iba en dirección, hacia con los demás, saliendo de la nada como las margaritas o peor aun es interceptado por Thunder

-¡dulce o truco Sonic The Hedgedog!!-

-¡aaah, Thunder!!!-en eso llega a detenerse, sin terminar con tierra en la boca y nariz, se bajan ambos de sus gear; el Black Knight se le acerca y le dice muy serio, pero con el hacha desenvainada le dice

-¿Y bien Sonic?…¿Ya lo tienes o no?…-

-Thunder veraz…-le dice tranquilo, pero no muy seguro

-…Thunder…creo que no…pero antes de que digas algo; quiero asegurarte que en verdad, me gusta, la vi con Jet, al parecer se había "accidentado" y Amathyst lo estaba cuidando…tengo que admitir que sentí celos al verlos juntos, otra vez, pero no me aproxime, en ese mismo rato me convencí que… en realidad me gusta o la a… bueno decidí irme para que no pensara mal las cosas-

-eso es todo-

-…si-dice el bastante triste, al parecer le olvido la margarita…

-te felicito Sonic-

-¡eh!!-le contesta bastante sacado de onda y Thunder continua y le da como una especie de flor metálica de pétalos de muchos colores

-hey Thunder, ¿Qué es esto?-le pregunta al ver la peculiar flor

-es una flor secreta-

-y ¿Para que sirve?-

-todo lo que necesitas saber, lo dice al revez de esta, pero actívala después de que me vaya y sobre todo, no se la muestres a nadie, ¿Entendido?-

-OK, pero ¿Por qué me lo das?-

-digamos que te lo ganaste, tuviste el suficiente valor al admitir que tuviste celos y que la amas, eso en verdad se valora por nosotros lo Black Knight's, pero no cambia el hecho que aun así te pondré en mi sala de trofeos-Sonic confiado le dice

-entones podré contar con tu apoyo…-

-solo cuando te sientas confundido…pero aun así te seguiré cazando, así que ¡cuídate! porque ahora si te ira peor-

- mh, me imagine que dirías eso… ahora ya tengo la oportunidad de…-

-mh, no exactamente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-te falta convencer a Fire y Tempest, a casi lo olvido asimismo a los dioses egipcios-

-¿¡Qué!!?-

- lo que oyes-en ese mismo rato en la cabeza de Thunder…

-me alegro que no hayas escogido algo estúpido, como ganar una carrera a su nombre-(perdón por la grosería)y Sonic pensaba en ese mismo rato, pensaba alegremente y despreocupado

-bueno que mas da, no importa, llegara el dia, en que la tendré a mi lado y no habrá nada ni nadie que me lo impida…-

- Ok Sonic, iré de regreso con mi Lady-

-ah, esta bien pronto iré con ustedes…- le responde, Thunder le afirma con la cabeza, monta su extreme gear y se va…

Sonic solo otra vez, toma su gear y lo deja en base de un árbol y se trepa arriba de este, se sienta en una rama y comienza a ver con detalles la flor, al ver el reverso decía escrito "esta flor, sirve como relicario; para abrirlo, has lo siguiente…"

Las palabras que estaban escritas se borraron y reaparecieron otras con imágenes incluidas(letras para las mujeres y dibujos para los hombres), Sonic leyó con mucha atención las instrucciones, la cual era una serie de pasos, que decían "toca los botones del 12 al 2, luego cuando salga el botón lo giras a la izquierda 3 veces consecutivas y lo oprimes…"

-bueno…-el oprimió los botones en el orden dicho anteriormente, y cada vez que presionaba uno, se escuchaba un sonido lindo y suave, hasta tener los 11 botones encendidos y salió del centro de la flor, el 12° botón, lo giro 3 veces y finalmente lo oprimió; Sonic le dio vuelta para ver que decía al reverso otra vez…"gira los lados como una 'X' y ábrelo como un libro y listo"…el al voltearlo vio unas líneas atravesadas por el centro, que antes no estaba ahí, giro como lo indicado y lo abrió como un libro… en una cara tenia como una especie de marco y en la otra para escribir en el; en estas venían igualmente instrucciones

-mh… "imagina la persona que mas quieras o desees en el mundo y también piensa en la ultima frase que expresaste"-el cerro los ojos y empezó a imaginársela, emitió un gran suspiro e por ultimo repitió la frase que había dicho _"llegara el dia, en que la tendré a mi lado, y no habrá nada ni nadie que me lo impida"_ y al abrirlos nuevamente vio la misma imagen que había pensado y la frase que asimismo dicho la tenia escrita al otro lado

-mh, ja ja…supongo que esto será como mi marco de fotografía cuando no pueda verla, me parece bien…-lo iba a cerrar, pero antes de hacerlo, acaricio la boca de la imagen, suspiro y finalmente lo cerro; Sonic se bajo del árbol, monto su extreme gear y se fue en camino a donde estaban los demás(ahora si definitivamente).

Al llegar, Amathyst fue la 1° en preguntarle la razón de su tardanza, le dijo una mentira pequeña;

Porque, no iba a llegar de la nada, para luego abrazar a Amathyst y besarse, seria aterrador(talvez lo quería hacer(pero no enfrente de Thunder o en otras circunstancias))luego salió en la pantalla de la siguiente carrera, la cual participaría el Team "Lilac Blue"

-vamos Amathyst, a ganar esa carrera-le dice confiado Sonic

-si-le contesta rápidamente, toma su extreme gear y se van todos…


	14. Capitulo 14: menudo problema, eh 2

CAPITULO 14 "MENUDO PROBLEMA 2"

Ala mañana siguiente… temprano antes de que empezara el caos y metidas de pata…

El comentarista y su equipo están en conteo de puntos, para la siguiente ronda, así que ese dia era libre de carreras aparentemente, pero esa es otra historia…

En el Bosque de Metal City, estaban los 5 en ese lugar, cada uno de los equipos ya había participado; el Black Knight estaba cuidando a Amathyst, porque es su trabajo; mientras ella se distraía con una mariposa que pasaba por ahí y con su afán de quererla atrapar, como la gatita que es(es una Mau Egipcia, que es una raza de gato), mientras no tan lejos, desde la base de un árbol… acompañado por Tails, Sonic la miraba con ojos de cachorro triste, ya que deseaba estar con ella, pero no podía como estaba Thunder(obviamente), ella al verlo lo saludo alegremente y el le respondió a su saludo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dice en voz baja

-es… tan… maravillosa… mi… dulce…-

-hola Sonic-le habla Knuckles, el voltea y le responde contento

-hola Knuckles, ¿Dónde estabas?-y despreocupadamente le contesta Knuckles

-ah, no importa, solo estaba en mi carrera, la cual prometiste ir…-

-¿En serio?-responde Sonic un tanto preocupado, y le contesta de la misma manera, solamente cambio el tono de voz de tranquila a divertida

-ah, no en realidad-

-ja, que gracioso Knuckles, me matas-le responde satíricamente mientras voltea a verla de nuevo, Tails le pregunta con curiosidad(aunque no demasiada) al ver que solo le prestaba atención(excesiva atención, para mi gusto; tanto que da sospecha)a Amathyst, mientras cazaba la mariposa que seguía revoloteando por ahí

-Sonic, ¿Por qué miras a Amathyst?-

-no quiero perderla de vista, ni que se aleje…de mi…-(lo ultimo lo dijo en susurros)

Asimismo cruzo los brazos como, como si fuese uno de los Black Knight;

Knuckles y Tails a manera de que ya sabían, no le creyeron, lo engañaron como Wave a Jet, en el capitulo anterior…

-¿Por qué no la quieres perder de vista? Si sabes que esta el Black Knight…-

-mh…supongo que no hace daño ayudarle un poco…-Knuckles sonrió un poco con mirada traviesa y le dio señas a Tails de no decir nada, comprendió el mensaje y le dijo a Sonic

-hey Sonic ¿Vamos a ver si hay carreras el dia de hoy?-

-eh… yeah, los alcanzo después-le hecho un ultimo vistazo, y le dijo en voz baja

-no me tardare mucho…-y al voltear, Knuckles y Tails no se habían ido e le dieron un buen susto, tanto lo asustaron que dio un buen grito…

-mh, Sonic esta gritando y no soy yo el que lo hace gritar… bien el que lo haya hecho-

-Black Knight, ¿No era Sonic el que grito?-

-si, pero no se preocupe, dudo que sea algo serio-ella se complació de esta respuesta, mostrando una sonrisa…

Mientras tanto, Knuckles riendo a mas no poder y Sonic lo irritado se le nota; ya después de tanto ja ja, el se calma y le dice

-vamos Sonic, admítelo te gusta…-

-no me GUSTA Knuckles… la AMO-le contesta al dar la espalda y los otros 2 con cara de WOW…

-no tienes que exagerar Sonic…-le dice Tails tranquilamente

-es que es la verdad, Tails…-le responde de modo que voltea para dar la cara y demostrar que es cierto u continua…

-la verdad es que, ayer me… bueno me hizo darme cuenta, de lo que siento en verdad por ella…-continua, pero voltea a verla de nuevo, en el sitio en donde estaba

-jamás imagine que… llegaría a gustarme… es la 1° vez que siento esto… bueno no así-

-mh…-le contestan Tails y Knuckles con un tono de "no te creo"

-¿Qué quieren decir con ese "mh"?…chicos-les pregunta con voz de picardía, Knuckles le dice de tranquilo pero serio

-vamos Sonic… no te hagas el tonto… la tratabas de conquistar antes de que supieras su nombre…-

-¡¿Qué?!, debes estarme bromeando Knuckles-

-en realidad, es cierto-le agrega Tails

-explíquese…-les pide Sonic, porque no sabía exactamente de que hablaban, pero diciéndolo en cierto modo si…

Jet y Storm, paseaban por ahí, por los siguientes motivos: 1) Jet lo ordeno, 2) no tenían nada que hacer, bueno a excepción de Wave, 3) aprovecharía en buscarla y decirle el porque, se fue… en eso, que iban caminado tranquilamente; alcanzan a ver a Sonic y sus amigos, pero los ignoran, ya que el tiene asuntos mas importantes(como buscar a Amathyst).

Desventuradamente(por cosa del destino y sus caprichos, de hacer la vida miserable)aparece en una de las pantallas…el comentarista de las carreras…

-_buenos días, Metal __City__… noticias de la Gran Competencia de Dobles, después de un conteo de puntos, sobre maniobras tanto de equipos como individuales… he aquí los resultados de la 1° etapa…-__(_explicare eso de la GCD, verán es como una competencia común, me refiero de llegar a la final y ganar la copa… la única diferencia es, que se toma en cuenta, el nivel de maniobras, técnica y habilidad, que es aparte, pero viene incluida en esta competición). Al ver los resultados de la táctica de equipos, iban en 1° lugar el Team "Babylon Rouges" seguidos de el Team "Lightning Yellow"y al final el Team "Lilac Blue" (empezó a trabajar en equipo, un poquito tarde)… en individual iban así: 1° Amathyst Goldstar, seguido de un empate en el 2° Sonic The Hegetdog y Jet The Hawk y en 3° Miles "Tails" Prower… en el de habilidad (eso incluía estrategia)

-es el único de todo lo participantes… que planeo desde el principio la competencia-agrega el comentarista y finalmente sale en la pantalla como el indiscutido 1° Black Knight Thunder

-_eso fue todo en las noticias de la GCD, les informaremos lo mas pronto posible, si hay un cambio… hasta la próxima y gracias a su atención…-_

-naaa…-respondieron Sonic y Jet, como gesto de que no me importa, tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que prestar atención(Jet en buscarla y Sonic en entender que querían decir Tails y Knuckles, sobre su…ya saben).

En lo que iban a seguir en sus cosas, pasaron muy cerca uno del otro, como una 1½ cuadra pero por la paz y distraídos, no se hablaron… por ahora.

Storm le pregunto que porque la buscaba y se enojaba cada vez que Sonic llegaba estar con ella o que estuviese con el(la razón es, que no entendió las indirectas que le decía Wave, sobre Jet(mh, como pudo llegar tan lejos))pero le pregunto tan alto que Sonic logro escuchar…

-ya te dije Storm… no te diré la razón…-

-vamos jefe…no es porque estas loco por ella…-al escuchar el cometario de Storm, este volteo y con cara de sorpresa, pero no lo tomo tan enserio…

-jefe, no lo va a admitir…es tan bonita y le caes bien…-Jet ya se estaba desesperando de los acotaciones de Storm y le contesta casi gritando

-¡Bien, lo admito… me gusta OK; cada vez que Sonic interrumpe o esta con ella me hace rabiar, ¿Por qué?, porque me gusta…satisfecho!!!-

-ah, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-dijo contento Storm y Jet suspiro amargamente, pero aliviado de que el lo dejara en paz por un buen rato…

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles habían escuchado todo… de inicio a fin…

-WOW, eso si es desahogarse-dice Knuckles y Tails le dio la razón con un sencillo si, ya se estaban encaminando de nuevo, pero Sonic se quedo mudo un rato, al parecer no le convenía que Jet estuviese cerca de Amathyst…

-¿Sonic?-le dijo Tails, ambos se acercaron a el y vieron en su mirar un profundo deseo de… Knuckles al ver que Sonic pensaba hacer algo que infaliblemente se iba arrepentir…

-Sonic, no necesitas hacer lo que sea, que estés pensando hacer-el sin decir, forma un puño con la mano y se enfoca hacia Jet, con una mirada enojada y le dice en voz alta al acercarse mas a el

-hey Jet, no te dije que te alejaras de ella…- el al escucharlo, con una pequeña burla le responde

-ja, tu no me dices que hacer…-en eso el se da cuenta de que el esta enlazado(otra forma de decir enamorado, por si lo olvidaron)de la misma chica que el desea

-…Sonic, por lo visto, te gusta la misma chica que a mi ¿Cierto?-

-y eso a ti no te incumbe… ¡solo te advierto, que te quiero lejos de ella!!! O mejor aun… ¡esto lo arreglaremos en el circuito!!!-

-¡¿Qué?!!-exclaman Tails y Knuckles sorprendidos; ambos trata de entrar en razón a Sonic, pero parece que sus esfuerzos son en vano y Jet sonriente le contesta

-ja, entones estas diciendo una apuesta… bien acepto… si tu ganas, no me le volveré a acercar a Amathyst… pero si yo gano… saldré con ella, todo un dia, sin que tu obstruyas ¿De acuerdo?-Sonic no le pareció apostarla y con las advertencias de sus amigos, pero cegado por ese deseo termino aceptando…

En el otro lado con Amathyst y Thunder, seguían en el bosque; ella siguió tratando de capturar esa mariposa, pero pierde las ilusiones al ver que esta se fue alejándose más y más

-aah, se fue…-dijo Amathyst en un suspiro de pronunciación aburrida u se sentó en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y Thunder le iba a mencionar algo… pero es interrumpido cuando su emblema comienza a brillar y sonar…

-¿Qué sucede Black Knight?-mh, al parecer es Fire, mi Lady; me permite tengo que ir a contestar-

-ah si claro, tomate tu tiempo-le dice mientras se acuesta desinteresadamente en la tierna hierba y suave viento soplando en su cara y se puso a ver las nubes…

Pasa una 20 minutos en ese estado y cada nube que ve le recuerda a algo que la hace feliz por ejemplo:

El dia en que llovió(la nube tenia forma de gota), Amathyst se hecho a reír, porque en es dia fue cuando salió de Egipto por 2°; durante su viaje a Metal City, llovió, descendió del cielo a la tierra… Otra nube tenia forma de corazón, la cual le recordó a su profundo amor hacia…

Thunder regresa después, de hablar con Fire y Tempest; ambos deciden buscar a los demás, porque era hora de cazar a Sonic, para Thunder… no demasiado lejos del anuncio de la pantalla y la discusión de Sonic & Jet…

-mh, ¿En donde estará Sonic Buddy, Tails y Knuckles?-

-lo desconozco, pero los encontraremos… hey mi Lady esos no son Tails y Knuckles-le indica la dirección y ella los reconoce de inmediato

-si, Thunder son ellos, ¡vamos con ellos!!-

-como usted ordene-ambos partieron hacia con ellos corriendo, pero al llegar, se Tails fue sin que pudiese saludar, ambos se miraron con profunda extrañes y le preguntaron a Knuckles lo que pasaba

-hola Knuckles ¿Qué sucede?-

-hola Amathyst; Thunder necesito decirte algo importante… pero no enfrente de ella…-Thunder le confirmo se apartaron un poco de ella, para que no escuchara, pero al parecer fue malísima la noticia, porque Thunder estallo de ira y gran poder se desprendió de el…

-ese idiota las pagara de lo peor…eso por el momento no importa, me lo dijiste, para que yo se lo dijera a mi Lady con el mayor tacto posible ¿Cierto?-

-si-ambos regresaron con ella y no menos tranquilo le dijo BK a ella

-mi Lady…vera…Sonic & Jet…una pareja de idiotas(lo ultimo lo dijo en murmullos(ah, y lo siento por las 2 groserías anteriores))…apostaron una carrera …y Sonic perdió la carrera-

-pero… ¿Qué apostó?-

-el arriesgó…-trataba de no mostrar su furia hacia el, pero no tenia derecho a desquitarse con ella, que la consideraba como una hija…

-…a usted-

-a mi, ¿En que?-dijo con un tono sorprendido

-…en que si el ganaba, Jet le dejaría de hablar… pero el perdió… y lo contrario es que, Jet saldría con usted… una cita para ser mas precisos-

-no lo puedo creer… que haya apostado a mi nombre-se dice mientras se inca hasta el suelo, con una voz triste y sola le cuestiona a Knuckles

-… ¿Puedes llevarme hasta con Sonic y los demás?-

-si, pero ¿Por qué?-ella le contesta mientras se levanta

-me pondré de acuerdo con Jet…-Knuckles no dijo nada, pero se le notaba boquiabierto, miro a Thunder y solo había ira en sus ojos y ganas de decapitar a cierto erizo azul, pero en su mente recorría un pensamiento

-Sonic… Jet… a ambos les espera un castigo de lo mas intenso…y mejor aun, los hará rabiar de… mi Lady…vaya con el y aclare lo que tenga que comentar-

ella acepto con una mirada y Knuckles la guió hasta donde estaban ellos antecedentemente…Efectivamente, Sonic con los brazos cruzados, estaba dándole la espalda a todos, sin excusas ni pretextos, el ambiente alrededor de el estaba un tanto pesado; Amathyst quiso acercársele, pero al sentir su esencia que antes había experimentado; decidió no hacerlo… se le dirigió a Jet y le cuestiono

-¿Supongo que tu ganaste la carrera?-le dice un tanto tranquila y cabizbaja

-entones ya sabes… que saldrás conmigo, ¿No te opondrás?-hubo silencio en ese entonces; Sonic al escuchar esa pregunta, el voltea ligeramente, con la expectativa de que ella lo rechazara, pero el destino estaba en su contra…

-no, no pienso negarme… solo vine a saber cuando… sería… la… cita-todo mundo quedo atónito; Sonic se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra;(verán, Amathyst no era porque quería salir con Jet, era puesto que tenia una idea errónea sobre apostar… la cual era que era parecido a una promesa…(pobre niña inocente))

-lo tomare como un si…-le responde Jet un tanto contento, porque admitió que dudaba que ella aceptaría

-… mira pensaba si fuese desde temprano… pero si se interpone una carrera a uno de los 2, seria en la tarde… ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-si me parece un buen plan, ¿En donde nos encontramos?-

-en este lugar… nos vemos mañana-

-bien, hasta pronto-Jet y Storm se van…

Knuckles no estaba de acuerdo de obligarla a salir con alguien y le pregunta

-Amathyst, si tenias la oportunidad de negarte… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-.Ella tranquilamente, pero no sin escasez melancólica le responde

-creo que una apuesta es… parecido a una promesa… solamente que en esta ocasión prometieron a mi nombre-así termina ella da la vuelta y regresa con Thunder; se le notaba una pequeña lagrima en el rostro… Tails y Knuckles se le hizo injusto que ella aceptara tal situación, pero aun así ambos siguieron a Sonic…

Después de un rato buscándolo… lo encontraron a el, estaba apoyándose a un árbol, por lo visto no quería ver a nadie ni hablar…

-¿Por qué no hiciste caso? Cuando te advertimos, que no apostaras a Amathyst…-le reprocha Knuckles; Tails le da una señal con una mano, como diciéndole que guardara silencio, al hacerlo, se escucharon unos casi inaudibles sollozos, la cual venían de Sonic; ambos se acercaron para comprobar si era verdad, el evita que lo van, pero alcanzan a ver unas lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla izquierda; decidieron solo acompañarlo, sin decirle comentarios… ya que vieron que en su mirada(bueno en lo poco que le vieron)… había señal de remordimiento y dolor… más dolor que nada, sentía haberla perdido, perdido la oportunidad de…


	15. Capitulo 15: que dia!

CAPITULO 15 "!QUE DIA!"

Antes del día de mañana… Amathyst se puso a llorar, siendo consolada por Black Knight Thunder; ya que le dolió otra vez que su amistad, estuviese en la cuerda floja… pero seguía firme con su decisión… aun seguiría siendo fiel a su corazón, pasase lo que pasase…

Bueno continuado con nuestra historia…

Llega el amanecer en Metal City… al igual en las carreras de la Gran Competencia de Dobles; los viejas heridas siguen un poco abiertas, pero con la esperanza de sanar pronto;

Jet no corrió con suerte, ya que tuvo una carrera temprano (después de dormir no del todo bien(parte de buena y mala)) quería salir con ella desde el alba hasta el ocaso; ya que era relativo de estar mas tiempo con Amathyst(así o más lógico)no obstante, también deseaba ganar la competencia, así que tuvo que aguantarse hasta la tarde…

Cambiando de escenario… la noche pasada, Sonic se quedo dormido entre sus lagrimas, pero le dio poca importancia, ya que se encontraba cansado… Tails y Knuckles no muy apartados de el, también se cansaron de esperar respuesta alguna, la cual se quedaron soñados…

Amathyst se escabullo de Thunder, para buscar a Sonic, ya que quería verlo y aclarar las cosas… llego a encontrarlo, después de un buen rato, pero al verlo dormido, se acerco muy despacio y vio en sus mejillas impregnadas de lagrimas secas, pero las confundió con saliva; saco su pañuelo, lo empapo con un poco de agua y le limpio el rostro muy suavemente, casi sin tocarlo, para no despertarlo ya después de limpiarle el rostro, se acerco lentamente a uno de sus oídos y le dijo algo en voz baja y muy dulce le acaricio la cabeza, decido irse ya que ese panorama no le pertenecía;

ya había visto a Tails y Knuckles cuando llego, se les acerco y a cada uno le tomo la mano

-me alegro, que… siempre sean tan amigos-pero al ver que Tails iba a despertarse, al ver lo que pasaría… comenzó a cantar

-"_calla mi vida… no hay que llorar… sueña y duerme feliz… haz caso a mis palabras, que sabes que son verdad… sueña y duerme feliz… al soñar se reflejan tus deseos… no haz de olvidar… lo feliz que te harán… sueña y duerme feliz…_"-y en efecto el volvió a dormirse y ahora si mas tranquilito(por la dócil canción de ella y su voz igual de suave)ella se levanto y se fue al escondidillas, para no despertarlos…

Ella al regresar, encontró a Thunder afilando su hacha, la cual su costumbre de hacerlo en las mañanas, para tenerla lista para cortar cabezas(¿Qué creían? ¿Qué lo estaba haciendo para decapitar a Sonic? No, en la mañana que es un significado de mal augurio en la caza, (para los Black Knight's) prefieren hacerlo en la tarde, ya que les da la ventaja, al obscurecer)

-Thunder…-

-fue a verlo ¿Verdad?-

-…si-OH, esta bien mi Lady, tiene derecho a verlo cuando desee; pero no olvide su cita con Jet… cambiando de tema… la oí cantar, una coro de cuna, acaso ellos estaban…-

-…si estaban dormidos…-el dejo de pulir su arma, pero lo hizo de tal modo que daba miedo y terror al mas valiente, ya se detuvo paulatinamente; se levanto e se le dirigió…

-mi Lady, usted a de perdonarme, pero no iré a decapitar a Sonic o Jet…-

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme por eso…? Mejor aun es extraño-le contesto con un tono de asombro, no es común en los BK's que dejen de perseguir a la persona que la daño, pero el se limito en contestar…

-ellos sufrirán mas al amanecer del próximo día…-(que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo)Amathyst se le hizo mas raro, pero al ver la hora decidió que ya era hora de irse, de modo de que Jet la estaba esperando… tomo su extreme gear, abrazo a Thunder y se despidió alegremente, pero con la duda en su cabeza…

Llega la tarde… el momento, que Jet había estado esperando, al lado de una banca y su gear apoyada sobre esta, todo el santo día… después de un extenso día de espera y aguantar las preguntas de Wave y Storm…

-ah… ¿En donde estará? ¿Por qué tardara tanto?…-ya estaba haciendo un agujero en el piso, por la desesperación de su tardanza; Amathyst llega sobre su extreme gear, iba a toda velocidad, da un freno trasero, la cual la hace derrapar, tanto que llega a levantar la gear y hacerla caer… sin embargo, lo había hecho a propósito… apoyo la mano sobre el suelo y dio una maroma de espalda, soltando su gear, con le fin de que saliera volando por los aires… cayo hincada y se levanto lentamente, justo cuando su extreme gear iba a caer, ella lo atrapa sin mostrar dificultad alguna… (es una de la muchas maniobras que hace en le aire, solamente esta la practico sobre tierra) Jet se impresiono, al ver lo que había hecho, y se le acerca sin la mayor preocupación de que cierto erizo interfiriera…-hola Jet, lo siento por llegar tarde…

-ah… relájate no llegaste tan tarde-Amathyst le pregunta con curiosidad…

-Jet… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-eh… mh… no lo se-

-¿Te parece si nos sentamos? Para pensar que hacer-

-al lo que te refieres es… ¿Qué el plan es… hacer un plan?-le dice Jet con cierta duda y curiosidad

-si-le contesta rápido e inocentemente feliz

-…bien-ambos se van a sentarse en la banca, donde dejo Jet su extreme gear de modo que ella también deja la suya, ambos comienzan a pensar en que hacer… pero Jet tiene otra artimaña en su cabezota verde… no llevaban un largo rato desde que sentaron; el finge bostezar y estirarse, como si estuviese aburrido…(así o mas vieja la técnica) no obstante, para su mala suerte, cuando estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella… pasa una mariposa, Amathyst como buen felino… se levanta sin avisar y rápidamente se levanta para ir a atraparla; Jet al no tener en que apoyarse y lo rápido que se fue… se cayo de la banca y termino comiendo tierra; Amathyst vio no vio que se cayo, ni escucho el ruido del golpe; porque se distrajo al ver a Sonic sobre su extreme gear, siendo perseguido por Thunder(lo común, ya saben)

-¿Ese no es… Sonic? ¿Tu que dices Jet?… ¡Jet!-al voltear lo vio en el piso con la cara llena de tierra, corrió en su auxilio y despacio le ayudo en levantarse

-¿Estas bien?-si…¡auch!!!!… mi brazo-ella no le gusto para nada el panorama, porque recordó las palabras que el le había dicho…

-déjame ayudarte Jet…-

-relájate… estoy bien…-

-OH no, nada de que estas bien… tu mismo me lo dijiste… como muevas los brazos afectara a tu equilibrio… si participas en una carrera en ese estado, un mal movimiento podría hacerte caer y lastimarte mas…-el al ver que no podía hacer nada para negarle, así que termino aceptando; Amathyst le pidió que se volteara, para acomodarle el brazo, que por lo visto se lo había dislocado; comenzó a frotarse las manos entre si para producir calor, puso una mano sobre su hombro y la otra detrás del este, no demasiado abajo de la otra mano… y le empujo con tal fuerza, que hizo que tronara y la expresión que dejo Jet en su cara lo confirmaban; después lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto hacia arriba con igual de fuerza y todo eso lo hizo para acomodarle el hombro… después de la tortura, comienza lo amable, Amathyst le empieza a dar masaje en este(ya que curar un miembro lesionado, no requiere de la magia a menos que no sepas hacerlo) tan suave y despacio… que Jet comienza a disfrutarlo, sin temor a ser dañado, olvidando lo anterior; con los ojos entre cerrados, llega a veces los deja cerrados por un pequeño momento…

Pasa media hora en ese estado y Amathyst termina de arreglarle el hombro

-bien… ya esta Jet…OH-se sorprende al verlo dormido y le habla un poco mas fuerte

-…Jet …Jet-

-…ah, ya termino…-y comienza a estirarse y relajar los músculos, al ver que ya no le dolía le dice contento

-hey gracias Amathyst, me ayudo bastante-le dice mientras relaja el brazo ella tranquila le dice con cierto aire de timidez

-Jet… ¿Podría?… mh…-hey, ¿Qué ocurre?-le cuestiona con curiosidad

-… me preguntaba ¿Si te gustaría que yo?…-en eso se voltea tímidamente y el se queda viendo raro

-…no podría… pero ¿Tal vez si?-

-¿Si que?-el se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, ella en vez de responderle se acerca mas a el e le toma de la mano, con una mirada de ternura, como si dijese… Jet entiende el mensaje y sonríe al mero estilo de Sonic, se aproxima más y más a ella, porque pensaba y quería en darle… al tenerla lo mas cerca posible, ya iba a besarla…

-Jet… Jet… Jet-el despierta de su maravilloso sueño y murmura

-… diablos, porque no pensé en agregarle que podía besarla…-

-¿Que dices Jet? ¿Te dormiste otra vez?-

-ah, no importa… ¿Qué querías decirme?-

-ah, veraz, me preguntaba si ¿Querrías una carrera contra mi? Ya sabes tu contra mi…-

-ja, claro que acepto-le responde confiado

-bien…-ella se levanta y toma su extreme gear y le dice

-¡ATRAPAME, si puedes!-

-¿¡eh!?-le responde con sorpresa; Amathyst corre y sube a su extreme gear, Jet entiende el mensaje, toma su gear y sale a atraparla…

Dura un buen rato en atraparla, ya que Amathyst se las ingeniaba para evadirlo; se agachaba, frenaba, aceleraba, daba curvas falsas(a lo que me refiero es que, aparentaba girar al izquierda y daba a la derecha u viceversa(si que es engañosa, pero que mas da le encantan los juegos))…Amathyst se la pasaba riéndose, Jet a pesar de no poder atraparle se la paso divirtiéndose, así como media hora más, hasta que el decido atraparla de la siguiente manera; el estaba tratando de atraparla y al tenerla al menos 1 metro de distancia, el carga de aire en la parte frontal del gear y lo suelta, causando que lo derribe hacia delante, Amathyst voltea hacia atrás y ve a Jet que salto de su extreme gear e no sabe que hacer y la derriba(solo con el objetivo de atraparla(no dijo como atraparla, así que es valido))

Ambos salen rodando y se detienen después de tanto giro… Amathyst se levanta y le ayuda en levantarse sin decirle ni una sola palabra, hasta que…

-¡Jet! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-el pone cara de asombro, pero solo se limita en contestarle como logro atraparle, le pregunta si cree que algún dia podría hacer ese salto sobre

-si, ¿Por qué no?-segurote le responde; ella le afirma con la cabeza, pero al ver la hora entendió que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, le explico a Jet que ya tenia que irse, el le comprendió e aprovecharía en irse a descansar…

-¡adiós Jet, nos vemos en otro día!!-sube de nuevo a su extreme gear, sin antes darle la de Jet y ahora se va definitivamente…

Al regresar encuentra a Tails, Knuckles y por supuesto al Black Knight Thunder, se sorprende al ver que tenían a Sonic atado con una soga y amarrado de la boca inclusive

-hola mi Lady, ¿Cómo le fue?-

-bien…Thunder… pero ¿Por qué Sonic Buddy esta atado?-

-vera mi Lady… durante su ausencia, Sonic empezó a inquietarse por la ansiedad, tanto que decidimos amarrarlo… hasta que usted llegara y lo desamarrara, ¿Tal vez eso lo calme?-

-WOW-avanza hacia con Sonic, sin antes saludar a Tails y Knuckles; comienza desamarrarlo, que no le fue muy difícil Ya que no estaban tan ajustados los amarres…

Pero la verdad es que, a Sonic lo amarraron, porque… todo empieza desde la mañana al despertarse, al notar su cara limpia, se fue a buscarla junto con Tails y Knuckles; pero se enteró que ya se había ido con Jet, por medio de Thunder, cuando este entretuvo platicando con Tails y Knuckles el aprovecho para huir a escondidillas y se fue a espiarlos, ya que no podía permitir que Jet la tocara, en ciertos momentos le daba celos al verlo tan contento con SU niña, donde el debería de estar(según el), pero en un momento lo atrapa Thunder y comienza a perseguirlo u más bien cazarlo

(motivó de que Amathyst lo haya visto(así o más obvio)pero ella no pensó, que el la estuviese espiando)después de atraparle y compartir unas palabras, lo amarro para que no se volviera a escapar, regreso con Tails y Knuckles… al verlo así le preguntaron el porque, les contesto de manera rápida y sin contratiempos, el le ato la boca y le advirtió que si Amathyst le preguntara el porque de su estado, solo le quedaba de 2 opciones: 1)no decir nada u 2)decir la mas pura verdad… el se decidió en no decir nada, no podía decirle que la fue a observarla y decirle el porque, la cual es que la ama(seria aterrador y sobre todo no estaba muy seguro en decirle, ya le había hecho tanto daño y tenia la poca esperanza de gustarle e decidió por su cuenta, enlazarla de la misma manera de ella lo hizo… profundamente)al terminar de desamarrarlo le dijo

-hey, gracias Amathyst-

-mh, no hay problema…-

-¿Cómo la pasaste con…?-el voltea un poco y ella contesta alegremente

-bien… pero para ser honesta… me gusta más estar con mis amigos cercanos-el le comprendió el mensaje y le sonrió la cual es su costumbre…

Sonic al ver que tenia una pequeña ilusión de gustarle, de la misma manera de que el esta de ella; decidió no tomar en cuenta a Jet o a cualquiera que intente quitársela, ya que el tiene la ilusión de tenerla consigo… pero lo 1° es lo 1°… llegar a enlazarla, luego más y más… hasta ya no poder…

Lo que no sabe es el castigo que es espera a el y Jet… por cortesía de Thunder, al cual se trata del siguiente capitulo…


	16. Chapter 16: el castigo de Thunder

CAPITULO 16 "EL CASTIGO DE Thunder"

(mi capitulo favorito!! XD)

Al siguiente día Sonic estaba buscando a Amathyst ya que se entero, de que tendrán una carrera en la tarde… así que inicio su búsqueda en el bosque(era de esperarse, le encantan los juegos… en especial el de ocultarse y el bosque por ser tan frondoso, le daba ventaja al esconderse(sigue siendo una niña, por dentro))

-ah, ¿En donde estas?… Jet…-el solo paseaba por ahí, sin la menor intención de encontrarla (aparentemente)el también llega a verle, bajo de su extreme gear y se le dirigió a Sonic, con burlesca

-ja, me sorprende que aun sigas en este lugar-

-eso mismo digo… al parecer no te agrado nada lo de ayer ¿Cierto?-

-ja, debes estarme bromeando…ah-ambos voltean y ven una figura de una chica de cabello lila

-a quien salude, primero es a quien quiere mas, ¿De acuerdo?-le prepone Jet, Sonic le afirma con la cabeza(ambos sabían que al otro le gustaba la misma chica)

-ja, pierdes tu tiempo Jet…-le dice confiado Sonic…

-¡hola!!!… ¡Shadow Buddy!!!-¡¿Eh?!!-exclaman los 2 al escuchar un nombre de otro chico que no estaba con ellos, se aproximaron e se escondieron detrás de un árbol, y efectivamente… Amathyst estaba abrazando a otro chico… Shadow

-¡Shadow Buddy!!-

-htmp …suéltame-

-no quiero…-

-mh… has lo que quieras-

-hey… ¿Quién se cree que es?-pregunta Jet con un tono medio celoso

-mh… es Shadow-

-¿Shadow?-el voltea a ver a Sonic y después sigue viendo la situación

-creo que ella lo menciono una vez…-

-a si ¿Cuándo?-

-… el dia en que tu… hey ya se van-dijo este al ver que Shadow se llevaba a SU Amathyst

- mira Sonic… en estos momentos desesperados… los rivales se unen contra de un enemigo en común…¿Estas de acuerdo?-el le afirmo con la cabeza y chocan las manos como símbolo de alianza(¿Así de rápido de alianzan? ¿Por qué no? Si discuten tan rápido, cuando se ven ¿Por qué no unirse así de veloces?)

Cada uno tomo su camino, Sonic se fue a reunirse con Tails y Knuckles, mientras Jet fue con su banda…

Sonic al llegar los saludo rápidamente

-hola chicos…-

-hola Sonic…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que irías a Buscar a Amathyst?-le pregunta Tails

-si eso estaba haciendo… hasta que la encontré…-

-y…¿En donde esta?-le dice Knuckles

-…esta con Shadow-le contesta de manera algo melancólica

-hey Sonic, levanta ese animo, el no podrá quitártela en un día (aja XD)-

-ah… no lo se Tails, ambos se llevan tan bien… ¿Y si ella esta…?-

-no levantes falsos Sonic…-le sugiere Knuckles

-…es algo pasajero, no te preocupes-le continua relajado

-como a tu no la amas…-murmura, el piensa en las posibilidades, ya que Shadow y Amathyst son muy amigos e siempre se llevan bien, la cual le es muy inquietante…

Jet regreso a su nave, la cual le estaba esperando Wave y Storm…

-mh, Jet ¿En donde estabas?-el no le responde y se sienta en su silla le da la vuelta y los ignora…(como niño caprichoso)por el momento

-mh… ¿Tal vez sea ese chico negro?-dice Storm

-ah… ¿Cuál chico negro…?-le pregunta Jet(como si no lo supiera)

-vera jefe… yo estaba por el bosque, muy temprano, estaba de paseo cuando vi a la linda chica de cabello lila… parecía estar hablando con un tipo de color negro muy parecido al chico de color azul…-Jet no lo tomo demasiado bien; al enterarse que ella ya estaba con el desde temprano; el golpeo con gran ira su escritorio y su miraba delataba un gran caldero de celos hirviendo…

Ya una hora pasada, Sonic y Jet se vuelven a encontrar, entre los 2 indagan a Amathyst, por todo el bosque, hasta que los encuentran… sin que anteriormente, Jet le dijera a Sonic sobre, que ambos ya estaban juntos desde temprano, el no le justo para nada ese comentario, pero cuando iba a decir algo… ambos ven a Shadow cargándola a brazos y dejándola en al base de un árbol (díganme (las que sean fanáticas de Shadow) a quien no le gustaría estar asi con el? XD). Ambos quedan boquiabiertos, al ver tal situación, pero eso no implica, que no se pusieron a rabiar…

-htmp… sabia que alguien nos estaba siguiendo…-dice una voz familiar e indiferente; ambos voltea y se sorprenden al ver a Shadow detrás de ellos

-ja, ¿Con que tu has de ser Shadow?-le dice Jet con picardía

-… me supongo que tu eres Jet… Thunder también me dijo algo sobre ti…-

-Shadow, largo tiempo sin vernos… ¿Que hacer por aquí? eh-le pregunta con cierto aire de "mala situación"

-de modo que no les dijo… mh, odio ser el mensajero… pero ya que… Thunder se fue de la ciudad por todo el dia; ayer me busco y me pidió que cuidara de Amathyst por el… ya que no podía dejarla sola y más con ustedes aquí… bien ya les dije…-les dice mientras pasa enfrente de ellos y se despide con un movimiento de mano, llega con Amathyst, la vuelve a cargar y se la lleva a otro lugar…

Sonic y Jet quedaron plasmados al saber, que el Black Knight le había dejado a Amathyst bajo su cuidado

-no lo puedo creer…-dice Sonic con un aire de tristeza

-¿Te vas a dejar derrotar así de fácil?-le cuestiona Jet

-jamás-

-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué hacemos?-

-ah…mh…-entre ambos piensan en la manera de separarlos

-Shadow, no suele bajar la guardia o es muy desconfiado…-dice Sonic

-y ¿Eso para que?-critica Jet

-…pero cuando estas con ella, se siente como muy seguro, porque sabes que no hará algo que te disguste…-ellos se dan cuenta de la solución; Sonic fue a buscar su extreme gear y regreso tan rápido como se fue; ambos se fueron a buscarla otra vez…

Pasada una media hora, los encontraron dormidos en la base de un árbol (otra vez)ellos se escondieron detrás de un árbol cercano a donde estaba su objetivo

-míralo… me da asco en tan solo verlo… esa rara cabezota que tiene…- dice Jet con un gesto de disgusto y un tanto de celos(obviamente se refería a Shadow)

-… esos enormes pies… esa estúpida nariz… sobre todo…-

-mmh, mhh-

le dice Sonic con un tono extraño (el le pereció que le entíbiese diciendo a el(son similares (aunque que im… les confundiria)la cual se fijaba en todo lo que decía Jet)

-ah… no importa, será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que despierten…-

-¿Trajiste la soga? Jet-el le enseña la cuerda, la cual utilizaran; se acercaron lentamente, sin prisa; Sonic se agacho y la cargo lentamente; no le costo mucho trabajo en levantarla, ya que es muy esbelta, no pesa mucho(no es porque sea anoréxica, esta perfecta de salud; solamente tiene la delgadez de un Siamés(genética felina, ya saben)) levantándose igual de pausado separándose de Shadow, con una mirada le dio una señal a Jet, este le entendió y mientras Sonic se iba con ella(seguía dormida obviamente(vaya que despistada, no se dio cuenta que la secuestraron))montado sobre su extreme gear(¿Qué quien sabe como lo hizo? Solamente dios)se aleja velozmente; Jet se pone sus _googles_ que usa para las carreras y lo comienza a amarrar en la base del árbol a Shadow; para su mala suerte, este se despierta y al verse amarrado contra el árbol(afortunadamente Jet ya había terminado de atarlo)el ve de izquierda a derecha y ve a Jet montado sobre su extreme gear, sonriente y diciéndole "no" con las manos(pero como todo un profesional del hurto, no se quito sus _googles_)y finalmente se fue… Shadow obviamente no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados; con su fuerza llego a romper las sogas que le aprisionaban y levantándose, con gran enfado que solo se igualaba con los Black Knights(aunque no necesita parecerse a Thunder en cuanto a ira, solito puede)

-hmpt… ya verán cuando los atrape…-y sale patinando a apresarlos, pero no le costara mucho tiempo en atraparlos…

No pasan ni 2 míseros minutos… Sonic & Jet iban confiados de que habían perdido a Shadow… pero no tomaron en cuenta que es Shadow…

-ja, que fácil…-no lo se Jet, me pareció demasiado fácil… ¡WOW ¿Qué demo…?!!-y de la nada, al mero estilo de los Black Knight's, sale Shadow de las sombras; patinado llega a alcanzar a Jet

-¡fuera de mi camino!!-lo derriba la patearlo de un pie, causando que perdiera el equilibrio(sabrá dios, como el hizo para hacerlo a tanta velocidad o mejor aun ¿Cómo le hizo, si iba patinando?)alcanzo a Sonic después de un rato y trataba de derribarlo…

-¡Shadow te has vuelto loco…!! ¡si vas a derribar, dañaras a Amathyst!!-(no lo dice para utilizarla como escudo, sino porque le preocupa que se lastime(la ama, por indiscutibles razones no quería que ella "comiera tierra"))le dice mientras evadía cada uno de los ataques de Shadow, este le contesta

-¿Crees que soy idiota?…-(perdón por la grosería)y un descuido de Sonic, este le patea el pie trasero, y causa que se caiga; aventó a Amathyst lo mas alto que pudo(ella aun seguía dormida, pero bien dormida(vaya si que tiene el sueño pesado)), mientras el conocía la el acero, Shadow les decía a ambos

-… les sugiero que…-asimismo se detiene y la atrapa como si nada

-… no intenten separarla de mi y dejen de hacer alguna tontería… ¿De acuerdo?-al terminar el se va, llevándosela a brazos…

Sonic & Jet se levantan; Jet le cuestiona

-y bien…¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?-

-no lo se… pero tenemos una carrera en una hora… ¡eso es! cuando ella se entere de esa carrera, no dudare en que vendrá…-

-así estará contigo el resto de la tarde, sin que Shadow pueda intervenir… hey eso ¿Eso de que estará contigo el resto de la tarde…?-

-después nos arreglemos, ¿Ok Jet?-le dice Sonic… después el se fue hacia la pista donde se daría la carrera, ahí ya lo estaban esperando Tails y Knuckles

-¡Sonic!!, ¿En donde estabas?-le pregunta Tails

-si… hasta parece que nos estas evitándonos-le agrega Knuckles

-hey lo siento… pero déjeme contarles…-Sonic les narra con detalle todo lo que ha pasado… al terminar, ambos quedaron atónitos al ver que, Sonic se había vuelto loco de amor por ella(como Amy o peor…)

-Sonic… ¿No crees que te estas volviendo loco con todo esto? ¿Ya sabes por lo de…?-

-Knuckles, mira no se a lo que te refieres-

-creo que lo que quiere decir es… que le tengas confianza, o pasara lo mismo…-le dice Tails con la sencillez habitual

-mh… talvez tengan razón… lo de antes, fue porque perdí confianza en ella y admito que…-

-¡hola chicos!…-les saluda una voz alegre e inocente; todos voltean a ver y era Amathyst con su sonrisa

-…me entere que tenemos una carrera justo ahora…-

-si… no oíste mal… vamos, ¡que empiece la fiesta!-

-¿Habrá una fiesta?…-Amathyst siguió a Sonic hasta la línea de salida, al mismo tiempo Tails & Knuckles salían de la pista

-mh… ¿Sonic no dijo que estaba acompaña de Shadow?-pregunta Knuckles con cierta extrañes

-tienes razón, ¿Tal vez…? ¡hey mira… es Shadow!-le indica Tails; el al voltear nota algo diferente…

-…mmh—

-¿Qué sucede Knuckles?-

-no lo se, luce como Shadow, ¿Tal vez sea el? Pero siento como si no fuera el…-.

Entre tanto en la carrera… seguían el Team "Lilac Blue" encabezando la carrera(ya era hora, de que trabajaran como equipo)ambos combinaban la velocidad y las maniobras una mezcla la maravillosamente extrema; al terminar, a partir de esa carrera, solo pasarían los que resultaran en 1° lugar…

-mh, ¿No te parece muy…?-Amathyst dice con tristeza

-si lo se, pero así son en todas las competencias…-

-aaouh…-responde con una voz sorprendida

-bien Amathyst, hora de irnos…aah…-Sonic la toma del brazo y comienza a caminar, pero ya no puede avanzar… porque Amathyst se niega a seguirle

-¿Pero que…?-; Tails & Knuckles estaban vigilando la situación y notaron que ella no caminaba en lo absoluto

-htmp…- Tails ve a Shadow que va hacia ellos

-¿Por qué se niega en seguirle?-dice Tails extrañado y Knuckles se da cuenta de…

-¿Creías que estaba mintiendo?…-dice Shadow al acercárseles, pasa al lado de ella y le dice con amabilidad

-ya es hora de irnos…- Amathyst levanta la otra mano y libera a la otra de la mano de Sonic, pero lo hace despacio(no quería lastimarlo…)

y sin decir ni una sola palabra se va…

-…bien-(pero dice con tal desagrado…)

-se fue con el…-asombrado Knuckles

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta con curiosidad entristecida

-…nada…-contesto de la misma manera que anteriormente, se marcho del lugar con una mirada de enojo y tristeza(más enojo, que tristeza)

-¡Sonic!-y los demás lo siguen…

Arriba de un edificio; Jet y Storm observaban la situación

-ja, Amathyst lo abandono…-

-Jefe… ¿Eso no significa que también a usted?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-vera… si ese tipo de negro, esta cuidándola… puede… puede… mh… a si… llevársela de la ciudad…-

-mmmh… tienes razón Storm, ese tipo tiene el poder, así que puede llevársela… la cual no permitiré…-la cual ambos se fueron a buscar a Sonic y sus amigos…

-¿En que me equivoque para que ella me dejara?-se pregunta Sonic

-ah… te acuerdas de la vez que la dejaste plantada-

-…-

-o ¿Tal vez de la vez que la jalaste hasta lastimarla?… ¿quizá cuando…?-

-hablaba hipotéticamente Knuckles…-le dice con un tono de "ya me hartaste"

-ah, eso… creí que estaba siendo sincero…-le responde…

-¿Así de fácil te dejas caer Sonic?, para alguien de tu reputación-le dice Jet al encontrarlo

-¡Jet! ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!-

-ha es simple…-le dice, entre tanto se le acerca más

-…según la teoría de Storm… si ese tal Shadow puede cuidarla, ¿Tal vez sea un relativo de que también pueda llevársela? ¿No lo crees?-

-…tienes razón…-le responde sorprendido y entrando en juicio

-…entonces la única manera de detenerle… es enfrentándole…-

-si… me dejaras a solas con ella mientras tu te encargas de el-Sonic le envió una de esas miradas que te dicen "no tientes la suerte" o "ni en sueños viejo"; ambos sin pretextos afirmaron con la mirada y todos juntos fueron a buscarlos(y cuando digo todos, eso incluye a Storm)…

Entrando el ocaso, los encontraron(se tomaron su tiempo, ¿Tal vez fueron a tomarse un cafecito acompañados de galletas o echarse una carrera?)

-htmp…por fin decidieron en dar la cara-les dice Shadow al verlos

-ja ja, crees que te íbamos a dejar solo, Shadow amigo mío-le responde Sonic con su típico tono de desafío

-ja ja ja ja ja… no puedo creer lo idiotas que son…mi Lady(esto lo dijo en murmullos, ah y disculpen la mala palabra)…¿Cuánto falta para que termine?-ella voltea hacia el ocaso

-no falta mucho… creo que un minuto…o menos…-

-ja ja… le dolerá hasta los huesos… lo que nunca se imaginaron…-les dice mientras se acerca a ellos; lo extraño era que lo empezaba a rodear un especie de torbellino de aire…

-…que pagarían por sus errores y por lo que le hicieron…-en ese pequeño torbellino comenzó a esparcirse un montón de brillos dorados y Shadow se quedo atrapado dentro de este, pero aun así no dejaba de caminar hacia ellos

-tiemblen de miedo tontos mortales, ¡Dulce o Truco!-la voz de el comenzó a cambiar y cuando termino de girar ese remolino; salió el ¡Black Knight Thunder!

-¡¿Pero que…?!-

-como dije antes dulce o truco alias vida o muerte-

-corre Jet…-

-muy buena sugerencia…-ambos sin pensarlo, subieron sus gear y con Thunder detrás de ellos enviándoles ataque tras ataque…

-¿Es tipo negro era el grandote?-pregunta Storm y Tails junto con Knuckles están igual de sacados de onda…

-no, Thunder era Shadow…-les contesta Amathyst

-¿Pero como? ¿No esta prohibido?-pregunta Tails

-Tails todo empezó así…-

-en la mañana… muy temprano, Thunder me explico su plan…_-__"mi Lady… necesito que me trasforme en la persona que mas me parezca…"—_

_-"pero no seria romper con las leyes…"-_

_-"no mi Lady… pedí permiso a los otros Black Knight's para poder trasformarme, sin quebrantar la ley, la cual la única manera es… trasformándome en la persona que mas se me parezca, en personalidad"-_

_-"bueno dicho de esa forma… ¿Pero no saldrás igual que los demás? Pero, nada perdemos con intentar"-_con la ayuda de su báculo, así empezó a conjurar un hechizo temporal de un dia(terminaba hasta el ocaso)

la cual empezó a rodearlo un torbellino de polvo dorado… al salir, ella nunca se imagino que Thunder llegaba a parecerse a Shadow(en ciertas partes de personalidad)

_-"… mi Lady ¿Quién soy ahora?"-_

_-"…… __Shadow Buddy…"-_

_-"¡¿__Qué__?!… __mi Lady, tiene un espejo_, ¿Si no le molesta_?"-_

_-"báculo trasfórmate en un espejo, por favor"-_el cetro cambio de forma y se volvió un espejo, ella se lo presto y el al verse se sorprendió mucho_…_

_-"WOW… es raro…"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"-"estoy a su misma estatura… _y… ¿_Cómo diablos le hace Sonic para cargar estas púas en su cabezota?"-_

_-"no lo se… Black Knight… ¿Por qué me pediste que te trasformara en…?"-_

_-"vera… esos 2 la tratan como un premio a ganar… no saben el verdadero valor que usted tiene… y como castigo, algo mejor que la muerte… darles en le corazón y abrirles los ojos, emprendan a valorarla como es… su amiga…"-_

_-"¿No es un poco cruel?… dañarles el corazón"-_

_-"¿Ellos pensaron lo mismo cuando la apostaron?… por eso si no quieren entender por las buenas… será a la tortura"-_

_-"mmh… es una pena que no seas el verdadero"-_

_-"disculpe?…"-_

_-"le extraño… mucho…"-_ella se entristeció un poco, pero comprendió que no podía interferir con su trabajo y decidió en ayudare en lo que pudiese

_-"Thunder… debes saber que Shadow no sonríe demasiado… es un poco agresivo, ah y otra cosa… cada vez que lo abrazo me dice "__aah__, suéltame"-_

_-"gracias mi Lady… algunas partes de su naturaleza ya las sé…"-_dicho y hecho se separaron y se vieron en donde estaban Sonic & Jet…

_-"__ja__ ahora pagaran, con sus celos y temor"-_le dio la señal a Amathyst y la conocen el resto de la historia(en la parte en donde la carga, es porque a ella le comenzó a darle sueño; a pesar sus insistencias… Thunder la cargo y la llevo a la base del árbol… cuando ella se entera de la carrera, el le indica que no hablara y fingiera no hacerle caso(lo difícil que fue para ella ¿Verdad?))

-aaah, eso explicaría, la ausencia de Thunder…-dice Knuckles al terminar de escuchar la versión de ella

-¿Entonces fue una lección de…?-

-así es Tails, no es castigo o eso creo; Pero espero que le hallan entendido…-les dice; pero Sonic & Jet llegaron a escucharla y pensaron que era una venganza(no oyeron lo ultimo ¿Cierto?)la cual los confundió y pensaron que…


	17. Chapter 17: abandono a medias

CAPITULO 17 "ABANDONO A MEDIAS"

(Advertencia es un fic super dramático XD)

Pero Sonic & Jet llegaron a escucharla y pensaron que era una venganza (no oyeron lo ultimo ¿Cierto?) la cual los confundió y pensaron que ella solo fingía ser inocente y dulce a su verdadera personalidad… vengativa y cruel…

Al dia siguiente, ya había empezado el caos y la confusión… Sonic decidió pasándose el dia ignorándola; no podía creer que ella lo había engañado, por su personalidad dulce a vengativa (que el creía(por lo visto no entendió para nada la lección-castigo de Thunder))tanto que empezó a dudar que la amaba y la chica que una vez llego a gustarle era solo una mentira…

Con Jet las cosas no eran mas simples… al regresar tenia una cara de "perrito castigado" tampoco le cabía la idea de que la niña que quería e le ayudo en muchas ocasiones sea una comedia(también creía lo mismo(también por lo visto no entendió nada)).

Por fortuna, para los 3 equipos… ciertas pistas en las que competirían estaban en reparación, por lo visto algo o alguien las había destrozado y no eran propicias para la carrera…

En el bosque… Sonic buscaba a Tails & Knuckles, para saber que había pasado con las carreras, para su desgracia(le va a doler)se encuentra con Amathyst, le saluda alegremente, como siempre…

-Sonic Buddy…-pero el le ignoro completamente pasándola de largo, se le hizo raro e inquietante, se le adelanto

-Sonic Buddy, quieres ir a buscar…-pero el siguió igual y la dejo sola…

-…buscar flores conmigo…-dijo tristemente y pensaba

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi?…-se fue en busca de Thunder, la cual sabia que estaría con Tails

Ya en la plaza… Amathyst encuentra a Thunder y como su premonición fue acertada ella se acerca un tanto más alegre

-¡Black Knight!-

-mi Lady… que gusto en verle-

-hola Amathyst-

-hola Tails… oye ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Sonic?-

-¿Que tiene algo malo?-le pregunta Knuckles

-no lo se, pero… ¡hola Sonic Buddy!-le Saluda amablemente, pero el le pasa de largo y le pregunta a Tails

-Tails…¿Sabes porque no habrá carreras el dia de hoy?-ellos con cara de sorpresa, pero decidieron seguirle el juego para tener la oportunidad de preguntarle…

-ouh… yo se el porque Sonic…-pero a pesar de sus insistencias(casi, casi, apuntándose la espada al cuello(tranquilos ella adora la vida))la ignoro completamente, al sentir su desprecio a hablarle y verle… decidió irse

-por lo que veo, Buddy no quiere verme…-

-¡mi Lady! Espere… ¡Sonic eres un imbecil!-(lo siento)le dice sin preámbulos y se disgusto por la manera que la trato, pensando en cual seria la razón…

Con Jet otra vez… en su nave, Wave ya había descubierto los archivos de Eggman y la leyenda sobre la promesa… Storm fue a espiar a Sonic y su banda, al percatarse de la situación "voló" hacia con Jet…

Al llegar entro de golpe otra vez, pero noto que el no le había dado importancia, se le notaba muy triste, recargando la cabeza en el escritorio…

-jefe, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tal vez esto le alegre?…-el le contó lo que vio, pero mas lo deprimió, no por lo que le hicieron (eso lo hubiese hecho rabiar)si no de quien…

-jefe…jefecito…-casi picándole con una vara

-¡Storm ¿Qué estas haciendo?!-le pregunta Wave

-mira…el jefe esta muy deprimido…-

-mmh… ¿Qué te ocurre Jet? ¿Necesitas verla? Ha casi lo olvido, ya descubrí algo de ella, te sorprenderá al saberlo…-pero no, tenia seguía con la misma cara, Wave & Storm comenzaron a preocuparse por su líder…

En el bosque otra vez… Amathyst estaba sentada en el suelo en la base de un árbol, con una mirada de tristeza…

-mi Lady…-

-me lo merezco…-

-¿Qué?-Thunder se extraña al recibir la respuesta

-me lo merezco… no debí hacer eso… por tratar de enseñarle una lección, como pago arruine mi relación con el… iba tan bien… hasta que…-

-mire, usted no tiene nada que ver… piénselo, si en verdad la hubiese dejado con Shadow y le hubiese dicho a usted que no se apartará de el… ¿Qué hubiera hecho?-

-… lo mismo… pero es diferente-

-…no su majestad… mire el es un idiota(disculpen por la indecencia)por no entender lo anterior, sinceramente no se lo que le pasa, pero le diré y si es necesario con el arma desenvainada…-

-…no… quiero decírselo, tal vez sea la ultima vez que le vea o hable…-

-bien le diré que desea hablar con el…-Thunder la deja con ira hacia el y va en su buscada…

Jet seguía igual de deprimido, Wave & Storm hacían lo posible por hacer que sonriera(aunque sea un poquito), historias de Babylon Garden, sus ambiciones, monedas de oro, la foto que le trajeron, incluso intentaron levantándole el animo con títeres sin ningún resultado…

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre Jet?-

-mh… ¿Tal vez fue lo de ayer?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta con interés; Storm le cuenta de principio a fin lo que paso…

-WOW, ¿Con que es eso?, no me imagine que ella le hubiese hecho eso, según los archivos, ella no es capaz de hacer eso…-

-espera, todavía hay más-

-¿Más?-Jet comienza a levantar un poco la mirada, casi no se notaba-

-bueno veras…-el contó la historia de Amathyst y Wave comenzó a entender ese embrollo…

-ya veo… ese chico y tu la trataban como un objeto… lo que quería ese tipo amarillo, era que se dieran cuenta de lo que vale o sino la iban a perder-Storm le afirmo con la cabeza y Jet comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo el, repasar lo dicho por Wave y se dio cuenta que era cierto, si quería estar con ella tenia que empezar a respetarla…

Pero se entusiasmo más al saber que ella no era una vengativa y manipuladora chica, sino seguía siendo la chiquilla dulce y bondadosa que a el le gustaba; tanto se alegro que salto de su silla y subió arriba de su escritorio; Wave & Storm se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de el; se baja y les dice contento

-bien chicos gracias por lo que hicieron, ahora lárguense-les dice mientras los empuja hasta la puerta e se despide y cierra, ellos quedaron con cara de "eh", se acercan a la puerta y escuchan ruidos de fiesta

-…a veces Jet es extraño-dice Wave…

Ya uno se había dado cuenta, pero el otro seguía igual, la cual es mas difícil… en le bosque, ya era para la noche y seguían hablando… Knuckles pensó que seria el provechoso momento de preguntarle porque la trato así en el día

-¿Qué paso con Amathyst?-

-¿Quién?-no te hagas tonto… si ella es capaz de escucharte ¿Por qué tu no?…-mientras el hablaba cosas incoherentes para Sonic, ya no podía guardarse eso por mas tiempo…

-¡ya párale!…-el se calla y ambos sorprendidos por su reacción decidieron hacerle caso

-…!¿Qué se sentiría que te cambiaran el mundo en un dia, ah?!… me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que lo que siento y descubro que es por ser tan inocente y tiene esa maravillosa alma de niña, que es una farsa…-el se voltea y baja la cabeza, empieza a hablar un poco más atenuante

-…me dolió al ver que ella es toda una apariencia, uso su falsa alma de niña para engañarme… y lo peor de todo es… que llegue a amarla, me enamoro esa falsa calidez que poseía y ame ese disfraz de alma de niña… la verdad es que… ya no siento nada por ella… nada… por eso la ignore…- (wow, que dramático)al terminar, Sonic levanto la mirada y sin voltear se fue…

-solo se engaña así mismo… ¿Cierto?-dice Tails y Knuckles le da la razón… Después de un rato… Sonic se fue hacia una pequeña colina a pensar en lo pasado, arrojando una que otra roca. Seguía molesto por lo pasado, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose…

-¿A quien engaño?… en el fondo aun la amo… me haces mucha falta… ¿Por qué Amathyst?… ¿Por qué me engañaste de esta manera?-

-¿Sonic?-

el voltea y ve que es Amathyst, queriendo cumplir con su palabra vuelve a lo suyo… ella con temor en su corazón se acerca y le pregunta

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-…es un país libre…-queriendo tratarla indiferentemente

-…te vi por aquí y viene a… disculparme, por lo que te hice, estuvo mal, pero déjame contarte mi historia, así me sentiré tranquila… creo…-el no decía nada, solo seguía tirando piedras al vacío…

-bien… todo empezó desde la mañana…-Amathyst empezó a contarle la historia, sin excluir detalles; Sonic no decía nada, seguía tirando piedras y ella se sentía mal porque pensaba que hasta ahí terminaba su equipo y su ilusión de ganar juntos la copa; parecía que hablaba sola… al terminar…

-así fue… solo quería decirte eso… nos vemos Sonic Buddy…-.

El llego ha entender la razón de sus acciones y que el plan no era suyo, no era para vengarse y recordó ella no conoce eso, al darse cuenta que en verdad, ella era de sin mentiras, su auténtica personalidad; descubrió que la estaba perdiendo(otra vez)por sus acciones…

-espera Amathyst…-ella dio la vuelta y regreso con el

-…mira no es tu culpa, sino mía… no debí frecuentarte así y menos ahora… debería ser yo el que le corresponde pedir perdón… así que… perdóname por tratarte así y lo de la tarde…-

-tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar-el se alegro por esa respuesta; se arrepintió en haber dudado que la amaba así que… le tomo la mano y suavemente con la mirada insinuándole que le gusta… pero sale ella con otra cosa…

-sssh…-

-¿Qué sucede Amathyst?-

-sssh…escucha-le dice en voz baja y comienza a acercarse

-es tu corazón, esta latiendo rápido como a unos 100 latidos por minuto…-se acerca mas a el, pegando su oído en el pecho de Sonic, la cual el empieza a acelerarse y ponerse nervioso

-Wow, 120 latidos por minuto…-

Se acerca más y más a el casi, casi abrazándolo; mientras Sonic abrasándose por abrazarla y tenerla aun más cerca, pero de su boca(parece trabalenguas ¿Verdad?)

-150 latidos…-entre más decía, más se acercaba

-… WOW, nunca había escuchado un corazón latir tan rápido…quizás 160… no 170… 180…… 190…¡ah!-

-…ah…Amathyst, ¡mira un mariposa!-

-¡¿Dónde?!-ella se aleja rápidamente, en busca de la mariposa, mientras Sonic respira relajado(Amathyst tiene un buen sentido de la audición por ser un felino y al haber silencio absoluto puede llegar a oír los latido de un corazón(¿Qué creían mal pensados? ¿Eh?))

-¿En donde esta la mariposa Sonic Buddy?-

-creo que ya se fue…-

-…aah…-dice medio triste

-hey levanta ese animo… no me gusta que pongas esa cara… habrá mas mariposas, ya veraz… !eh!-al levantar la mirada vieron una nube de mariposas, que iban hacia ellos

-¡gracias Sonic Buddy!!-

-¡eh!-ella lo abraza y se levanta para ir e intentar atrapar al menos una; la verdad era que es la migración de la mariposa monarca, fue una casualidad que Sonic le hubiese adivinado;

-¡ven a jugar conmigo!!-le dice mientras le toma de la mano y le ayuda a levantarse; mientras que las pequeñas mariposas, diminutas en cuerpo, grandes en el corazón, volaban libres con el sople del viento; ambos riéndose mientras van por la noche a tratar de atraparlas…


	18. Chapter 18: revelaciones

**CAPITULO 18 "REVELACIONES"**

El Capitulo pasado, en la parte de "las pistas estaban despedazadas" el envió a sus robots a implantar bombas de tiempo, para que se activaran en la carrera del equipo de Sonic, Jet y Tails; pero los despistados robots se llevaron bombas de inmediata explosión, la cual provoca que se cancelen temporalmente las carreras…

Eso fue lo que paso, en el pasado, el hizo todo esto para obtener el tesoro de Amathyst, la cual es un objeto pequeño y mas valioso de lo que aparenta ser, la cual es la llave para entrar…

Bien eso fue en cuanto el pasado, y ahora mientras estaba explicaba sobre los sucesos el Team "Lightening Yellow" es derrotado por el Team "Babylon Rouge" al enfrentarse, tuvieron que aceptar la derrota, pero Thunder se divirtió haciendo sufrir a los competidores que se osaban en enfrentársele, pero esa es otra historia… al dia siguiente van a enfrentarse en la ultima carrera, los Team's "Lilac Blue" y "Babylon Rouge"; pero para eso falta un buen rato…

Después de la derrota de Tails y Thunder, la cual asistieron todos(eso incluye a Knuckles, porque su competencia había finalizado, terminado como campeón de esta)los Babylon Rouge se habían ido con la idea de su siguiente adversario, a excepción de Jet, se había quedado esperando la oportunidad de estar con Amathyst y disculparse(si deseaba gustarle tenia que hacerlo(la cual será difícil))…

-bien Tails, fue un placer se tu compañero de equipo… cuando participes en una carrera como estas, no dudes en llamarme…-el le afirmo con la cabeza

-… pero ahora tengo que seguir con mi trabajo… ¿En donde esta Sonic? Tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver…-

-hey es cierto… ¿En donde esta Buddy?-dice Amathyst al ver por todos lados y no hay ni polvo de Sonic

-… el muy cobarde se fue a esconderse…-dice medio confiado Thunder y Knuckles le contradice

-no lo creo… ¿Tal vez fue a buscar algo?-

-si… un escondite… pero eso no importa ahora…-agrega Thunder; Tails & Knuckles fueron a buscarlo, porque es extraño que el se fuera sin avisar(bueno no tanto(a ¿A quien engaño? ¿Cierto?))

Jet al ver que tenia la oportunidad de acércasele, lo hizo sin dudar(no tomo en cuenta al Black Knight ¿Cierto?)

-ah… hola Amathyst…-

-¿Qué tal Jet?, mira quiero decirte que…-

-espera antes de que digas algo, quiero decirte… decirte… l…-sin que Jet se diese cuenta, Thunder se puso detrás de el; le mando una señal a ella y esta acepto…

-que yo quería, decirte…-Thunder le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y el reacciono rápidamente diciendo…

-…lo siento…-el voltea y se frota la cabeza en donde le dio; Amathyst pensaba en otra manera de ayudarle, que no fuera así; al escuchar su disculpa, decido no darle vueltas al asunto y le contesto

-no te preocupes, acepto tus disculpas-

-bien… ah, había otra cosa que quería decirte… ¿Qué era?… mmh… me preguntaba si, ¿podríamos hacer una promesa?…-seguro-

-bien… ya sabes que nos vamos a enfrentar cara a cara, y yo prometo dar todo de mi, si tu…-

-¡claro que seré una digna adversaria! ¡no te fallare Jet!!-

-espera no era eso…-

-aaah, 2 civilizaciones que hacen una promesa… otra vez…-dice Thunder con un suspiro…

-ah-se sorprenden ambos y deciden preguntarle

-Thunder… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-aun no lo saben… pero se los dice…-mientras el recordaba ya estaba a punto de decirles…

_-_verán…_ hace 3000 años… Egipto & Babylon __Garden__ eran enemigos mortales… tenían grandes rivalidades, pero la mas importante era… los asaltos de gemas preciosas y los destrozos que hacían los Babylon __Rouges__ hacia los Egipcios, ellos para castigarlos usaban su magia, les causaban inundaciones temporales o tormentas de arena desastrosas; ambos estaban nivelados, por la magia en lado de nosotros y las extreme gear en el contrario… ya era un fastidio llevar esta guerra; pero se dice que 2 jóvenes cambiaron ese transcurso…-_

-ah ¿Magia?-pregunta Jet con interés y extrañes

-después te explico…-

-¿Puedo continuar?-

-seguro-le dice Jet

-bien…_me quede que 2 jóvenes cambiaron el destino de estas civilizaciones… era una Egipcia y un Babylon Rouge… ambos hicieron amistad, pero al ver que sus pueblos no iban a aceptar su laso; así que ella decido decirle al faraón el "Rey Ad-__Get__-__MedRa__" de esa época que ya estaban hartos de que los Babylon __Rouges__ viniesen a robarles… así que le propuso que si hacían una alianza con ellos, el al principio se opuso, pero al ver la situación termino aceptando… mientras tanto con su amigo trataba de convencerles que aceptaran el trato con el faraón, el líder decidió aceptar esa propuesta y pidió que viniese hacia con el… dicho y hecho… hubo una reunión en el palacio de Babylon __Garden__; el faraón les prometió entregarles un tesoro de invaluable valor a cambio de que prometieran no volver a atacar a Egipto, el acepto sus términos__…_

_-_¿El faraón les entrego el tesoro?-ella le interrumpe inocentemente

_-_claro…_ al dia siguiente, el faraón mando a su hija, la niña que le pido el tratado con sus ex-rivales, el hijo del líder que recibió el tesoro, era su amigo… se rumorea que ambos se habían conocido por accidente, cuando el hurtaba con su banda y vio que en un callejón, un balcón estaba a punto de caer, cuando uno de sus compañeros rompió una de las vigas principales y vio que en ese lugar estaba una chica, no podía irse porque se había torcido un pie y no lograba caminar… se desvió para salvarle la vida, pero al entrar se sorprendió al ver que ese balcón abarcaba todo el camino, sin pensarlo acelero y eludió todo obstáculo que iba a golpearlos… pero llego un pedazo de este que fue muy grande para evadirlo… creyó que era su fin, pero una esfera de luz salió de la nada y destruyo ese objeto con tal facilidad, el volteo hacia con ella e se dio cuenta que era una Egipcia, pero decidió no hablar de eso… por ahora; ella iba destruyendo cada obstáculo que fuese demasiado grande para evadirlo, mientras el conducía hacia su gear… al salir de esa trampa, el la bajo con cuidado porque aún seguía lastimada y le pregunto que si iba a delatarlo, ella le respondió que no, no lo merecía después de sálvale la vida… agrego que los Babylon Rouge's no eran tan malos después de todo…el le agradeció también le agrego que los Egipcios no eran creídos como parecían y así empezó su amistad…_ y esa promesa no se ha roto y ustedes son la prueba de ello… creo que eso es todo…-

-y ¿Qué era el tesoro?-

-y ¿Qué paso con el?-preguntaron los 2 con curiosidad; Thunder se hecho una carcajada

-ja ja en ese orden… se dice que fue una bóveda de gemas preciosas y la segunda se rumorea que aun sigue oculto por ahí y esperado a sus legítimos dueños…-

-WOW…-dice sorprendida

-… no me imagine jamás que existiera una promesa de mas de 30 siglos y que aun sigue existente…-

-yeah, es casi por arte de magia… hablando de magia, me dijiste que me ibas a explicar eso de…-

-OH, es cierto… mira Jet…-y Amathyst junto con el Black Knight comienzan a explicarle el asunto y el les prestaba mucha atención…

Regresando un poco, Tails & Knuckles por fin ya habían encontrado a Sonic después de un buen rato…

-¡Sonic! ¿En donde estabas?-le comenta Knuckles

-solo estaba… no importa ¿Y Amathyst?-

-esta con Thunder, los dejamos aya-le dice Tails; deciden ir de nuevo con ellos, pero Sonic se le notaba muy pensativo y Knuckles

-¿En que piensas Sonic?-

-mh… no lo entiendo… porque ella se lleva muy bien con Jet, es como si ya se conocieran de toda la vida…-

-algo así Sonic…-le dice Tails

-¿Qué quieres decir Tails?-mira hay una leyenda de sobre una promesa de los Babylon Garden & Egipto… que habían 2 jóvenes que estaban juntos… pero ella era Egipcia y el Babilónico…en esa época era de guerra, porque ambas poderosas civilizaciones eran adversarios terribles y parecía que no habría solución… pero ella era hija del Faraón y le convenció para hacer un tratado de paz con su líder… su no…-Tails recordó que Sonic iba a tomarlo mal, así que modifico ciertas partes…

-…amigo hablo con su padre, líder de los Babylon Rouge's y también le convenció de hablar al respecto; ambos gobernantes se reunieron en el palacio de Babylon Garden, con sus respectivos hijos; ellos fingieron no conocerse; ellos llegaron al acuerdo de que el Faraón les iba entregar un tesoro de gran valor y los Babylon Rouge's prometieron no volver a asaltar Egipto, el Rey les cumplió la palabra y…-

-supongo que los Babylon Rouge's no cumplieron-interrumpió Knuckles

-…al contrario, la efectuaron… se dice que el le entrego la mano de su hija al hijo del líder como tesoro… pero es solo un cuchicheo… otros dicen que les entregaron una bóveda de gemas… y también se dice que esta promesa tiene mas de ¡3000 años!-

-¡mas de 3 mil años!-responden sorprendidos; Sonic dudaba que fueran solo rumores, que unieron los 2 países con una boda, pero decidió no darle importancia o le iba a costar…(agregar puntos negativos al afecto de Amathyst por el);

-¿Entonces ese es el motivo de que se llevan bien?…-

-si-el se queda un rato callado y les dice

-vamos chicos, regresemos con Amathyst y Thunder…-el se adelanta y Knuckles sorprendido dice

-WOW, ¿Y ese milagro que no reacciona, como siempre?-

-¿Tal vez ya se dio cuenta?… que para gustarle a Amathyst, tiene que empezar a ser mas tolerante… eso creo-le responde Tails

-¡hey chicos! ¡¿Van a quedarse ahí o que?!-ellos al escucharlo corrieron hacia el…

Sonic al llegar vio a Jet, pero no se preocupo a causa de que vio que el ya se iba; vio que ella se despedía alegremente, se quedo pensando un rato…

-¡hola Sonic Buddy…!-ella corre, pero al verlo es ese estado se limita a preguntar

-Sonic… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Amathyst… a ti… tu…-interrumpe Tails

-¡Sonic!, oye acabo de ver la fecha y el lugar de la carrera…-

-¿Así?-

-yeah, es mañana en el desierto… ¡donde esta Babylon Garden!-

-!¿Qué?!! ¡debe ser una broma!-

-no Sonic, es cierto-

-¿Qué extraña coincidencia?-dice Knuckles al llegar

-yeah… cuando la vez pasada, que Eggman organizo todo para obtener el tesoro de Babylon Garden… ¿Creen que el sepa algo sobre esta leyenda?-dice Sonic

-¿Tal vez Sonic?-le dice Tails; Amathyst se sorprendió de 2 maneras, la 1° es que iba a conocer Babylon Garden y la 2° que Sonic ya conocía las extreme gear, Jet y su banda hasta Babylon Garden antes que ella, pero no demasiado, ya que el siempre a sido aventurero, recorrer el mundo y conocer otros sitios, igualmente desconoce varias cosas sobre ella, así que le pareció justo

-¿Crees que Eggman este detrás de todo esto?-pregunta Knuckles, todos se quedaron callados, pero Sonic no

-ah, no importa…-todos afirmaron con la cabeza…

Jet ya había regresado a su base… y Wave & Storm ya lo estaba esperando…

-…!jefe! ¡no se imaginara todo lo que es esa chica!-el lo mira raro y se le dijere a Wave

-¿Qué ocurre Wave?-

-Jet… mira esto es lo que encontré sobre esa chica y Eggman tiene algo que ver con la competencia…-

-ha sí-

-como oyes, mira…-Wave despliega la pantalla y en el tenia el expediente de ella, desde el principio al fin, el se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que ella es una guardiana de los Dioses Egipcios y la princesa de este; también se entero de otra versión de la historia de la promesa entre Babylon & Egipto…

-WOW, creí que antes era especial, pero jamás me imagine que era una princesa…-

-… guardiana-agrega Storm

-según ella, no le gusta hablar de eso…-les explica a ambos Wave

-…pero eso no quita el hecho que me encante-dice muy seguro Jet…

Llega el dia de mañana, y la ultima carrera a de comenzar, los 2 equipos más veloces ha de enfrentarse cara a cara…

Los Teams "Lilac Blue" y "Babylon Rouge's"


	19. Chapter 19:penultima carrera

(les dejo la continuacion de la historia SR: V, B y M, gracias por sus reviews!!)

CAPITULO 19 "LA PENÚLTIMA CARRERA…"

_-Llega el dia de hoy… la ultima carrera de la GRAN COMPETNCIA DE DOBLES, muchos equipos entraron, pero pocos entraron a la gran final, entre los 2 equipos mas fuertes… los concursantes están ansiosos por que empiece… la cual les aseguro, que será una de las carreras mas emocionantes que habrá…-_les dice el comentarista(vaya sirve de algo, además de dar problemas…)

Los chicos están cerca del inicio del circuito… Amathyst estaba a reventar de emoción entre tanto Sonic relajado, relajadísimo el cuate

-¡no puedo esperar para que comience… que emoción!!-dice mientras salta y Sonic, Tails & Knuckles la observan…  
-tranquila mi Lady, no gaste sus energías en algo tan inútil como la ansiedad…-le dice mientras trata de bajarle el azúcar a ella (es una expresión o ¿Habrá comido cosas dulces en la mañana temprano?(es como le gustan las cosas dulces…))

-eeeuuuuh-respira Amathyst, ya que no podía tranquilizarse así de fácil como Sonic…

-…aaaah…-bosteza el, muy relajado y Knuckles le dice  
-¿Por qué tan tranquilo?-  
-no lo sé, pero me gusta…-  
-¿Qué?-… se ve tan linda, cuando esta entusiasmada con algo…-  
-¿Qué no haces caso a la frase "tu tranquila, yo nervioso"?-le dice Tails y le responde de igual manera  
-…ah…no-…típico-le dice Knuckles…

Los Babylon Rouge's estaban afuera del estadio, porque estaban esperando a Storm, ya que le mando Jet a ver la situación de su equipo adversario…

-¡jefe!!, ¡lamento hacerlo hecho esperar!!-mientras están Wave & Jet sobre unas ruinas… Storm no controla bien su velocidad y termina cayéndose y la gear casi golpea a Jet, por fortuna el llega a esquivarlo…  
-¡¿Tratas de matarme?!…-se queja Jet, entre la respiración entre cortada le dice

-ah…ah…ah… lo siento-  
-no importa, ¿Cómo esta Amathyst?-  
-bueno…mh-trata de acordarse y le continua…

-…mmh………así, ella esta muy ansiosa y entusiasta por que empiece la carrera…-  
-¿Y Sonic?-  
-bien el esta…mh…mh……así esta muy tranquilo jefe-  
-ja… esta muy confiado, pero no le durara mucho, vamos… ¡termínenos con esto!!-el les dice mientras baja de aquella piedra ancestral y sube a su extreme gear, seguido por Wave & Storm…

-mi Lady, le deseo suerte, aquí estaré apoyándole y esperándole-ella le afirma con la cabeza y le advierte a Sonic…}  
-a ti también te deseo suerte… no pienses en hacer algo completamente mentecato o te matare…-  
-…mh, me imagine que dirías algo así…-ellos dejaron sus gear recargadas en una pared, al alcance de cualquiera… Amathyst voltea a ver las extreme gear's y nota una sombra extraña, trato de diferenciarla y Tails le pregunta

-¿Qué vez Amathyst?-  
-mh… creí ver…-  
_-a los equipos, favor de pasar a la línea de salida, ahora mismo-_(mira que mandón)dice el comentarista…-

-Amathyst, ya es hora…-  
-¡bien Sonic!-dice con mucho entusiasmo(no le bajo el azúcar)toman sus gear y van a la línea de salida donde están esperando el Team "Babylon Rouge"…-  
-ja, has llegado hasta aquí por ella, no por tu habilidades…-le dice Jet(en las carreras todo se vale)  
-no pienso perder…-le responde Sonic…

Y comienza la carrera; Sonic y Jet salen primero y van demasiado parejos… después salen Wave & Amathyst la cual llaman la atención con sus acrobacias… llega la ultima carrera, la doble… salen lanzados los grilletes y se impactan sobre cada mano, se conectan entre si y empiezan la carrera… en ciertos puntos ambos equipos iban nivelados… pero algo ocurre… la extreme gear de Amathyst comienza a perder velocidad…  
-¡¡¿Eh?!!, ¡¿Qué sucede?!!-y empieza a quedarse atrás

Sonic al notar la perdida de velocidad de ella, ha propósito el comienza disminuir su rapidez, hasta llegar a detenerse absolutamente, el se baja de su extreme gear y ella levanta la suya…

-Amathyst ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-no lo sé Sonic Buddy, de repente se detuvo…-  
-¿No es porque le falta energía?-  
-no, su energía proviene del diamante, esta gema posee un alto grado de poder (yo y mis ocurrencias), dudo mucho que sea eso…-  
-¿Entonces que?-y triste ella respondió-supongo que por mi culpa, perderemos la carrera… ya que las reglas dicen que si uno integrante del equipo se queda sin su gear, serán descalificados… lo siento mucho Sonic Buddy…-

Sonic no le gusto ese observación y le dijo

-¡al diablo las reglas…!-  
-Sonic…-  
-¡…prometimos llegar hasta la final y ganar la competencia…! ¡…los 2… JUNTOS!-  
-aprecio tu fervor, pero nos falta un gear…-Sonic piensa un rato en eso y se le ocurre algo maniático(propio de el)sube a su extreme gear y le dice…  
-Amathyst…sube-  
-¡¿Eh?!-  
-… esas reglas dicen que se descalificara al equipo que no tenga 2 gear… pero no dice nada de compartir un extreme gear…-  
-eso es… cierto-  
-¿Entonces… que esperas?-el le baja una mano para ayudarle a subir, ella la toma y se sujeta de los hombros de el y marchan.

Sin antes tele-trasportar su gear hacia Thunder…

-¿Qué habrá pasado?…-dice al ver la extreme gear y Tails le dice  
-¿Tal vez no funcione?-  
-¿Pero eso no significa que…?-agrega Knuckles, pero en la pantalla aparece la imagen del Team "Lilac Blue"su situación y solución…  
-mh…que inteligente… había un hueco en las reglas…-dice Thunder con un tono orgulloso…  
-…tengo que ir a reparar esta gear…-agrega mientras se va a otro lado y los demás se quedan ahí para ver el regreso de ambos equipos; ellos ya llevaban muy buena velocidad, pero no era suficiente para alcanzar a Jet & Wave… Amathyst piensa un poco en la situación y le pregunta

-Sonic Buddy… ¿Crees que es malo o embustero que use mi magia para ganar ventaja?-

-no lo creo… ¿Por qué?-  
-haré un pequeño empujón…-  
-¡eh…!-  
-¡Viento Control! ¡danos un impulso, por favor!!-ella saca uno de sus abanicos de batalla y sopla con el, la cual crea un viento tan fuerte(se preguntaran que es eso del "viento control" y "el abanico de batalla"; son el poder manipular a voluntad los elementos(fuego, agua, tierra y aire) pero es complicado controlarlos a la perfección, y que son naturales, la cual significa que son salvajes; así que se tiene la opción de usar 2 elementos por ocasión… y ahora con los "Abanicos de Batalla" son armas auxiliares, que están hechos por ciencia y muy poca magia a diferencia de la "Espada Diamante" , no necesita del báculo y son armas de alto alcance, por poseer la habilidad de tomar alta velocidad, que puede llegar a ser muy peligrosas si no se controlan con maestría…)que recarga completamente el gear y este supera mas haya de su verdadero potencial e aumenta su velocidad, de regalo extra el viento les da un impulso de velocidad(demasiado rápido, ¿Cierto?)…

-¡Yaaahhoo!!-  
-¡Wiiiii!-

Al ir demasiado rápido, llegan ha alcanzar a Jet & Wave, que creían que ya tenían la victoria asegurada al ver que no se miraban cerca, pero al rebasarlos cambio completamente su perspectiva, hasta Jet quedo impresionado…

A punto de llegar y Sonic le dice  
-¡Amathyst… solo un poco mas y la copa es nuestra!-  
-¡si Buddy…!-pero ella escucha un ruidito extraño que hacia bib, bib, bib, la cual se empezaba a sonar más rápido, no le pareció normal y a 1 ½ metros de a la meta, ella le dice apurada  
-¡Sonic cuidado!-y lo empuja para dejarlo caer a un lado; el medio se levanta y ve a Amathyst, que avanza ½ metros… de repente…¡bum!… explota la extreme gear, mandándola a volar medio metro y cayo estrepitosamente e inconsciente…

-¡Amathyst!-exclama Sonic  
-¡OH no!-dicen Tails & Knuckles  
-¡mi Lady!-dice el Black Knight, al regresar y verla inconsciente, los tres saltan la pared y corren hacia con ella;

el Team "Babylon Rouge" llega a superar la menta y proclamándose ganadores a excepción de Jet, que se preocupa al verla inconsciente, desea ir pero ya no puede porque Sonic llega a su lado… cargándola, pero sin moverla de su lugar, en sus brazos le comienza a hablar

-¡Amathyst…! ¡Amathyst… responde por favor! ¡no me gustan estos juegos…! ¡Amathyst… me…yo te…!-temía que la chica que amaba hasta morir no respondiera y que termine… de milagro comienza a reaccionar-mhmmh…  
-¡Amathyst! ¿Estas bien?-le dice un poco mas tranquilo  
-aah… menuda explosión ¿Eh?, siento haberte tirado…-con una sonrisa en la cara y tierra, Sonic le responde igual  
-no importa eso, pero ¿Estas bien? Tu eres la que me preocupas…-  
-¡Amathyst! ¿Estas herida?-le pregunta Tails al llegar  
-¡mi Lady, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿No siente alguna parte de su cuerpo?-Casi, casi tirando a todos para estar junto a su protegida(uno que otro les corto la cabeza, pero esa es otra historia)

-tranquilo estoy bien…-  
-Amathyst…¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunta Sonic  
-…escuche un ruidito extraño que hacia bib, bib y me supuse que seria un peligro… ya no habría tiempo de salvarnos los 2, si hubiese explotado antes de tiempo ambos estaríamos chamuscados…-  
-mi niña…-dice Thunder mientras le curaba las heridas con la Aura Negra  
-…Amathyst, si volviera a pasar algo así, prométeme que me avisaras antes de que actúes, ¿De acuerdo?-le dice más tranquilo Sonic  
-lo prometo-le dice ella con un sonrisa en la boca.

Cuando termina Thunder de curarle, Sonic le ayuda a levantarse y Amathyst medio alegre le dice  
-lastima que no ganamos…-  
-…OH, bien para la próxima…-  
-…Amathyst ¿Estas bien?…-se le acerca Jet, después de escaparse de Wave  
-si, tranquilo-  
-…Jet…-  
-no Sonic, el no lo hizo…-  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-  
-tu como el, ambos son mis amigos ¿Crees que el me haría daño, después de todo?-  
-es cierto, ¿Entonces quien lo…?-  
-_disculpen por interrumpir su conversación…-_dice el comentarista con 2 trofeos en la mano…

_-Team…"Lilac Blue" ganaron la competencia…-  
_-¡¿Qué?!- responden sorprendidos

-¿Cómo si Amathyst no paso la línea?-pregunta Sonic y el comentarista le enseña una foto, en donde ella esta inconsciente, la cual se puede apreciar que el cabello esta extendido a lo largo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunta Jet  
_-miren con detenimiento…-_mientras el les enseña y les señala con una lupa, que uno de los cabellos de Amathyst ¡pasa! La línea de meta…-  
_-el cabello debe medir como unos 60 cm,(y ella mide un metro de estatura, casi la tercera parte de su cuerpo XD) para que se aya tomado como cruce…  
-¿_Entonces ganamos por…?-dice Sonic y ella le dice también

-¿…un cabello?-y todos se echan a reír

Pero el comentarista les entrega la copa a ellos y le dice  
_-¡Felicidades Team "Lilac Blue" ganaron la "Gran Competencia de Dobles" y Amathyst tu has ganado la mini competencia de acrobacias-_y le da una medalla; mientras que a Jet le entregan la copa de "mejor trabajo en equipo" y el Team "Lightening Yellow" por "mejor estratega"; Sonic y Amathyst comienzan a festejar, ella saca su "Espada Diamante" y corta la copa en 2 y le entrega la otra mitad a Sonic junto a su medalla…

-Pero Amathyst la medalla es tuya, ¿Por qué me la das?-  
-es simple Buddy… yo la gane, porque ya sabia hacer acrobacias en el aire, pero tu la mereces mas que yo, tu te esforzarte… demás ya somos iguales, tu tienes una medalla y yo mi collar…-le dice con una sonrisa y Sonic le agradece el detalle y pensó que seria el momento adecuado para expresarle sus sentimientos hacia ella(o dicho de otro modo que la ama incomparablemente(que empalagoso, ni modo sale mejor la historia))…

-Amathyst…-  
-si-  
-quiero decirte que yo… yo te…¿En donde esta tu collar?-ella mira y no encuentra su relicario  
-mi collar, no esta… ¡eh!-y de la nada sale Eggman con su collar en la mano(sabrá dios como lo obtuvo)

-ja jaja, el tesoro de Babylon es ¡mío!-  
-¡Eggman otra vez tu, devuélvele su collar!-le dice Jet y Sonic; Eggman se va hacia las ruinas de Babylon Garden;

Jet con Wave se adelanta para ir a su nave… mientras Sonic les dice a Tails y Knuckles

-¡chicos es Eggman otra vez! ¡robo el collar de Amathyst!-  
-¡vaya así o mas bajo!-dice Knuckles y se van…

-mi Lady espere aquí, iré por su collar…-  
-no Thunder, ambos iremos-el afirma con la cabeza y llama a Hiatus, ambos montan en el y se van en la búsqueda de Eggman…

la cual se desata la carrera final, todo por un collar… aparentemente…


	20. Chapter 20: Ultima carrera y error final

CAPITULO 20 "…LA ULTIMA CARRERA Y EL ERROR FINAL"

Sonic y sus amigos después de separarse de Amathyst & el Black Knight… surcaron los nublosos y obscuros cielos(que rápido cambia el panorama ¿Verdad?)los tres sobre el "Tornado II" (es un avión de combate, perteneciente a Sonic & Tails… pero usualmente lo maneja Tails(ironías de la vida))no duraron mucho cuando llegan a toparse con la nave de los Babylon Rouge's, que es comandada por Jet(obvio, el es el líder); al mismo tiempo llegan a encontrar a Eggman sobre una pequeña motocicleta(¡es un payaso circense!! ¡Wiii!)mostrando esa enorme sonrisa maniaca y el collar en su mano… Sonic dispuesto a saltar así nada mas(a más de 50 metros de altura, ¿Por qué la vez pasada, con ella no salto estando a esa altura?… ¿Qué raro?)Tails le detiene…

-¡Sonic espera…!-y le arroja una nueva extreme gear, porque la suya esta muerta; el llego a atraparla e intrigado le dice

-¿Qué es…?-

-es una nueva gear, preparada por cualquier desprovisto…-

-siempre piensas en todo… gracias-el salta, pero esta vez definitivo, monta su extreme gear nueva y se va en picada a buscar el collar; pero durante su caída, se encuentra con Jet…

En otra historia, esa Amathyst y Thunder surcando los cielos mas elevado que Tails o la nave… como Hiatus detecta la magia perdida o robada, no le fue muy difícil en encontrarlo…

-mi Lady… tome…-

-son…-

-…son gears tipo patines… su nueva tabla todavía no esta lista… use mientras estos…-

-gracias, Thunder…-ella se los pone y le dice…

-supongo que nos veremos ya en territorio babilónico ¿Cierto?-el le afirma con la cabeza y ella se le dirige a Hiatus…

-gracias Hiatus… siempre eres de gran ayuda-este grazno como un agradecimiento; ella se coloca en una orilla cerca del ala y le dice al Black Knigh

t-gracias por traerme…a ti también Hiatus…-y Amathyst sin dudar, salta y comienza a dar giros sobre si misma… llega a pasar al lado de los 2 aviones…

-¡Hey esa no es…!-dice Storm al ver por la ventana

-¡…Amathyst!-termina diciendo Tails & Knuckles…

-¡no puedes alcanzarlo…! ¡Fuera de mi camino…!-

-¡eso es lo que crees! ¡pero no permitiré que uses el collar para acercártele a…!-

-¡Amathyst!-exclaman los 2 al verla pasándoos entre ellos; más o menos al llegar al suelo, ella deja de dar volteretas y aterriza en el suelo de Babylon Garden y comienza a patinar, se dice a si misma

-¡Dr. Eggman, no permitiré que te lleves mi relicario!-y sale a su captura…

Amathyst dura un buen rato en su búsqueda pero al mismo tiempo fue perseguida por los robots de el, que trataban de interceptarla…

-creo que tengo compañía…-ella recordó, como le hacia Shadow para derribar a sus oponentes sin necesidad de detenerse; ya que ella no puede usar su magia, por la falta de uno se sus símbolos(ya viene explicado en "RECAPITULEMOS" así que no te lo repetiré)ya después de un rato, de despedazar robots con fuertes patadas y puñetazos, llego a alcanzar a Eggman, pero solo sobraba un problema como alcanzarlo, el aceleraba constantemente y ella no podía enfocarle bien para atacarlo y rápidamente recordó el dia la cual salió con Jet… ella comenzó a cargar sus patines hasta llegar al punto máximo de estos y salto… Eggman volteo a ver y casi grita al verla acercándose más

-¡aah! ¡¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!!-ella consigue a derribarlo y dejándolo comer tierra fuera de la pista, el suelo, a la vez ella se levanta medio aturdida por el golpe y el Dr. Le dice

-¡no te pases tanta violencia, por un dije!-

-no es solo un dije…-le indica mientras se agacha para recoger su collar y se lo pone otra vez

-…es mi amor y ya no intentes robarlo ¿De acuerdo?-ella se despide, sin antes ayudarle a recargarse en un árbol y ver a los robots a punto de atacarle…-¡hola Eggman…adiós Eggman!-

Comienza a patinar nuevamente y otra vez vuelve a ser perseguida por sus robotitos… así duro un buen rato, hasta que los perdió al dar una curva falsa… se escondió detrás de un árbol y no salió hasta que pasaran todos los androides

-uff… los engañe, eeh… yo conozco esas voces-ella camino hasta que encontró a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave & Storm…

Como siempre los lideres estaban discutiendo; Tails la vio aproximándose

-¡Sonic!- y con señas le advertía Sonic al respecto, Knuckles le entendió y empezó a hacer lo mismo, pero el no les hizo caso; al igual con Jet, Storm la vio y le empezó a decir señas la cual ignoro…

-¡tú tienes la culpa de que ella se entristezca con facilidad y que siempre se vea como tonta!-

-¡así yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea estúpida!-dicen Sonic y Jet de manera tan enfurecida; hasta que Sonic ve las caras largas de Tails y Knuckles; mientras Jet miro a Storm con cara de "estas en problemas"; ambos se dan cuenta y ven pero ya es tarde, ella los escucho

-oye Amathyst…-le dice Jet

-…tonta…-el comienza a preocuparse y Sonic le habla dócilmente

-…escucha Amathyst…-

-…estúpida…-ella comienza a pensar al respecto… como un golpe, ella reacciona, levanta sus manos a su pecho y comienza a llorar, los ve a ambos y comienza retroceder…

-¡espera!-ella les niega con la cabeza y se va patinado;

-¡espera!… ¡Aaaaaah!-Sonic intenta ir por ella, pero apenas pone un pie adelante… comienza a sufrir un dolor descomunal y profundamente punzante en el corazón, tanto que hace que se cae al suelo; Jet estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que le pasaba y comenzó a sentir el mismo dolor;

-¡Sonic!-Tails & Knuckles corren para auxiliarle… pero les es en vano;

-¡jefe!-

-¡Jet!-Wave & Storm van con Jet, de igual manera tratar de ayudarle, pero le es inútil, duran así como 5 minutos y caen inconscientes (les fue mal, todo por una carrera que ellos hicieron, ambos se molestaron porque uno presumía que ya la tenia asegurada y el otro rabiando de celos hasta que comienzan a hablar mal de ella…(después de lo que le dijeron, van 2 cosas; como más de 50 puntos negativos para cada uno y el otro 2 cuerpos sin cabeza… así disculpen mis malas palabras))

-Sonic…-dice con tristeza Tails

-si nos hubiera hecho caso…-dice Knuckles

-¿Crees que aun así puedan terminar…?-

-…no lo sé… pero después de lo ocurrido… y lo pasado… son muy pocas las probabilidades o no seria de esperar que lo…-explica con mucha tristeza; Knuckles & Storm los cargan a ambos y los dejan recargados en una pared, estaban muy inconscientes…

-¿Por qué habrá pasado esto?-pregunta Wave…

Amathyst había llegado muy legos del lugar, desconocía totalmente lo que les paso, solo se sentó y empezó a llorar… esos sollozos atraen al Black Knight y a Hiatus…

-no lo entiendo…-y siente una mano que le pesaba el hombro

-mi Lady, soy yo… Thunder…-

-no te escuché llegar…-

-no, no tranquila… ¿Qué le pasa?-ella le redacta lo pasado mientras le pide al Black Knight que la abrace, porque ningún amigo puede hacerlo…

-entonces volvieron a ofenderla… esos 2 pagaran caro… bueno, ya lo habrán pagado…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunta con algo de extrañes

-mire… cuando se insulta, a la persona que a… quieres o es tu amigo y ya van varias veces que ocurre… se le castiga, de unas de las maneras mas crueles… atacando el corazón… sienten un dolor extraordinario y profundamente punzante, tanto que es capaz de dejarlo inconsciente… pero eso no es lo peor, es que no se le permitirá acercársele otra vez o despertar hasta que la persona ofendida recupere al felicidad… que le fue robada-

-…Buddy…Jet…-

-mi Lady descanse, yo iré a hablar con ellos… para que le miento, los matare… si es que los encuentro despiertos…-el la deja bajo el cuidado de Hiatus y se va sobre su gear;

Así dura un buen rato, desde que el Black Knight se fue…

Amathyst recargada sobre Hiatus, a pensar al respecto… creía que debió empezar desde "0"… pero al ver la verdad, de que en verdad quiere estar con sus amigos y se dijo

-"los amigos de verdad… siempre se perdonan"… el hizo una de las cosas más maravillosas, cuando lo conocí… fue mi amigo y es mi amigo… por el estoy aquí… otra vez… porque yo…-empezó a alegrarse y continuo

-…entonces ¿porque me afectan las palabras que desconozco su significado?… "palabras que no sé, porque han de doler"; volví como yo quería ver a mis amigos de nuevo ¿Por qué yo ha de perderlos en un dia?-ella se levanta y le dice a la criatura

-ya no hay necesidad de llorar, me siento mejor Hiatus… creo, pero no importa…lo que importa ahora es…!SALVARLOS!-exclamo presurosa, al notar que ella estaba feliz (otra vez) ellos despertarían, pero les esperaría un castigo peor… ella tomo su nueva extreme gear que había construido Thunder, la cual estaba lista; monto en ella y se fue a toda velocidad

-WOW, esta gear es mas veloz que la anterior, espero que…-con la esperanza de encontrarlos enteros…

Tal como lo había prometido Thunder… Jet & Sonic comenzaron a recuperar la conciencia, aun después de un buen rato de aquel ataque, seguían con algo de dolor en el pecho… en ese momento desafortunadamente (para ellos) llega Thunder y con un aire de amabilidad les dice

-¿Cómo les fue en su castigo?-

-¿Qué?-responde Sonic, aun seguía con la cabeza dándole vueltas; Tails se le dirige al Black Knight Thunder

-¿Por qué les dio a ambos, como un especie de ataque…?-

-yeah… por lo visto, fue tan fuerte que los derribó de un golpe-agrega Wave, el les contesta con gran tranquilidad

-ese dolor o ataque que sintieron… fue su castigo, les fue bien… Amathyst, sabe perdonar…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-pregunta Knuckles-…mira ellos le hicieron daño, van varias veces que pasa… su medallón… es como un guardián, cuida su endeble corazón; ya tenia a la vista a los dos desde antes y cuando siente que ella ya sufrió demasiado por ambos, este les mando su ligero castigo; la cual así lo considero; a nombre de los Dioses Egipcios…-

-¿Cuándo dices "ligero" significa…?-dice Jet, mientras Sonic & el toman sus gear…

-…así es… el día de hoy los decapitare; estoy harto de que le hagan sufrir, por tonterías de ustedes dos… Sonic The Hedgehog & Jet The Hawk, su momento ha llegado, digan sus oraciones y acepten su final con dignidad…-al terminar, ambos no dudaron y montaron sus gear's y se fueron a máxima velocidad…

-cobardes, corren de su castigo sin remedio… y así es como me gusta…-el monta su extreme gear y exclama

-…!Vida o Muerte!-

-…-

-Wow, el tipo es un homicida…-dice Wave y Tails le dice

-… solo piensa en los otros 2… creo que mejor que los sigamos…-

-¡Tails!-el voltea y ve que es Amathyst; un tanto nerviosa le pregunta

-¿Dónde esta Sonic Buddy & Jet?-

-se fueron, son perseguidos por Thunder-

-era lo que me temía… todo esto es mi culpa… ¡tengo que alcanzarlo y detenerlo antes de que los ejecute!… ¡gracias Tails!-le dice mientras ella alcanzaba velocidad y el le responde

-¡espéranos Amathyst!-y todos suben a sus gear's e van tras ella…

la persecución dura un buen ratote; Sonic & Jet, querían salvarse… por motivos propios y personales(eso incluía a Amathyst)… el Black Knight para cortarles la cabeza y Amathyst con los demás para tratar de detenerle…

ella se desvía un poco para tomar un atajo, puesto que vio los ataques de Thunder; pero hizo una mala desviación, porque calculo mal la distancia…

-¡Sonic, Jet…! ¡ustedes eligen "existencia o devastación"!-

-¿Podemos elegir?-pregunta Sonic divertido (este es uno de esos momentos en que la va a cámara lenta y que solo se escucha como un sonido de latidos de corazón)

-¡vida o muerte!-

El Black Knight lanzo uno de sus ataques, pero no se fijo que Amathyst se había atravesado en el trascurso del ofensiva… logro darse cuenta pero era demasiado tarde para cancelar el ataque y una de las ondas la golpea (por obvias razones le toco vida)en pleno aire; las otras ondas asimismo alcanzan a golpear a Sonic & Jet, pero lo curioso es que también les toco vida; el impulso del ataque los avienta hasta un barranco y los tres a punto de caer, Thunder trata de llegar a salvarlos, para su mala suerte este colapsa y caen al vacío(Babylon Garden tiene ciertas partes débiles o en completa ruina)

El se acerca al lugar, se inclina y comienza a rastrear el lugar con la ayuda de su arma; en eso llega Tails y la banda; Knuckles le pregunta

-¿Qué haces Thunder?-

-rastreo el vacío…-

-¿Por qué?-le dice Store

-los tres cayeron en el…-

-asimismo…-le dice Tails con cierta preocupación, el arma termino de escanear el lugar y su resultado es que no exististe alguna forma de vida, orgánica u organismo animal…Wave al leer esto no podía creer lo que decía…

-¡¿Qué Quiere decir con esto?!-

-lo que se refiere es… que mi Lady, Sonic o Jet no están ese lugar…-le responde con mucha preocupación

-¡¿Qué?!-exclaman todos; al Black Knight se le ocurre, rastrear el lugar y ver si hay demasiada energía y esta resulta positivo, pero estaba muy combinada; así que el se sienta e comienza a trabajar en los espectros de energía y ver que paso con ellos…


	21. Chapter 21: sorpresas y más sorpresas

CAPITULO 21 "SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS"

Después de una hora… Wave estaba nerviosa, mientras los chicos estaban "tirando barra"(bueno Tails estaba inquieto, pero trataba de calmarse)

-podrías calmarte y dejar de caminar en círculos-le dice Knuckles, ella sorprendida (pero no tanto)

-¡¿Cómo es posible estén tan tranquilos en una situación como esta?!… no lo ven, tal vez no los volveremos a ver jamás… o que tal si…-

-¡Ya lo encontré!-exclama Thunder

-¿Qué fue los que paso?-pregunta Tails-por lo que creo se abrió un portal-

-¿Un portal?-dice Knuckles-es como un espacio que te lleva a otros lugares… tal vez este se los llevo…-dice el Black Knight, al encontrarlos se sorprendió mucho a donde los llevo a parar

-…imposible-

-y bien ¿En donde están?-pregunta Wave

-no están aquí, ni siquiera están en este país…-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclaman todos, cuando escuchan la respuesta de el

-y ¿En donde… donde están?-cuestiona Store

-…están en…-

En otro lado de la historia… Sonic, Jet & Amathyst estaban inconscientes… tras el transcurso de la hora pasada… bajo los pies de un estatua gigante… Sonic comenzó a despertar con un dolor en la cabeza…

-que…en ¿Dónde estoy?-miro bien a su alrededor, se le hacia familiar el sitio, pero estaba algo oscuro y solo le iluminaba una luz de una ventana superior-esto no es Babylon Garden

-…creo que Amathyst, nos alcanzo y asimismo fue afectada por el ofensiva de Thunder…-le dice Jet, se levanto primero, pero decidió no irse

-si tu teoría es cierta… ¿Dónde esta…?-y se empezó a escuchar unos ruiditos, ambos miraron arriba y sobre las manos estaba ella, despertándose y Sonic le habla

-¡Amathyst! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

-…mi…mi cabeza-dice mientras se levanta y mira la parte superior y dice

-…no es posible…-

ella comienza a ver a su alrededor y ve la ventana; sube por la estatua y sale por esta; los 2 quedaron extrañados por su comportamiento y la siguieron; treparon la estatua y salieron por la ventana, la vieron mirando; con cierta extrañes Sonic le cuestiona

-¡hey Amathyst! ¿Qué ocurre?-pero ella se quedo muda

-…Amathyst-le habla Jet

-…imposible…-

-¿Qué es…? Imposible-le pregunta Sonic extrañado, le cambio la cara a sorprendido, al ver el paisaje y Jet exclama

-¡Wow! ¿En donde estamos?-

-estamos en…en Egipto-les responde con un tono medio mudo y sorprendido

-¡En donde!-no evitaron sorprenderse (¿Quién no?)… Amathyst se quedo pensativa un rato y les dice

-estamos en el sede de los Black Knight's… vengan, aquí arriba no estamos a salvo-ella se dirigió a la ventana mientras pensaba

-espero que no haya sido…-y entro otra vez al santuario, Sonic & Jet estaban completamente sorprendidos…

Al llegar al piso vieron con mejor claridad que era una fila de estatuas gigantes, ellos no parecían nada ante la presencia de aquellas figuras ancestrales e imponentes…

-estamos en un gran lío-dice Amathyst con un aire de preocupación

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dice Sonic mientras se le acerca

-estamos en Egipto… los Dioses Egipcios y los 2 Black Knight… Fire y Tempest-

-¿Son un problema?-

-no son un dolor de cabeza…-dice Jet mientras miraba las enormes efigies y continuo

-…ya la vivimos con uno, no quiero ni pensar en los 2…-

-…en especial Fire… en este lugar ¡sus vidas corren peligro!-les advierte ella y Sonic le dice relajado, pero no tanto

-por lo visto todavía quiere matarme…-

-…siempre, durante mi estancia… el estuvo…-ella voltea y prosigue con un tono de inquietud

-…el le corto la cabeza a un montón de muñequitos tuyos y sus ratos libres con sus cabezas se la paso jugando golf o fútbol-

-aah-le dice, mientras Jet se quedo mudo y pensado

-¿Qué habrá pasado entre los 2? ¿Tendrá algo que ver ese tal "RA"?-

-será mejor que avancemos-sugiere Amathyst, ambos le dan la razón, los tres toman sus extreme gear's correspondientes…

Caminaron por un buen rato, cada estatua era diferente, con extrañes Jet le pregunto

-¿Por qué todas son diferentes?-y ella les dijo que eran los guardianes de las épocas pasadas, todos ellos habían cumplido con su misión y como premio les daban una colosal estatua en el pasillo de la gloria(como el salón de la fama)

-¿De que están hechos esta cosas?, de piedra-pregunta Sonic

-no Buddy, si no de oro y gemas preciosas-

-WOW- expresan Sonic & Jet…

Amathyst se adelanta un poco y Jet le pregunta a Sonic de manera discreta

-¿Cómo fue posible que estemos aquí, si nos encontrábamos en Babylon Garden?-

-no lo sé, pero tal vez Amathyst lo sepa…-ellos se apresuraron para alcanzarla y Sonic le hablo

-Amathyst…-

-Shh-

-¿Qué ocurre?-ellos se acercan y ven a los otros Black Knights

-esos son… se parecen mucho entre si-

-OH, ahí vienen-les dice Amathyst, los toma a ambos de las manos y se esconden detrás de la primera estatua, se asoman para ver si ya se fueron

-hoy si que esta tranquilo…-dice FIRE

-todos los días lo esta…-le dice Tempest extrañado y continua

-… y ¿Hasta que hora vas a dejar en paz ese muñeco?, creo que llevas unos 150 muñequitos de Sonic decapitados…-

-no le puedo perdonar esa bella traición que le hizo a nuestra Lady…-mientras el decía eso le arranco la cabeza con gran furia y lo arrojo al suelo he exclamo

-¡Fuego control¡-y quemo el juguete y cuando termino de abrasarlo, Tempest le dijo

-y van 151-

-ja ja que gracioso…¿Hey que fue eso?-comenzó a sonar el collar de Amathyst, ella rápidamente oprimió el corazón y dejo de sonar; era una llamada y la dejo en espera;

-¿No será que demasiados peluches te estarán volviendo loco? Vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer…-le dice Tempest

-creo que tienes razón… dejare de decapitarlos… ahora los estirare hasta desmembrarlos-mientras Sonic, Jet & Amathyst seguían escondidos detrás de la estatua

-Sonic… te quiere mucho verdad-le dice sarcásticamente Jet a Sonic; entretanto Amathyst recupera la llamada…y despliega la imagen

-hola, hola…-

-mi Lady…-…Thunder…-se encuentra bien…-si tranquilo-Black Knight…-dicen Sonic & Jet mientras se acercan hacia ella

-¿Cómo están las cosas aya?-pregunta Jet

-¡jefe!-llega y derriba Thunder

-¿Cómo esta jefe?-

-bien Storm-Wave & yo lo extrañamos mucho…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡habla por ti Storm!-le grita Wave

-no mientas Wave, te preocupaste por el… hasta dijiste…-regresa el Black Knight y lo derriba e continua hablando

-…a echar pulgas a otro lado… perdone usted…-

-no hay cuidado…-

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-en su santuario…-

-mh, primero que nada tratare de abrir un nuevo portal, no use usted para nada su magia, ya que la detectara los otros Black Knight y los Dioses; usted y los demás vayan al palacio a descansar, pero irán por una ruta subterránea, diríjanse a la 1° estatua y encontraran una trampilla, entren ahí no se preocupe ese túnel es derecho y no podrá perderse, me comunicare después con usted cuando ya haya encontrado otro portal… nos vemos-

-les mandas saludos de mi parte-el le afirma y cuelga-

-y ¿Dónde estará la trampilla que el menciono?-pregunta Sonic, todos miraron al suelo y estaba arriba de este

-vaya-dice Jet… entre los tres abren y bajan las escaleras, sin antes cerrar la trampilla; en cuanto la cerraron, el pasillo se ilumino son una luz tenue y se mostraba considerablemente extenso y ancho(muy romántico(asco, que empalagoso))caminaron como uno 5 minutos sin decirse nada, ya que aun continuaba presente lo pasado, Sonic queriendo disculparse con ella y arreglar las cosas(no niega que la quiere, pero si deseaba ser más que solo amigos, tendría que empezar de cero)no dijo ni "pió" cuando se escucho un ruido estrepitoso

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Amathyst

-no lo sé, pero creo que se escucho cerca-dijo Jet

-si en este mismo lugar…shh… no les parece que se acerca-dice Sonic… los 3 voltearon y vieron a una enorme roca cubierta de fuego, sin pensarlo y después de unos cuantos gritos, ellos montaron sus extreme gear's y avanzaron a toda velocidad, entre mas avanzaban, más trampas había, picos que caían y disparos de flechas venenosas, ya es bastante malo ser perseguidos por una roca gigante cubierta de fuego

-¡chicos dense prisa!-les dice Amathyst a los 2

-¡lo sé, lo sé!-le responde Sonic y cuando llegan a un puente de muy poca anchura, que solo permitía una persona a la vez; formaron una fila y avanzaron a toda velocidad…(todo eso lo hicieron los Black Knights, sin Thunder(se pasan de protectores))

Cuando paso el peligro, Sonic estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la pared y frena de golpe, Amathyst & Jet no se dieron cuenta y chocaron contra el, pero en vez de estrellarse contra la pared, la atravesaron y cayeron en una gran fuente…

-aah… Thunder quería matarnos-dice Jet adolorido y mojado

-no lo creo…-dice Sonic de igual manera

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Amathyst esta con nosotros, ¿Crees que el la pondría en riesgo?-

-buen punto…Amathyst ¿En donde estamos?-

-bueno… estamos en uno de los jardines del palacio, creo que es el de visitas…-le dice entre tanto sale de la fuente y recoge su gear, va hacia el pasillo, mira de izquierda a derecha y al notar que "no había moros en la costa" les da una señal con la mano y ellos salen de la fuente, toman sus gear's y van con Amathyst, de manera casi inaudible les dice

-síganme-dicho y hecho, ella fue a la derecha y continuaron caminado, hasta adentrarse más y más, el interior se apreciaba que era de oro sólido las paredes y columnas; plata pura en las puertas; diseños de mármol en el piso; incrustaciones de gemas preciosas por cada puerta, pared y columna incluso el techo; algunas ventanas de gran tamaño eran de cristal cortado y uno que otro jarrón invaluable;

se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, arte egipcio y un poco antiguo

detrás de las paredes había mas tecnología que en la base de Eggman (era como un tesoro)Sonic y Jet se asombraron de manera considerable; incluso Sonic que ya había estado en Egipto, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al palacio; Amathyst se detuvo al frente de una puerta y les dijo

-esta será su habitación, mientras Thunder me llama…-ella acomodo unas gemas de cierto modo, al terminar brillaron y cambiaron por un teclado de números, escribió los números y se prendió una lucecita verde y abrió la puerta.

-pasen-ambos entraron a la habitación, que mas bien parecía "pen house"tenia sala y una pequeña fuente, sillones súper suaves… lo mejor de todo era la vista a la ciudad…

-Wow, que lujo-dijo Sonic, y Jet le dio la razón; Amathyst amablemente les dijo

-a la izquierda están 2 puertas una va al baño y la otra a la alcoba, yo estaré en la habitación vecina, descansen… nos vemos-ella se despide y cierra la puerta, entonces Jet & Sonic se quedan solos; el se acuesta en uno de los sillones grandes y Sonic mira por la ventana, en ese rato empieza a recordar…

-cuando vine la 1° vez… todo esto estaba destruido, no había nada en pie, a excepción del templo de los Dioses Egipcios, este lugar no estaba tan arruinado y de igual manera estaba el edificio entre las 2 torres… cuando yo, bueno eso ya es pasado, lo que importa ahora es… mi Amathyst, mi dulce y amada Amathyst-dijo de manera casi inaudible(Jet no lo escucho, se durmió muy rápido(¿Quién no? Después de la menuda aventura que tuvieron)) al igual que Jet, el se acostó en uno de sillones y se durmió pensando en ella, la cual después derramo una lagrima…

En Babylon Garden… todos estaban buscando en diferentes libros un hechizo para abrir un portal, Tails le pregunto

-¿Por qué es difícil de encontrar un hechizo de este tipo?-

-yeah…y ¿Por qué se los llevo?-cuestiono Knuckles

-verán, hace tiempo atrás eran muy utilizados, pero decidieron dejar de hacerlo por la poca estabilidad, lo poca seguras que son y su poder de llevar a las personas a cualquier parte…y eso incluía a las bases enemigas, para la seguridad propia y ajena se decidió exterminar todos los hechizos de este; los rebeldes ocultaron hechizos prohibidos y este estaba incluido… y la respuesta para Knuckles no lo sé, pero creo que la promesa de los Babylon Rouge's y los Egipcios tiene algo que ver; la energía acumulada tras 30 siglos puede que se aya incrementado…-

-¡ya lo encontré!-grita Storm y le muestra a Thunder la pagina en donde esta…

-veamos… portal regional…no…portal nacional…no …mh…aquí esta…portal internacional…¡Diablos¡-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Wave

-no esta la pagina…-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclaman todos desalentadoramente

-mh…no fue arrancada, mas bien esta perdida por ahí… malditos sean los libros desprendibles…-y se pusieron a buscar… otra vez


	22. Chapter 22 y ultimo: no pares

CAPITULO 22 , ultimo... "Nunca pares"

Paso media hora y Sonic & Jet se encontraban dormidos… profundamente dormidos, dormidísimos los cuates… se escucha que alguien toca la puerta y entra la cual es Amathyst

-hola…¿Se puede?…chicos-al verlos dormidos decidió no molestarlos y cerro la puerta, pero escucho las voces de Fire & Tempest

-OH no…-ella entro a la habitación y fue con Sonic a despertarlo, se hinco

-Sonic, Sonic Buddy, despierta, despierta por favor…-y comienza a reaccionar, al verlo ella va con Jet y hace lo mismo; Sonic no evita preguntar

-¿Qué ocurre Amathyst?-le dice medio dormido; hasta cree que ella se había agachado para besar a Jet… pero luego al ver bien, asimismo trataba de despertarlo…

-aaah-va despertándose Jet y le contesta a Sonic

-Sonic Buddy… los Black Knights vienen hacia acá-

-malo…-dice, se levanta y Jet al escucharlo dijo

-y ¿Por donde nos iremos si están en el pasillo?-Sonic ve la ventana, toma su extreme gear y les dice

-Amathyst… Jet…¿Quieren saltar?-ambos entendieron el mensaje y tomaron sus gear's, abrieron la enorme ventana y se escuchaban pasos acercándose… se abrió la puerta y era Fire, mas sin embargo ya no había nadie y se fue…

Sonic, Amathyst & Jet, estaban bajando del edificio sobre sus gear's

-ja ja ja ja-se escuchaban la alegre risa de Amathyst, al ir descendiendo… Sonic & Jet no pudieron evitar competir para tratar de alcanzarla… mas sin embargo, como la inclinación aumentaba la velocidad, trataron de frenar, pero les fue en vano y terminaron su carrera estampados en un árbol; los tres terminaron atrapados entre las ramas y Amathyst positivamente les dijo

-bueno, al menos estamos a salvo…-pero hablo muy rápido y las ramas comenzaron a romperse por el peso

-…fue un gusto conocerlos-se rompieron y terminando en el piso, los 3 después de un as pequeñas dolencias, Jet le pregunta

-Amathyst…¿En donde estamos?-

Ella se levanta, comienza a ver el lugar y les responde

-estamos en el bosque de…-y una manzana que estaba colgando del árbol de donde cayeron, se cayo y la golpeo en la cabeza, entre tanto se frotaba la cabeza continuo

-…Frutos Eternos…es uno de los bosque-

-jardín de Egipto, son tres en total…-

-¿Cuáles son?-pregunta Sonic

-…ya saben este… frutos eternos…llamado así, porque en cualquier época del año siempre dan frutas, y no importa cuantas comas, siempre habrá de sobra…el otro jardín es el contrario…Aromas Ancestrales…por su nombre, se han fabricado perfumes o inciensos en este lugar, por su gran numero de flores y plantas aromáticas… el tercero es…Bosque Armonía…este sitio es muy especial… por su gran tranquilidad, es ideal para pensar en todo, hablar francamente con las personas y encontrar respuestas en tu interior… le ayuda un perfume de suave fragancia y fresca energía… te ayuda a ser honesto contigo mismo y te facilita mucho las cosas…-al terminar los miro y tomo su extreme gear empezó a caminar, pero antes de seguir avanzando les dice

-¿Quieren ver los otros jardines?-

-así claro…- le dice Sonic un tanto preocupado

-si tienen algo de apetito, no duden de poder comer las frutas…-les dice sonriente y los tres se van caminando…

Durante el trayecto, se engolosinaron de las frutas, hasta hartarse y disfrutando el delicioso perfume de estas… paso el rato y llegaron al "Bosque Armonía" y Jet comenta extrañado

-creí que seguía el jardín de Aromas Ancestrales…-

-no Jet, decidieron cambiarlos de lugar, de modo que algunas personas tienen alergias al polen y otras al perfume de la fruta… y iba a causar conflictos-

-…Amathyst…-

-si Sonic Buddy-

-…me dejas a solas con Jet, necesito hablar con el…-

-si claro…-ella se adelanta y su figura se pierde a través de las sombras de los árboles; Jet le pregunta el porque y Sonic le indico que lo siguiera…

Adentro de este, mientras caminaban a la par, le dice

-Jet… necesito saber cosas sobre ti y ella… no me dejan tranquilo…-

-me leíste el pensamiento… te parece uno y uno-Sonic le afirma y Jet le dice

-¿Qué paso con tal "Ra"?-el comenzó a recordar y le dice

-Jet…no siempre la he amado… pero según Fire, me dijo… _"tu Bella Traición Sonic"_… todo empezó así…-Sonic le redacto de pies a cabeza todo lo que paso, esos tres tristes días y demás, que ya no vale la pena escribir otra vez…Jet se sorprendió mucho en ciertas partes y mas en lo que paso en el tercer dia…

-y eso fue lo que paso…-le dice con voz nostálgica

-mh-

-sigo…dime ¿Cómo la conociste?-con un tono más tranquilo

-la conocí de manera indirecta… una noche, el dia del asalto…-

-ah… así lo recuerdo… sabia que eras tu-le interrumpe Sonic

-…cuando iba a pasar hacia dentro de un túnel… y la vi… sentí una especie de conexión…durante toda la noche, me quede con la duda… al siguiente dia, me fui a pasear… y de la nada, me golpeo una pelota de luz y me dejo inconsciente… cuando desperté la conocí… y ya conoces el resto-le dice mientras movía sus manos, tratando de representar aquel momento y Sonic se quedo mudo es ese rato…

-bien…¿Por qué Thunder o Fire quieren cortarte la cabeza-

-no lo sé… desde que la conocí, han tratado de decapitarme incluso cuando no le hago nada-pienso que a causa de son sus guardianes…y ahora que el sabe que tu estas loco por ella… tu…-

-se complicara todo…-

-pero en el fondo…-dice con un tono decidido -…aun así, me sigue gustando y ¡algún dia estará a mi lado!-

-entonces suerte… ¡porque es mía!-contesta Jet confiado y sarcásticamente le responde Sonic

-Ja, ya quisieras… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?-y Jet en un suspiro le dice

-…es tan dulce y bondadosa-

-yeah… eso también me gusta de ella-le dice Sonic con un pequeño suspiro y Jet le pregunto

-y ti ¿Por qué?-

-es por su "alma de niña" y su lírica forma de ser-¿Lírica? Se que es una niña… pero ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-lo que quiero decir es que… desconoce ciertas cosas y cuando pregunta te mira, te presta atención para que le expliques eso… pero sus ojos… se tornan luminosos…-le dice al recordar todo los momentos en que los vio y Jet agrega

-si tienes razón… yo los vi… lucían tan…tan…que mas da…¿Continuamos?-le sugiere Jet y Sonic le afirma con la cabeza…

así se la pasaron, en ciertos momentos Sonic se enfadaba por lo que decía Jet, pero recordaba que era solo un platica para arreglar sus diferencias… cuando terminaron, por caprichos del destino ya habían salido del bosque; ambos se rieron sinceros y alegres de haber aclarado las cosas…

Amathyst estaba esperándolos en el siguiente jardín, sentada en una banca, ambos se le acercaron y le hablaron

-Amathyst…-

-Sonic Buddy… Jet… ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?-ambos le afirman y continúan juntos la exploración del los jardines y cada rincón que miraban había flores coloridas como el Tulipán, perfumadas como la Rosa, flores sencillas como las Violeta, como extravagantes como la Orquídea; Sonic logro ver a la lila de color azul, tal como se la había descrito ella y nombre oficial de su equipo;

-yeah… hey lindo jardín… todas las flores del mundo parecen estar aquí…-dice Sonic impresionado

-no todas, la que quiero no esta y no crece en Egipto-

-y ¿Cuál es?-le dice Jet extrañado, por ver tantas flores y una no estaba en ese festival

-es…¿Qué fue eso?-

Eran los 2 BK y ella les dijo rápidamente

-¡A esconderse!-como habían entrado a un arco de árboles; Jet trepo a uno cercano y Sonic se escondió detrás de uno, entretanto Amathyst no sabia en donde ocultarse; Sonic al verla aun descubierta, no titubeo y la tomo del brazo para esconderla juntito y abrazadita por el, lo peor de todo es… es… que estaban frente a frente(¿Qué raro? ¿Verdad?)mientras los BK's pasaban, Sonic estaba entre un árbol y la chica que amaba; el no los perdió de vista y al ver que se fueron más y más lejos dijo

-bien ya… se… fueron…-y al voltear a verla comenzó a hablar más despacio y suave; ese momento entabló a fortalecer sus sentimientos y su corazón a latir muy rápido; Amathyst esta ruborizada, pero para el, lucia maravillosa(y mas quien se lo provoco)el empezó a subir su mano hasta su cabeza y sutilmente empezó a empujar su cabeza hacia el y Sonic se disponía para besarla, pensaba en dejarle un beso inmortal en su corazón, confesándole su cariño…

Pero el destino y el tiempo no quiso que ese fuese el momento(¡Al diablo!… me refiero a Jet)Jet al notar que se tardaban mucho en salir, se trepo al árbol donde ellos estaban escondidos y vio que Sonic estaba a punto de besarla; de modo que también siente la misma atracción hacia ella, saco una manzana que el tenia guardada y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Sonic; esta le golpeo rompiendo el momento(¡la felicidad ha vuelto!)el la soltó, miro molesto a Jet y este le dijo

-lo siento… aunque no tanto…se me resbalo de las manos-(el "no tanto" lo dijo a murmullos, ni modo que lo gritara(y ella no sabía en que árbol se escondió el))y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el collar de Amathyst, se aparto y desplegó la pantalla

-Thunder… hola otra vez….-

-_mi Lady… ¿esta en el 3° jardín?-_

-si…-

-_bueno están más cerca… mire ya esta abierto el portal…-_los tres se alegraron mucho al escuchar esa noticia, por ahora…

-¡que bien! Por fin regresaremos…-

-_pero lo malo es…-_les dice con un tono preocupado_-…que se abrió… ¡en el templo de los Dioses Egipcios!…Y solo tienen hasta una hora y 30 minutos para llegar y encontrarlo…-_

-¡¿Cómo?!-(¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Estaban tomándose un café o ¿Qué?)exclaman los tres y Sonic le replica

-¡no juegues¡ los tres me quieren tieso y ¿Qué quieres decir con "encontrarlo"?-

_-mira yo no fui el que escogió el lugar, solo se abrió en ese sitio, OK; y la otra cosa solo pude localizar el lugar, pero no las coordenadas exactas… me disculpo con usted mi Lady… no era mi intención_…-

-no te preocupes, hiciste lo que tenias a tu alcance y te lo agradezco… pero ahora nosotros tenemos que encontrar ese portal para regresar…-ella le dice con seguridad y Sonic le dice

-¡bien, a divertirse¡…-los tres le dan la razón y Thunder les advierte

_-tened cuidado… Fire una de sus tareas era reforzar la seguridad del templo… les deseo suerte y tengan cuidado…Sonic, Jet les cedo la protección de ella a ustedes, si algo le pasa… los matare y los colgare en la pared o en la chimenea en navidad… hasta la vista_ -y el Black Knight cuelga

-hasta luego-se despide Amathyst alegre y Jet les dice

-creo que esto se pondrá interesante…-y Sonic le afirma… los tres toman sus gear's montan el ellas y se van a toda velocidad, Amathyst encabezándolos y guiándolos al templo de los Dioses, sin pensar en la dificultad de las trampas…

Cuando llegan todo es un caos, incontables trampas y ofensivas les esperaban y empeoran con forme avanzan y ¡eso es solo la ruta!, varias partes caían(¿Quién sabe como? Solo dios y el Black Knight Fire) y eran remplazadas por fuego o vacíos que crecían como agujeros negros, los tres no podían dejar de acelerar por el constante peligro que surgían de la nada; también les llego a tocar una lluvia de flechas nocturnas venenosas y cubiertas de fuego, mientras de la tierra, surgían pilares puntiagudos… afortunadamente evadieron con gran agilidad los pilares y en el camino encontraron escudos, les fueron bastante útiles para salvarse de las flechas(Thunder olvido guardar todas las armas y gracias a dios por eso, ya que Amathyst…no puede usar su magia para defenderse, ya que los BK y los Dioses los encontrarían y…El Black Knight Fire debe estar loco, todas las trampas que puso y solo en el camino no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le hizo al santuario…)

Después de tanta supervivencia y media hora… llegan a entrar al templo ancestral; en su interior era solo iluminado con antorchas de fuego rojo, amarillo y azul, lucia lúgubre y misterioso(y mas porque empezaba a obscurecer), había efigies por donde sea que mires, grandes, con apariencia que sientes que vigila y parecen vivientes…

Apurados cierran las puertas, porque un montón de Chacales guardianes de Anubis les estaban persiguiendo… y cuando lo logran caen descansados, con la respiración entrecortada le pregunta Sonic a Amathyst

-¿Estas bien?… Fire se paso la mano con la cantidad de trampas-

-yeah, no sé que es peor… ser perseguidos por perros con espadas o casi ser cremados vivos-agrega Jet con algo de sarcasmo y suspiros

-al menos ya estamos aquí…-les dice con un poco de entusiasmo

Sonic agrega-me las pagara Thunder, dijo que habría unas trampas y eso parecía campo de batalla para suicidas-cargaron sus extreme gear y comenzaron a caminar… después de un rato alguien piso un azulejo falso y se escucho un ruido muy familiar

-chicos, ¿Qué fue eso?-dice Amathyst con algo de miedo y Jet agrega

-me es conocido ese sonido…-los tres voltean, observan la siniestra oscuridad y ven varios ojos amarillos…

-son los…-ella dice con desconfianza

-…regresaron…-Sonic con mucha seguridad y una sonrisa dibujada… eran los Chacales enseñando los dientes y con espadas en las manos; otros con guadañas y algunos con cuchillas…

-¡bien es hora de pelear!-

-¡Sonic Buddy, ¿Te has vuelto loco? Esta prohibido pelear en este lugar, es sagrado-le advierte Amathyst tratando de convencerle, que le es inútil

-¡Amathyst! ¡al diablo las reglas! ¡estos tipos ya me hartaron y no pienso permitir que me conviertan en su croqueta!!- ella viendo la situación, no le quedaba de otra que pelear y les dijo

-Sonic… Jet… su única debilidad es el cuello, así que habrá que decapitarlos si queremos vencerlos entonces necesitaremos armas…-agrega Jet

-cuando venzas a uno de esos perritos, toma la suya-dice Sonic; los Chacales empezaron a correr para tratar de acorralarlos y no les sirvió de mucho, ya que Sonic se adelanto para derribarlos con su velocidad y aprovecho para traer armas, cuando ellos estaban a punto de atacarles, Amathyst piso otro azulejo falso y los Chacales se detuvieron y regresaron a la oscuridad eterna…

-¿Qué raro?-dice Amathyst con cierta extrañes-¿Por qué?-le cuestiona Jet

-es simple, nos tuvieron miedo-agrega Sonic con mucha confianza

-no, ellos no conocen las emociones, hay de 2: una que sea su dueño el que los detuvo… o una fuerza mayor a la suya…-dijo con cierta inseguridad y de las mismas tinieblas salió una roca gigante cubierta de púas venenosas, empujada por los guardianes(así o más escalofriante)

-ah…eso-dice Jet; los tres sin pensarlo 2 veces, subieron a sus extreme gear's y se fueron a toda velocidad, los Chacales arrojaron la roca y empieza la persecución… Sonic, Jet & Amathyst tenían que ir más velocidad, de modo que si alguno de esos picos los rozaba era la muerte… continuaron así por 10 minutos, cuando vieron un pasillo oscuro, pero al ver que esa piedra no los iba a dejar escapar, no tuvieron la elección mas que entrar… dicho y hecho entraron, no obstante la roca tapo la entrada por ser mas pequeña, dejarían de ser perseguidos, pero están en la oscuridad total; bajaron de sus gear's

-vaya… este lugar es escalofriante…-agrega Jet y Sonic divertido le dice

-¿Qué ocurre Jet? ¿Tienes miedo?-

-¡no!…-

-¿Le crees Amathyst?…¿Amathyst?-Sonic & Jet comienzan a preocuparse porque ella no contestaba, hasta que oyeron un grito…

-¡AAAAAH!-

-¡Amathyst!- exclamaron los 2 y corrieron hacia donde se escucho el grito… al llegar más profundo, llega a verse una luz…

Sonic & Jet… la encontraron atrapada e inconsciente, con la boca tapada

entre un montón de fuertes enredaderas, rodeadas de esqueletos, que estas estaban consumiéndola entre si; ambos corrieron para tratar de Salvarle tomándola de las manos y empezar a jalar, pero esas también comenzaron a llevárselos. Ya adentro de la planta, ambos en ningún momento soltaron su mano, pasaron 5 minutos ahí dentro y la enredadera estaba a punto de cubrirlos por completo y Sonic comenzó a hablarle, de manera pausada, ya que una estaba apretando sus pulmones y estomago, casi no podía respirar…

-_Amathyst…debí decírtelo…antes…que…yo…yo te…-_y una rama le obstruye la boca, continua diciendo, al terminar de declarar su más tierna y profunda verdad…

De golpe la planta se detiene y comienza a liberarlos, los deja caer, Sonic & Jet recuperan rápidamente la conciencia; Jet se levanta y se le acerca a ella, lucia blanca, como muerta… temiendo lo peor, el tomo su mano y lentamente la subió a hacia el; Sonic estaba medio confuso aun(se armaría un escándalo, si hubiera visto lo que hizo, más bien hará);Jet como pensaba que no tendría otra oportunidad, se inclino y le beso la mejilla(para ser honestos, el quería besarla en la boca, pero como no tenia la suficiente privacidad…)Sonic le vio al ponerse de pie, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablarle… ella comenzó a reaccionar

-aah… me mato 6 o 15 neuronas…-

-…fue el…-dice Jet prontamente y Sonic sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?!-

ella se sienta y le dice Sonic-¿Estas bien?-

-si Sonic Buddy-

-¿Por qué estabas dentro de esa planta?-le comenta Jet

-creí que ustedes estaban adentro, iba detrás, se me figuro ver una mano, así que corrí para auxiliarlos… pero resulta que ustedes fueron los que me ayudaron… gracias-ella se levanta y se le acerca a la trepadora, esta comienza a tomar acción y sus intenciones era atacarla de nuevo… cuando lanzo sus ramas ha aprisionarla, Sonic & Jet se metieron en su camino y ella dijo

-¡por favor déjanos pasar!-y detuvo su ataque antes de comprimirlos, comenzó a contraerse y

se abrió como un arco con la misma hiedra…

-Amathyst…¿Cómo es que tu?-le pregunto Sonic

-Buddy… esta planta tiene conciencia los Dioses Egipcios la colocaron aquí… para su protección; al igual que nosotros cuando nos sentimos invadidos atacamos, pero si se le pide correctamente que nos deje pasar, no dudes que lo hará…-ambos se sorprendieron bastante; cuando entraron, ahí estaba, el portal, Sonic estaba a punto de avanzar cuando Amathyst le detuvo

-Sonic Buddy espera…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-mira…-y en la parte superior estaban Apocalyptic & Onix (son una Quimera y un Dragón, hermanos de Hiatus, al igual que el, son criaturas místicas y míticas, son las ultimas especies, nacidas del mismo huevo, pero esa es otra historia…)dormidos, estaban colocados al lado de una campana de cristal, la cual si sonaba…

-las criaturas están muy cerca de esa campana, si la tiran es un llamado a los Dioses Egipcios, la cual es un significado de que hay invasores en el templo y no querrás ver a 2 bestias de gran poder actual como tal…-y el recordó el dia que la salvo de Hiatus y haciendo caso a lo que les dijo de ir lo más despacio posible y sigilosamente…

Todo iba bien, hasta que el extreme gear de Sonic tira por accidente un jarrón y al causa el ruido ese despierta a las bestias

-no… se… muevan… ni… hagan…ruido…-les indica ella, pero tenia ganas de estornudar y Jet le tapo la nariz…

-uff… ¡AAACHU!-este estornuda por ella…

-salud-le dice Sonic

-…gracias…-las bestias se percataron de su presencia, Apocalyptic rugió y Onix emprendió en vuelo

-y…¿Ahora que?-

-¡Corran por sus vidas!-dice Amathyst-oh-las 2 criaturas místicas comenzaron ha atacarles y los chicos sin dudar subieron a sus gear's y a correr porque el portal estaba apunto de cerrarse…

-¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!-pregunta Wave un tanto desesperada

-oye… no es fácil encontrar un agujero temporal… solo piensa en lo desesperados que están…-le dice Knuckles

-¿Thunder tendrán que salir por este otro lado…?-pregunta Tails

-por supuesto…-

-mh…¿No cabria la posibilidad… de que salieran en otro lado?-

-mh…creo que…ya volvieron…-

-¿En serio?-pregunta Storm emocionado

-si… ya rastreé la magia de mi Lady… ah…

--¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Wave con interés, paso un rato y no salieron por ese portal, más bien se cerro

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no volvieron?-

-…si lo hicieron…pero aparecieron en otro sitio…-el apaga la pantalla, sube a su gear y les dice

-¡síganme… tengo sus coordenadas!-dicho y hecho, lo siguieron cada quien en su extreme gear… no demasiado lejos de su paradero… encontraron a Sonic & Jet

-¡Sonic!-

-¡Tails! ¡demasiado tiempo sin verles!-también digo lo mismo-le dijo Knuckles tranquilo;-

-¡jefeeee!-

-¡Storm!-mientras Storm estrangulaba con un abrazo, Wave lo regañaba

-…y la próxima vez, que lo vuelvas a hacer… llévanos contigo-entretanto alboroto el Black Knight le pregunto a Sonic

-¿Dónde esta mi Lady?-

-no lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!-

-Thunder…-y todos miraron arriba y ahí estaba ella, atorada en el árbol con su gear en la mano

-…¿Cómo estas?…mh…-las ramas ya no aguantaban el peso y cedieron, pero afortunadamente Thunder la atrapo

-¿Cómo quiere que este? Estoy feliz, por fin a regresado… nadie los descubrió ¿Verdad?-

-no lo creo…-le responde tranquila

-hey…¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Tails, Amathyst le pide a Thunder que la baje, este obedece y ella va hacia el árbol e comienza a frotar en la corteza y ve unos símbolos arcaicos pertenecientes a Egipto, al examinarlos bien los traduce

-_entre 2 pilares de vida, sin esta, mostrad los 3 dioses en forma material… si deseéis encontrad el "corazón del Rey"-_

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunta Tails cuando Amathyst termina de leer, y todos se quedaron pensando en su posible significado…

Amathyst ve a su alrededor y le es raro que 2 árboles estén tan separados y que haya un gran espacio vació de forma hexagonal… ella se aleja para ir a esos árboles

-¡Black Knight, ayúdame por favor¡-ella le pide que mire el otro árbol y que cheque que ese árbol tenga vida, se extraño mucho pero aun así lo hizo

-ah…¿Qué haces?-pregunta Storm

Ella saca su Báculo y lo convierte en daga, corta una parte de la corteza, pero lo extraño es que no sale savia y ella al tratar de romper el pedazo cortado no se rompe, si no se dobla; Thunder también hace lo mismo y pasa exactamente igual

-es aquí…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunta Tails

-lo que quiere decir es… que aquí esta el tesoro Babylon Rouge y Egipcio… los árboles son pilares de vida, pero estos no son lo que parecen… mi Lady inténtelo…-ella pronuncia cada nombre de los Dioses Egipcios al mismo tiempo mostraba sus elementos… de la nada comienza a retumbar el suelo y en el supuestamente vació hexágono, empieza a surgir un pequeño edificio, al salir completamente, las puertas se abren; todos con la boca abierta por el asombro que acaban de presenciar…

Al entrar, se siente un aire de emoción y felicidad, como si ya estuviese guardada en 3 mil años; ven un baúl de buen tamaño de cristal, llevando a dentro otro normal; Knuckles, Storm & Thunder abren y sacan el cofre, los 3 lideres lo abren y ante el asombro de todos es… se escuchan sonidos de armas de fuego, todos voltean y es Eggman con 2 armas en las manos

-no están demasiado sorprendidos con MI tesoro-

-¡Eggman!-exclama Sonic

-¡ahora entréguenmelo!-

-¡no Dr. Eggman, jamás lo haremos-defiende Amathyst, Sonic & Jet se ríen entre si y ella les entiende el plan…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡démelo ya!-(pero lo dice como si fuese un niño llorón o caprichoso-ansiosos(que vergonzoso))

-muy bien atrápalo…-le dice Jet al arrojárselo; Eggman por su parte, tira sus armas y atrapa el objeto

-¡ja ja! ¡el poder Egipcio por fin es mío!… ha es una pelota…¡una pelota negra!-al mirarla con detenimiento ve un papel pegado en el

-mh… parece interesante… _"he aquí el tesoro de Egipto, entregado a nosotros como símbolo de nuestra alianza, la cual solo un Egipcio puede entregar a un Babylon Rouge, como regalo de amistad…"_-Eggman pone cara de plasmado y dice

-mírenla… no es bella… una pelota perfectamente redonda… y de un color uniforme…no lo puedo creer, solo un Egipcio la pudo haber creado… me moleste tanto en sabotear la competencia de dobles y a separarlos a ustedes 2 por… por esto… no lo puedo creer… necesito unas vacaciones…-y el cae desmayado y suelta la pelota negra…

Amathyst corre a atraparla y lo consigue

-uff…-

-Amathyst… ¿Por qué te arriesgas a atrapar una pelota negra?-pregunta Jet

-no es una pelota… ¿Verdad Amathyst?-le dice Tails

-buenos ojos Tails…-le dice Thunder

-hey ¿De que están hablando?-cuestiona Sonic más confundido que nunca

-esta pelota, no es pelota… es una esfera…

-eso se puede ver-le critica Wave

-pero de metal…-ella saca su liquido para limpiar joyas y lo derramo encima de esta, todo lo negro comenzó a diluirse con el liquido, limpiándose el metal… cuando termino de gotear, revelo una esfera distinta, de brillo plateado

-y hay más…-

-¿Más?-dice Storm; Amathyst gira la esfera y oprime un botón disimulado… y esta se abre, muestra un hermoso trabajo de cristalería, tenia forma de un carrusel

-Wow-dice Sonic asombrado, se acerco a ella junto con los demás a ver mejor esa belleza de cristal y miro con más detenimiento; Thunder agrega

-la esfera es de plata virgen, motivo que se pudiese limpiar con el liquido, solo se había ennegrecido; no es cristal, es diamante puro y si miran con cuidado verán pequeñas incrustaciones de otras gemas como rubíes y zafiros, las orillas están bañadas de oro puro… y lo más bello es…-

-¿Tiene algo más? Ya me sorprendió bastante con lo que dijiste…-sorprendido dice Jet

-…miren…-el oprimió el centro de la carpa y este comenzó a girar y tocar música

-no me imagine que hiciera eso-exclama sorprendida

-miren… antes los tesoros eran estos, simples y maravillosos, pero con la guerra desaparecieron muchos… creo que este es el ultimo…-comenta Thunder para finalizar, escuchan e ven el pequeño carrusel que es en realidad una caja musical, digo esfera musical…

Ya en el ocaso…

Contemplando a Babylon Garden por ultima vez, Sonic le dice

-¿Vas a abandonar este lugar otra vez…?-

-creo que si… sabes Sonic, a pesar de todo, salió bien al fin acabo…-

-si tu dices…-ambos se sonríen sinceros y Amathyst se le acerca a Jet y le habla

-Jet…-el voltea

-…ten…-

-la esfera…-

-si… les pertenece a ustedes por derecho… y solo la están recuperando-Amathyst le sonríe

-…bueno yo…-en la parte superior de la espera se relava un escrito… "se renovó la promesa… ahora un nuevo comienzo espera…"

-bien, bien, bien… basta de melancolías…-dice Thunder, entre tanto saca el hacha

-…ustedes 2 me deben un castigo…ni crean que se han salvado…-

-bien Thunder-le dice Sonic relajado; Jet le da la esfera a Storm tranquilamente

-al fin algo de honor…-dice aliviado, mientras tanto Sonic & Jet suben a sus extreme gear's y se van…

-¡Sonic, Jet…cobardes, huyen porque su muerte les espera!… ¡y así es como me gusta!-mientras el sube a su gear a cazarlos, le dice a Amathyst

-mi Lady espéreme aquí…-ella le afirma y el se va… a lo lejos se distingue un ataque tras otro del Black Knight, mientras ella los miraba… Wave, Storm, Tails & Knuckles reían

-esto es el comienzo Sonic… porque el amor que tu sientes es prohibido… ¡y eso va para ti también Jet!-les advierte Thunder… a la vez se le notaba que ambos chicos competían y Amathyst no se resistió a competir con ellos; los demás también le siguieron y formar una fila a lo largo de 8 personas… desapareciendo a la distancia y tres encabezando estos…

(¡Ja ja, los engañe!, ¿Creían que ese es el ultimo capitulo? Se equivocan, no lo es… pero el que sigue sí, gocen este capitulo final… de nombre espantoso… tanto, que hará doblegar hasta Thunder… continuamos…)


	23. Chapter 23, sorpresa

**(gracias a todos lo que leyeron este fick, especialmente a Andrea, de corazón y de alma gracias por ser mi apoyo y todos lo que me dejaron reviews ó simplemente leyeron, es invito a pasar al resto de mis historias descarriadas y sin sentido XD, bueno, les dejo el final de la historia… esta medio chafilla, pero así me gusto n_n… bye by byeeee)**

**CAPITULO 22 Y FINAL "BESO"**

Tras 5 días de haber acabado la Competencia de Dobles… los chicos estaban… aburridos, "tirando barra", el en bosque y a veces en la ciudad, incluso Sonic… el Dr. Eggman hablaba en serio cuando dijo que tomaría vacaciones…

-"_ya estoy cansado de ese molesto erizo azul y su novia… me voy a Quintana Roo o a España_**"**-(esto fue tomado, por una postal que el envió) todos estaban hasta el borde del aburrimiento… y decidieron irse… pero el Black Knight Thunder ya tenia un plan para cerrar con broche de oro…

Reunió en una mañana… específicamente a las 5 de madrugada, a la mayoría les costo trabajo levantarse… que va, a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Storm (falto Jet, porque no lo encontró)…

-buenos días caballeros… hoy les vengo a ofrecer una propuesta…-

-¿Qué es Thunder?-le dijo Sonic relajado, tratando de disimular el sueño.

-…una competencia amistosa entre chicos… Ok…-

-aaah… ¿Wave y la linda chica del cabello lila no van a participar?-pregunto Storm, y Thunder casi echando espuma por la boca…

-¡¿No pusiste atención?! Solo chicos… además, el primer premio dudo mucho que a Wave le vaya a gustar…-

-¿Y que es? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que ella no pueda participar?-cuestiona Knuckles

-es… aahh-lo dice como si fuese el peor castigo para un BK y difícilmente lo dice

-…un beso…-

-¡¿un beso?!-exclaman todos

-¡¿Quieres que nos matemos en esta carrera para ganar un beso de ti?!-dice Sonic y al imagínaselo pone cara de terror sofocante…

-¡¡¿Estas mal de la cabezota que tienes o son las púas?!!! Claro que yo no daré el beso… no tampoco Wave… por si lo piensan… será Amathyst-…y todos se quedaron raros, y Tails le pregunto

-¿Cómo esta eso?-

-verán todo lo organicé ayer…-mientras recordaba lo que paso(indiscutiblemente no iba a decirles ciertas partes)…

_-"mi Lady me permite un momento-_

_-si claro-_

_-mire pienso organizar una mini competencia solo para chicos y me preguntaba ¿Si usted podría dar el 1° premio?-_

_-sí, ¿Por qué no?-_

_-el inconveniente es que pienso, que sea un beso suyo…¿Si?-_

_-mh… sigo firme…-_

_-segura… segurita… segurita… ¿Entiende que va a ser en cualquier parte de la cara?-_

_-sí… me dijiste que usara el protector labial para que no se me resecaran los labios-_

_-__aaah__, por eso acepto… gracias al cielo que el labial sea un mini escudo para los atrevidos-_(esto lo dijo en murmullos(obviamente ella no lo sabia, solo lo usaba, porque Thunder se lo había dado después del incidente del 4° capitulo…))_-bien mañana les diré, necesito encontrar buenas pistas… difíciles y que desafíen a la muerte-_

_-¿Puedo ayudarte?-_

_-si mi Lady… ah… gracias por apoyarme en esto y le pido otro favor__… _y eso fue lo que paso…-le dijo contento; Sonic se quedo algo vago y le pregunto

-déjame ver si entiendo…¿Tu le pediste a ella de esta manera? Y ¿Acepto?-

-claro… créelo y lo peor de todo es… que es libre… en otras palabras… ustedes deciden donde quieren que ella los bese…Storm… hazme un favor… dile a Jet lo que mencione… ¿Ok?-

-¡si!-

-¡hey todavía no te vayas… todos regresaran aquí a las 4 PM-al escuchar que termino, sin demoras, el se fue montado en su extreme gear.

En la base de los Babylon Rouge's… Jet en su camarote… miraba aquella esfera de plata, que le había dado Amathyst y el recordó el pequeño beso que le dio en la mejilla…

-debí dárselo en la boca… aunque estuviese Sonic…-y de la nada, como un gran mago… llega Storm, con su habitual manera de llegar… de golpe

-¡jefe!!!-

-¡aaha…!!-sorprende a Jet distraído y lo hace caer; el si querer golpea el escritorio, tira la esfera y le cae encima a Jet

-¿Jefe?-

-¡Storm, aprende a llamar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación!!-le dice molesto Y continua

-más te vale que sea bueno…-

-si lo es… el tipo de la capa… hará una competencia y no se imagina cual en el 1° premio… la cual es… una ¡copa de ruinas!…no… un beso de Sonic-

-¡¿Qué, estas demente?!-

-…no… no era eso… era… era… así… un beso de la linda chica de cabello lila…-

-¿Amathyst? Eso cambia totalmente el cuento…-

-…si… y como extra en cualquier parte de la cara…-y Jet se puso a pensar si ganaba esa competencia podría besarla en la boca, sin que Sonic interfiriera… así que decidió asistir, Storm le dijo que empezaría a las 4 de la tarde, Jet se puso un tanto caprichoso, pero que más podía hacer…

El tiempo vuela, jugaron a las canicas, sonic Riders: zero gravity (esta chido el videojuego) comieron galletitas en fin…

Sonic, Tails & Knuckles estaban en el bosque… estaban tan aburridos que, Sonic le cayo encima de su boca una pluma y en vez de quitársela… decidió soplarle para ver como se iba y caía…

-mh… si gano…-se dice Sonic

-… me gano un beso de ella… bueno tengo que admitir que tratado de besarla varias ocasiones y esta podía ser la indicada…-les cuestiona

-chicos… díganme ¿Ustedes creen que ella pueda llegar a ser mi novia?-Knuckles era honesto(pero esos de los fríos)

-la verdad, lo dudo… mira a Amy como ejemplo-

-gracias por tu apoyo Knuckles-le dice con sarcasmo

-ya falta media hora para que empiece, ¿Nos vamos?-les dice Tails… y Sonic respondió con el amino el alto, mientras se levanta y toma su extreme gear(vaya cambio de personalidad, ¿Qué extraño?)

-¡bien acabemos con esto, ganare la competencia…! y como premio… me espera un beso…-(lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y con mucho afecto(solo piénselo, si el gana la competencia ganara un beso de la chica que le gusta… entonces es un significado de que el dará todo su entusiasmo))

-Sonic…¿Crees que Jet vaya a participar?-le cuestiona Tails con curiosidad

-estoy seguro que si… ya que el quiere lo que yo… pero no le permitiré…-dice sumamente confiado, los tres juntos le siguieron, para ir a la competencia…

Después de las 4, la hora prometida…

Los chicos ya habían llegado… y el Black Knight estaba esperándolos

-son los primeros en llegar…-y después de ellos aparecieron Storm y Jet…

-… bien ya que están todos aquí… empieza la competencia… pero antes de que digan algo… he de decirles que esta también será de búsqueda…-les indica Thunder

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Sonic con extrañes

-miren, a lo que me refiero es que… cuando terminen la carrera, el primero con toda la bola detrás, recibirán un papelito de una pista, la cual les servirá para ir a la siguiente carrera… de tiempo de tolerancia será de 15 minutos… si llegan después de este lapso de tiempo, serán eliminados…¿Entendido?-les explica Thunder, nadie quedo con duda… y el Black Knight se acordó de algo

-…así casi lo olvido… hay trampas en las pistas y solo son 4 carreras… no importa la cantidad de carreras que ganes, pero tendrá más ventaja de tiempo, con eso de pensar…-(es como de supervivencia)les demostró por ultima vez Thunder, y con gran orgullo les dijo

-¡ahora que empiece la competencia!-cada quien tomo su lugar en la carrera y empezó la competencia… todos se confiaron con la facilidad de esta(el peor error… nunca subestimes a un BK)Sonic llego en primer lugar… y lo recibió Thunder, le entrego el papelito y espero a que llegaran los demás

-…esperen, yo me iré y si aciertan al acertijo, nos veremos haya…-el subió a su extreme gear y se fue…

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles con Jet & Storm quedaron raros y sorprendidos con la extraña pista que decía… _"Empieza con 'C' y es militar su color…" _

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!-pregunta Knuckles

-es la pista, pero parece acertijo…-responde Tails

-es Thunder… me imagine que esto sería más un acertijo egipcio, que pista…-les dice Sonic, Jet confiado les responde

-bueno cada quien a lo suyo…-dicho esto los 5 se separaron y cada quien tomo su camino… pasaron 5 minutos de su separación, Tails estaba en el limite de la cuidad y el bosque

-bien… color militar…-prosigue extrañado

-es marrón y verde pasto… pero que tiene que ver…-

Y ve el bosque, comienza a entender sus palabras… pero se acuerda de la palabra que empieza con "C"…

-bueno puede ser un cedro… un camino… pero son muy obvios para el… ¿Dónde fue el sitio que estábamos cuando formamos un equipo?…-y trata de recordar, rápidamente se da cuenta, al sitio que debe de ir…

Tails fue el primero en llegar al claro (el claro del bosque, obviamente)y el Black Knight estaba ahí esperando, y junto a el estaba 2 pilares de color café mezclados con verde y en su cima ardía una llama, la cual representaban…

-te felicito Tails, eres el primero en llegar… bastante fácil el acertijo ¿Verdad?-Tails solo le sonrió y le pregunto

-¿Para que son las antorchas?-

-son para medir el tiempo, cuando se extinga el fuego, significa que se acabo el tiempo…-; así sucesivamente llego Storm, seguido de Knuckles, Jet & Sonic llegaron al mismo tiempo… el Black Knight le advirtió

-la anterior era solo una carrera de inicio, la verdadera empieza ahora…-el voltea y exclama en voz alta

-¡tierra control!-con un terremoto, empieza a abrirse el suelo del bosque y se puede distinguir el agujero perfectamente cuadrado y los pilares hacían de gala un estilo perdido…

-entrad…-les indica Thunder y todos con cara de sorpresa entraron, bajaron unas escaleras y cuando llegaron vieron una pista perdida y dañada por el tiempo, un reto para cualquier experto

-ah, el esfuerzo de uno…-dice Thunder y Knuckles sorprendido le pregunta

-¿Tú solo lo hiciste?-

-claro… no me tomo demasiado tiempo… a sus puestos, que empieza lo bueno… así es de una sola vuelta-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Sonic; el Black Knight soltó una piedra gigante y Jet exclamo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?!-los 5 no lo pensaron, subieron a su gear y se fueron a toda velocidad; el lugar era solo iluminado por candelas y por su tenue luz, era difícil distinguir el lugar; todos se separaron, por la roca y se logro ver 5 caminos y cada quien tomo uno con avanzada velocidad(no querían ser aplastados y terminar como calcomanías); Sonic se dijo-mh, por eso dijo que solo era una sola vuelta… eh… ¡AAAH!-

El comienza a ser atacado por dardos de gran tamaño, y a surgir rocas puntiagudas del suelo… los demás también les toco sus dificultades… Jet le toco una ruta muy cerrada, abierta y corvaza o con pinchos, la cual el mas mínimo error causara que te cayeras; Tails le toco una pista de caminos frágiles y tenia la opción de ir a demasiada velocidad, pero lo difícil era que las curvas eran muy cerradas y abiertas al abismo; Knuckles le toco las paredes que cierran con picos, pero lo difícil era que las curvas no tenían luz o se apagaban y encendían; Storm no le fue bien, tenia que ir muy rápido, ya que rocas de gran tamaño caían y trataban de aplastarlo, pero lo peor era que cuando caían, rompían el piso y Storm tenía que cambia de dirección constantemente… en fin todo el lugar se escuchan uno que otro grito y todas las pistas, la salida estaba cubierta de espinas pequeñas; Thunder relajado dijo

-aaah… música, dulce música…OH, ya es hora de irme…-el dejo colgados en la meta, las pistas con su número correspondiente y un letrero diciendo _"!no esperes, vete ya!"_… Jet, salió primero, vio el letrero y tomo su pista, la cual decía _"H__**2**__O, debes encontrad, la 7° cascada de jade hallar"_

-cada vez se pone más difícil, aah… mi cabeza…-dijo mientras salía de la cueva subterránea… Knuckles le siguió, después de leer el acertijo se fue a la ciudad(es experto la naturaleza, ya que es nativo de una isla y conoce todos los nombre de las cascadas, así que…)continuándole salió Sonic, Storm & Tails…

-mh… déjame ver, Amathyst me dijo que con el jade se hacen joyas y fuentes…-se dice Sonic

-…entonces no debo buscar una cascada, sino una fuente hecha de jade…-y el empezó a dolerle la cabeza…

Por raro que se oiga(o lea)Storm llego primero, Thunder le felicito y el vio la fuente de hecha de jade, con una llama de fuego flotando encima de el; Storm se le dirigió

-¿por qué le llamaste la 7° cascada de jade?-

-mira Storm, hicieron otras 6, pero se rompieron y hasta ahora, solo quedo esta bien hecha y se trata del agua en esta carrera…-

(motivo… verán el es un bribón profesional a pesar de ser algo atarantado, en uno de sus paseos, en el capitulo 11° el vio una fuente hecha de jade y hasta ahora lo recordó)detrás de el, le siguió Knuckles, Tails…

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-pregunta el Black Knight, al ver la llama extinguiéndose

-serán descalificados…-

-¡miren!-exclama Tails y a lo lejos se ven 2 tambaleantes figuras… al llegar son Sonic & Jet apoyándose uno con el otro, parecían zombis con un sonrisa de Hippie cada uno y riéndose

-¡Jet… Sonic! ¡¿Acaso están ebrios?!! ¡¿O drogados?!-les regaña Thunder

-no, ni una de otra, desde que salimos de esa cueva o trampa…-le responde Jet sonriente y con una mirada perdida

-…nos dolió la cabeza y empezamos a tener sueño, pero no dormimos…-le continuo Sonic de igual estado y Thunder ve un arañazo en el brazo de cada uno y examina la herida

-mh… ya entiendo…-

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunta Storm

-…ellos fueron rasguñados por las púas de la salida de sus rutas… la cual tienen sedante, si se hubiesen pinchado con una estarían dormidos, pero como no fue así y solo la rozaron, quedaron atontados… me temo que por su seguridad, serán descalificados…-Sonic le contesto algo irritado y tambaleante

-mira… concurse en esto, por una razón… mi corazón, ¿OK?… y no pienso tirar la toalla si nada mas… concursare quieras o no…-

-yeah… estoy de acuerdo con Sonic… también por los mismos impulsos…-le sigue Jet; Thunder viendo que no los podía convencer, decidió dejarlos competir… Thunder dijo en voz alta

-¡agua control!-la pequeña fuente se ilumino, empezó a crecer y crecer, la cual significaba que esa era la pista, una fortaleza de agua; ya saliendo, les dijo que esta carrera seria de tres vueltas y empezaron otra vez… Jet y Sonic iban al ultimo por su estado; Sonic se acostó en su tabla y empezó a dormirse, Jet en fin hizo lo mismo, pero lo que no sabían es que había una cascada y llegar a ella

-¡Sonic!-

-¡Jefe!-exclamaron los demás, mientras daban una curva; trataban de despertarlos, pero no les sirvió; ambos chicos se separaron y cayeron por su parte;

Los tres se preocuparon, pero continuaron confiados de que estarían bien… pero no fue su fin… esa cascada era un atajo, astutamente disimulado… Jet al caer, se activo un hechizo "casco burbuja" la cual le daba oportunidad de respirar bajo el agua y entro a una corriente de agua que le daba una excelente velocidad… asimismo con Sonic, llego al río y se empezó a levantar, sin darse cuenta tomo una soga y la jalo… este despertó a Hiatus, atado a la cuerda empezó a volar y a jalar a Sonic, como una especie de esquí sobre el agua… el agua les ayudo a reaccionar, empezaron a despertar de ese trance y cuando vieron en la situación que estaban, se alegraron; Sonic a disfrutar el esquí y Jet a gozar la vista submarina y la increíble velocidad a la que iba… llegar casi ala meta, Hiatus soltó a Sonic, Jet surgió del agua; ambos se vieron y empezaron a competir de verdad… así continuaron todos; Sonic gano la carrera; como la vez pasada, colgaba un papelito, lo tomo y se fue…

-mh… _"De polvoroso poderoso a hermoso y frágil; trasparencia salió de lo áspero"_… me es familiar, por una extraña razón…-dice Jet al salir del circuito y comienza a recordar…

-…¿De donde viene el cristal?…-y partió directo al desierto…

Al llegar… era más que el medio dia, pero lejos del ocaso… como las 5 de la tarde…(era horario de verano)el llego al desierto… cerca de Babylon Garden… encontró al Black Knight, y junto con el, estaban 2 pilares uno de arena y el otro de vidrio con sus correspondientes fuegos…

-no llegaste como un loco atontado…-

-no había sedantes-en eso llegan Sonic & Tails, saludaron a Jet & Thunder, y empezaron a espera a Storm & Knuckles… pasaron los 15 minutos de tolerancia y se extinguió la llama de los pilares

-mh… no llegaron… están descalificados…-dijo Thunder, continuo y se coloco entre los pilares y como antes utilizo su tierra control para abrir la tierra y de la nada surge lentamente una pista de gran tamaño, su diseño elegante y temerario; casi no se sorprendieron

Pero con ese circuito de tal magnitud, era imposible creer que el BK lo hiciera solo y en un dia…

-¡Bien, ya vamos!-dice Sonic con el confianza en si mismo

-¡hey espera hombre!-le detiene Thunder y le da un par de _googles_, a el y Tails, se le dirige a Jet

-¿No los vas a necesitar? ¿Verdad?-el le afirma y el BK prosigue

-¡tened cuidado… no subestimen esta pista, por su dócil apariencia!-dicho esto, los tres salen a competir…

Jet iba a la cabeza seguido de Tails y finalmente Sonic, pero no significa que no hacían sus artimañas y que una que otra vez se rebasaban; el circuito era de cristal o vidrio detalles dorados… pero iniciaba lo malo… de la nada, apareció una tormenta de arena de gran poder, aun seguían compitiendo, pasada la tormenta y las orejas llenas de arena

-eso explica los _googles_-dice Sonic escupiendo arena… pero de la nada como antes, empezaron a llover flechas y rompieron el piso de vidrio la cual tenían que tener más cuidado, por lo visto el cristal era frágil y delgado(no fue eso lo bastante malo) lo peor era que el cristal cortado daba reflejos del sol y espejismos, fue bastante confuso ese momento e llegaron a creer que había vidrio roto por toda lados; los tres llegaron a una especie de pendiente, pero iban fiados que eso era un ilusión-

ja…esos espejismos, saben hacer bien su trabajo…-dijo Jet confiado, pero les fallo la intuición, cayeron al vacío, la cual era un ciclón de arena, e iban a quedar atrapados en si no hubiesen reaccionado rápido, así estuvo la cosa, tornado tras tornado, flecha tras flecha, se las cambiaba cada vuelta; la ultima fue mas difícil, todo estaba combinado…

Jet gano, luego Sonic y Tails al final, todos cubiertos de arena, hasta los calcetines… cuando Sonic llego y tomo su nota, pensó que seria la ultima carrera

-"_Buscad la pista, entre lo dorado y la plata falsa"_…mh, si no gano esta… quizás no tenga otra oportunidad de… que yo…-pero levanto el animo rápido, si quería recibirlo, tendría que ganar la ultima carrera

El se fue a la ciudad y cuando llegaba la vio, el metal como reflejaba los rayos del sol poniente, mientras contemplaba esa vista

-WOW… que vista… hey, no será…-rápidamente como un golpe(que agresiva) se acordó que la cuidad cobraba un color plata en la noche y vio la arena…

-de dia es amarilla… pero cuando el sol se pone…-el aumento la velocidad, pero no entro a la ciudad, sino se fue entre ella y el desierto… a continuación de 10 minutos(Metal City, es muy extensa ¿Verdad?)encontró a Thunder, recargado en uno de los pilares, parecían faroles…

-hola Sonic…eres el primero en llegar…-

-hey, pan comido…-eso es lo que crees…-después de 4 minutos, con el poco tiempo llega Jet

-Sonic…-

-Jet…-solo de dijeron eso(cada quien sabia lo que deseaba el otro, y por todo no iban a dejarse vencer fácilmente(la verdad era que Jet, tenia que irse y quería despedirse de ella, de manera muy original aunque este en contra Sonic; el pensaba que Thunder se la iba a llevar otra vez y no la volvería a ver, así que, aprovechando el beso, le confesaría sus sentimientos… aunque se llevara una sorpresa…)); el Black Knight ve las antorchas, estas se extinguieron y Thunder dijo

-Tails, lo siento, pero estas descalificado…-se le dirigió a ambos y les dijo

-…ustedes vagos han demostrado determinación, esta es la penúltima carrera… así que suerte-pero Sonic & Jet le entendieron ultima; el dio unos pasos hacia delante entre los faroles y clavo su arma en el suelo, se alejo e les indico

-paréense entre los postes- ellos extrañados hicieron caso; y el Black Knight dijo con mucha seriedad

_-"rayos de sol, tal cual oro… reflejos y espejos, cual plata, levantad un camino que se mueva tal mi voluntad y que el poder de mis pensamientos, sea el que los haga temer…"-_dicho esto, la luz del sol atravesó el centro del arma y Thunder se empezó a mover…

En eso el suelo se retumbo y surgió un camino hecho de oro y detalles plata, debajo de ellos y el Black Knight les ordeno

-¡empiecen, no esperen un postre!…-Jet & Sonic solo esperaban la salida libre y cuando paso el des-activador…comenzó la carrera…

Thunder pensaba y se movía con tal su voluntad y el circuito tomaba la forma de sus movimientos y pensamientos, si el movía las manos de manera semicírculo, era una curva y si quería ponerle pared o no, si deseaba ponerles trampas, lo que el pensaba, sucedía; Sonic & Jet, no podían bajar la guardia en ningún momento, porque el circuito cambia con mucha constancia, subían y bajaban, giraban o evadían ataques o trampas como las flechas gigantes y surgimientos del suelo; a pesar de ser los 3 vueltas, eran un poco largas, y cada una era difícil… pero la ultima era la peor, el mezclo todos lo circuitos pasados; se les hizo difícil, puesto que una confusión… era los tornados de agua, las piedras y pinchos de cristal, la arena en cascadas, etc. Casi llegando a la menta, Jet iba a la cabeza, pero no se sabe cual motivo fue el que impulso a Sonic(¿Tal ves fue…?), a acelerar como dios mando y ganar de ultimo minuto…

-¡yahooo…!-celebra Sonic, feliz con su victoria y comienzan a discutir

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento? Si ambos estamos empatados-

-lo sé, pero no te permití ganar…-le dice muy desafiante y comienzan a pelear; Thunder después de tomarse un descanso, fue con ellos y tranquilo les dijo

-chicos…-pero lo ignoraron

-…chicos…-y seguían igual, hasta que perdió lo estribos…

-¡Sonic & Jet ya cállense! ¡¿Por qué están peleando?! Si quieren morir díganmelo-

-no es eso, mira como ya termino la competencia, y ambos estamos empatados…-le respondió Sonic y Thunder les dijo

-¿Quién fue el TARADO que les dijo que se había acabado?, la ultima carrera… inicia ahora y es de contrarreloj…-

-¡¿Cómo?!-respondieron sorprendidos

-como oyen… esta es la ultima pista… se trata de encontrar a mi Lady, o que ¿Creyeron que ella estaría aquí esperando al ganador?-

-si-respondió Jet

-dios… y me refiero a contrarreloj, porque el lapso de tiempo acaba hasta el anochecer he están perdiendo el tiempo…-

-¡entonces dinos Thunder!-le pide Sonic

-bien… "_El anochecer de un dia, es el anochecer de otro… ¿O caso pretenden abandonar la mar?_"-

Los 2 quedaron extrañados por el mensaje, pero como se trataba de encontrar a Amathyst, se fueron hacia el bosque…

Cada quien por su parte, se fue; se fueron con la confianza de que la encontrarían, cerca del agua… Sonic la busco cerca del rió y Jet en la cascada con manantial

-esto no esta funcionado…-ve el atardecer que se aproxima al anochecer y Sonic sigue pensando

_-…__"El anochecer de un dia, es el anochecer de otro…"_ ¿Qué querrá decir? _"… ¿O caso pretenden abandonar la mar?"_…-y el se da cuenta…

-ocaso…es señal de un nuevo dia en otros lugares, por la diferencias de horario… y el sol se oculta hacia el oeste… entonces es hacia donde debo ir…-dicho esto, dio curva y se fue hacia esa dirección, con una corazonada…

No faltaba demasiado tiempo, para que el sol se ocultara y Sonic, ni Jet la habían encontrado; el siguiendo su teoría, avanzo solo al occidente… en eso se topa con Jet, viendo la situación, también se había dado cuenta al respecto, compitiendo continuaron entre los árboles… llegaron a un camino, donde los estos hacían la cerca, y daban apariencia de túnel… en el fondo había un peñasco, ahí estaba Amathyst esperando pacientemente…

-¡te encontré!-exclamaron los 2, y ambos compitiendo, para llegar con ella…

-mh… es tan aburrido… esperar desde del alba hasta el ocaso… solo espero…-ella escucho ruido de extremes gear, voltea y ve a Sonic & Jet, compitiendo para llegar primero…

-chicos… eh… van demasiado rápido… como unos 250 Km. por hora… malo… malísimo…-pero ellos no disminuían la velocidad y había una pequeña abertura; ella trato de decirles que bajaran la velocidad, sin éxito… como una premonición, ellos perdieron el control por la velocidad que iban, cuando atravesaron la grieta y cayeron al peñasco, ella exclamo

-¡gravedad cero!-antes de que ellos tocaran el suelo…

-hola chicos…-

-hola Amathyst-le contestaron los 2, con sus gear's flotando en el aire

-Amathyst, ¿Nos sacarías de aquí?-le dijo Sonic

-¡seguro Sonic Buddy!-ella los movió y los coloco en un lugar seguro; en eso llega el Black Knight, Tails, Knuckles & Storm(¿Se fueron a tomar un cafecito o que?)

-¿Quién gano?-cuestiona Tails

-no lo sé, no mire bien…-contesto Amathyst con algo de preocupación; Thunder fue a un árbol y saco de el, una cámara de video, lo reproducía hasta la parte de Jet & Sonic(se preguntaran de donde saco la cámara de video, bien la coloco desde temprano, para vigilar la seguridad de Amathyst; pero la uso para ver quien gano, salió abusado)

-mh…vaya, vaya…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Quién gano?-preguntan Sonic & Jet

-…no fue Jet…-

-¡SI!-exclamo victorioso Sonic

-…ni Sonic-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-…fue un empate… ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y cayeron igual… por justicia, ni uno ni otro recibirá el 1° premio…-les dice; Jet sin querer discutir, le dice

-bien, fue divertido y todo, pero ya me tengo que ir…-

-¿Ya te vas?-le pregunta Amathyst triste

-yeah, hay muchos tesoros que encontrar…-

-entiendo… eres como el viento… nadie lo puede parar…-

-hey, levanta esa cara, ¿Tal vez nos volvamos a ver?-

-en serio…-

-seguro…-le dice mientras se va, ve a Sonic y le sonríe, sin decirse nada, se marcha y le dice a Storm

-¡es hora de irnos!-los 2 montan sus gear correspondientes y se parten a su base aérea… en el camino, Jet piensa en ciertas cosas y dice

-mis esfuerzos fueron en vano… ¿Por qué no cambiar eso?-el da curva para regresar y saca uno de sus abanicos…

-hola de nuevo…-la saludo y Amathyst extrañada

-¡Jet volviste!…¿No te…?-

-si claro… solo vengo a dejarte un recuerdo…-

-¡un recuerdo!-dice ella emocionada, mientras saltaba

-si, algo que no te olvidaras de mi fácilmente…-(pero, nadie se imagino lo que sería)

-¡¿Qué es?! ¿Para que el abanico?-

-bueno… para esto…-le dice mientras la toma de la cintura y le besa(uso el abanico, para que los demás no los vieran)

-OH, OH…-dicen Tails & Knuckles, voltean a ver a Sonic y su mirada sorprendida… cambia a ira(celos, para ser honestos)Knuckles lo abraza de los brazos, y este empieza a reaccionar

-¡Knuckles, suéltame, ya vera ese hijo de … de de Jet cuando lo atrape…Argh!! ¡maldito infeliz!!!-

-¡Sonic tranquilizare…!-le dice Tails apurado

Cuando Jet termina de besarla, la suelta y le dice

-bien espero que te aya gustado…a mi si…-ella se le miraba una cara de sorpresa; el subió a su extreme gear y le manda un beso al aire, mientras Sonic rabiando de celos, al grado de echar espuma por la boca; y Jet se va definitivamente, se dice

-…ahora si, mis esfuerzos valieron la pena…-; Thunder no le notaba sorprendido, va con Amathyst y le pregunta

-¿Se lo aplico como le dije?-

-si-Sonic al escuchar ese comentario, se calmo atenuantemente (no se crean, Tails se inyecto un narcotico); Knuckles al ver que se tranquilizo lo libera y el va con ellos

-¿Qué quieres decir que si se lo aplico?-

-me dijo Thunder, que me aplicara ese protector labial…-Sonic con cara sorpresa, pensó

-!¿Qué?!, le pidió que usara brillo labial, para…-

-sea lo que sea, Sonic sácate esa idea de la cabeza… ese brillo o humectante, es una barrera magnetizada astutamente disimulado, que funciona a través de los polos, si es negativa o positiva la persona, el labial cambia a ese mismo signo, para rechazar…-

-es como un repelente…-agrega Knuckles

-exacto… sabia que habría unos "lanzas", así que se lo di, para que no hubiese errores y sus labios sean aun puros…-Sonic se calmo al escuchar esa noticia, porque noto que ella, se le notaba contenta por esa noticia…

Ya noche… aun seguían en el bosque… cada quien llevaba su extreme gear en brazos… Amathyst, iba tardía, adelante del Black Knight; Sonic estaba adelante(o a la cabeza del grupo(es líder natural))decidió esperarla y cuando llego con ella…

-Amathyst… podría hablar contigo… a solas…-

-si claro-se adelantaron una buena ventaja, sin dejar de caminar

-Amathyst… sabias que use la competencia de dobles para pasar más tiempo contigo…-

-si, me lo imagine desde el principio…-le contesto alegre, el continuo con su tono tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso

-bien… pero también, para que yo… yo…te quería decir…mh…-Sonic se le notaba una cara de que algo le molestaba; Amathyst no dudo en preguntarle

-¿Qué ocurre Sonic Buddy?-

-no lo sé, pero algo me ha estado molestando hace días…mh…eh…-Sonic saco la margarita que había guardado desde hace días

-aah…-

-Amathyst es tuya…-le dice mientras se la entrega, ella se le notaba sorprendida más que lo que paso con Jet…

-es una…-le dice mientras la

toma con las 2 manos y la observa

-…margarita… mira si no te gusta, has con ella lo que quieras…-ella sorprendida y emocionada, le dijo

-¿Crees que la voy a arrojarla a la basura? No, jamás…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sonic Buddy… desde que yo era pequeña… he buscado esta flor, ya que en Egipto no crecen y seguí buscándola, incluso los BK no pudieron encontrarla… ha sido mi sueño, deseo de tener una… gracias Buddy…-le dice mientras le abraza

-aaah… bueno… para eso son los amigos…-(es como si la flor trataba de recordarle que aun seguía recogida, esperando a su próxima dueña…) Amathyst le beso con ternura, en la mejilla, cerca de la hendidura de sus labios, la única diferencia, es que ella no usaba el brillo en ese momento… Sonic se sonrojo mucho(en el fondo estaba feliz o emocionado, de que sus esfuerzos valieron la pena(de conservar la flor, no de otra cosa)) y ella al soltarlo, se fue emocionada, llevando con ella la margarita… paso un rato, el lavando su mano hacia donde ella le había besado, sonriendo; el Black Knight le dijo

-…no sé lo paso…pero le regalaste una margarita… ese a sido su sueño desde pequeña… tener la margarita… y tu se lo cumpliste… bien por ti… a si, casi lo olvido… mañana no voy a cazarte, te lo mereces-el se fue detrás de Amathyst; Tails & Knuckles al alcanzarlo, le dice burlescamente entre tanto le da unos ligeros golpes en la espalda

-…Sonic, suertudo…-el se quedo solo y dijo algo que recordó

_-"podré querer a cualquiera… pero solo amare a una de verdad"-_dicho esto corrió para alcanzarlos y al llegar con Amathyst, le dijo

-te atrapare-

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-seguro-ella monto su extreme gear mientras corría y le dijo

-¡atrápame, si puedes!-el subió a la suya y empezó a perseguirla… mientras Tails, Knuckles iban tras ellos… Thunder dijo muy sabiamente

-…amor dormido… siempre será igual, sin pensar… pero su cariño es prohibido… ¿Tal vez superen los limites y…?-

¿Fin?

Quizás… en la próxima historia… "nice too meet you"… basada en la serie Sonic X, con unos cambios eso si XD… ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? ¿Qué ocurrirá? Y lo más importante… ¿a quien eligiera?… Próximamente… o hasta que termine de ver la serie XD.


End file.
